A Suprise Reunion
by thistlesherastiliin
Summary: Nik'khe and Andronikos. Half siblings and children of Andronikos Revel meet by chance on Alderaan leading to the beginning of the choice to build a relationship as brother and sister regardless of their differing upbringing.
1. Chapter 1

_My friend and I wanted to make it so our SW:TOR legacies were in the same universe. We both love the companions so much that this was causing us some trouble. This story is our solution for one of the companions, namely Andronikos.  
_

_Cast of Characters:_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor  
_

_Shaydia-Human, Imperial Agent  
_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor  
_

oOo

Nia'ree shrugged off her cloak when they entered the warm cantina. Alderaan was brisk this time of year and her blouse was not enough protection against the stiff winds. Andronikos, predictably, hadn't bothered with anything heavier than the jacket he was already wearing. They were looking for an open table when she heard someone say her name very quietly.

Turning in surprise, she saw Shay, the agent she had met on Dromund Kaas, and her Rattataki companion. Smiling, she approached the two women, "Shay, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

The blonde stood and smiled warmly at the Sith, "I'm well. How are you?"

"Busy."

"Aren't we all."

oOo

Nik stepped into the cantina and handed her cape to Quinn. "Freezing place for freezing folk. These nobles make the Darths look relaxed."

She spotted Shay and Kaliyo and smiled. Heading in that direction she waved a hello.

Nik's eyes sparkled when she caught sight of the elegant Chiss standing next to the agent, and a cocky half-grin hit her face. "Hey Shay, who's your pretty friend?"

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of another face and turned. Her smile froze and she spun toward him and took a step forward locking eyes into his, her fingertips lightly falling to brush across his lower jaw and chin with a look of shock.

oOo

Nia'ree had frozen and turned at the sense of a new presence. The Chiss watched warily as a powerful Sith woman approached. Despite her apparent youth, she radiated authority, but there was an easy smile on her face, a smile that almost looked familiar.

"Hey, Shay, who's your pretty friend?" the woman asked when she got closer.

Nia'ree blinked in surprise when the Sith's orange gaze swept over her from head to toe. She saw the blonde agent roll her eyes good naturedly and then a bolt of emotion from the Sith hit her. The other woman's gaze had roamed over to Nia'ree's companion and for some reason he had surprised her.

Nia'ree watched in shock as the Sith locked eyes with Andronikos, one hand coming up to brush over his jaw. The man didn't move, just watched her curiously. Nia'ree leaned forward, "You two know each other?"

Her voice seemed to break the other woman out of her trance and she laughed lightly, a broad smile appearing, "And I thought I looked like daddy," she inclined her upper body slightly in a bow of introduction, "Nik'khe Revel. Pleasure to meet you."

"Revel?" Nia'ree repeated in shock, "You're related?" Now that she considered it, that was exactly why the Sith's smile had looked so familiar, it was Andronikos' cocky grin.

The pirate shook his head, "Ma always said I looked like my old man, never seen him myself to be able to judge. Had a few blasters in my face before people did the math too. So, you're another kid, huh?"

"The official one to be exact," she informed him with that same cocky smile.

"Official? The way ma tells it, he doesn't do official."

"That was before he met mother," she shrugged and pulled a holocommunicator out of her pocket, "If you're curious…" She punched a few buttons and a man's face appeared.

Nia'ree gasped. Other than the obvious age difference, the man in the holo had white hair which was up in a mohawk like Nik'khe's, they looked frighteningly alike. Andronikos just shook his head, "Well, what do ya know? Guess I know what I'll look like in twenty years now."

Shay spoke up for the first time, "You don't seem terribly surprised."

"Not really. More of a surprise that I haven't met any half-siblings before to be honest. According to ma, the old man was a busy boy in his younger years."

"So, what is your name?" Nik'khe asked, tucking the holo away.

"Heh, she named me for him," he bowed sardonically to her, "Andronikos Revel."

Nik'khe started to chuckle, "This is perfect!"

"What's so perfect?" Nia'ree asked.

"Knowing something Daddy doesn't is _always_ perfect. And I have to figure out the perfect time to let him know that I know something he doesn't," her head tilted curiously, "Who is your mother?"

"Her name is Casey," Andronikos replied. The slight hesitation in his voice showing his reluctance to share more about his mother.

"Casey Rix? Is that her name? Mother met her, they've told me about her. Daddy did care about her at least a bit. She must have already been pregnant when mother met her then, or she was hiding you from him by then."

"Couldn't tell you. She's just said he wasn't one for settling and she wasn't going to try and tie him down. And we did fine."

Nia'ree put her hand on Andronikos' arm, "I hate to break this up, but we have an appointment with Lady Thul that we really can't miss."

"Of course," Shay smiled at her, "It was good to see you again, Nia'ree. We'll have to get together later."

"It's good to see you too, Shay. And very nice to meet you, Nik'khe."

oOo

Nik'khe bit her lip and looked at Nia'ree. "One minute, Nia'…ree." She paused for a moment with a quiet look in her eyes. "please."

Nia'ree paused putting on her cloak and turned curiously back towards the Sith.

Nik'khe tilted her head and turned to Shay. "Hold this for me would you?" She handed her vibrosword and blasters to Shay and cast a warning look back at Quinn.

Turning back to Nia'ree and Andronikos, she smiled tentatively and let out a breath. "Shock got me off on the wrong foot. Let's try again shall we? I'm as unarmed as it is possible for me to be…for me."

Grinning, she strode forward and tossed both arms around Andronikos' neck and kissed him on the cheek…loudly… then she whispered in his ear "I always wanted a brother."

Andronikos laughed and looked at her raised eyebrow and puckish grin.

She caught his eyes and a serious look crossed through hers. She murmured quietly. "I won't say a word to Daddy, till you tell me I can. No matter how much I want to. Your life. But I'd like to be a part of it." Pressing a chip into his hand she smiled. "My holo frequency. Do I have a chance you'll call?"

oOo

Nia'ree watched Andronikos carefully as he accepted the holo frequency chip from his newfound sister. In spite of his calm appearance, she could tell his emotions were whirling. He met Nik'khe's eyes and smiled, nodding once before tucking the chip into his shirt pocket.

They turned as one and walked out of the cantina. Nia'ree turned back once to look at the Sith. There was something fiercely protective about her look and the Chiss smiled on seeing it. It was the same look Andronikos got when he saw Tessy, or as she was beginning to suspect, her as well. It said 'that's one of my people and nothing and no one is going to hurt them as long as I'm around'. Clearly, he had gotten that from his father, and Nik'khe had as well.

Halfway across the courtyard, she turned to examine his expression, "Everything okay?" she asked quietly.

"Not really. That…that wasn't something I was expecting."

Nia'ree sighed and tucked an arm through his, "No, I'm sure it wasn't. If it helps, I sensed nothing but sincerity from her. No deception or desire to manipulate."

Andronikos shrugged, "It helps, I guess."

"Are you going to call her? Or are you going to let her slip back out of your life?"

"What would you do?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I think you should call her. If it were my sister…" she trailed off and swallowed hard around the lump that came up in her throat from thinking of her twin just in passing, "If it were my sister I wouldn't hesitate. I'd call her and spend every free moment we both had with her."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, you're right. You don't think…I mean, she knew ma's name and…"

"I sensed nothing of ill will towards your mother. Whatever she's heard about her has been positive."

"Good. That's good," he squinted at the frigid blue sky, "Maybe I will give her a call later."

oOo

Nik bit her lip and looked determinedly at her brother's retreating back. She ran her hand through her hair. "Well here's hoping I didn't muck that up nice and proper."

She turned back to Shay and held out her hands. The agent gave her an encouraging smile while handing Nik her weapons. Nik put her sword back on and put her blasters back in their holsters.

She pursed her lips with a wry look at Shay. "Want a drink? I could use one."

"Sounds good," Shay replied. She signaled a serving droid and ordered a round of Corellian whiskey.

Looking behind her, Nik waved Quinn forward to the table. "Oh come on Quinn. Sit down. We're having a few drinks. You are NOT saying a word of what you are thinking. Unless of course you think you'd enjoy being force slammed into a wall. Up to you." She quirked a quick smile at Shay. "Oh look, they have…darts. Want to see how a crack shot like you does against my years of blaster training? It might be fun."

Shay was studying her quietly. The agent's training giving her insight enough to recognize that the Sith's current chatty state had a lot to do with nerves.

Looking up at Shay, a thoughtful look crossed Nik's face followed by a harsh laugh and a shake of her head. "I really hope I didn't muck it up."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late and the ship was quiet. Even Tessy was sleeping. But Andronikos couldn't. He kept replaying the events of that morning in his head. He had suspected, even if he hadn't known for sure, that he had any number of half siblings roaming the galaxy. He'd never expected to meet one of them.

He turned the chip over in his hand, wondering for the hundredth time if he should call her. Nik'khe. His _sister_. That sounded so odd, and yet so natural. His little, half Pureblood, all Sith, sister. She was a character and a half from what he'd seen. Nia'ree had mentioned quietly that her friend, Shay, wasn't a huge fan of the Sith in general so the fact that the woman was apparently traveling with Nik'khe was a point in her favor.

Screwing up his courage, Andronikos entered the holo frequency into his personal holocom, knowing that would give the Sith his contact information as well, and waited for the call to connect.

oOo

Vette gave up on Nik settling down and just curled up into a ball, grabbed a pillow and dropped into sleep. Whatever had happened on Alderaan, that Nik hadn't felt inclined to share yet, was keeping her up and restless.

Nik pulled on a thin robe and went to the ship lounge and poured herself a drink when her holo beeped. Sitting in the lounge she looked hopeful and opened the holo. 'Hawk disheveled, a thin shilky robe wrapped around her, without the layers of trappings that made up a Sith's wardrbe. She looked like a girl, a young one, vulnerable even. Her face blossomed into a smile when she saw it was who she'd been hoping was on the other end. "Hello there. You couldn't sleep either?"

The fact that her voice didn't sound remotely tired, relaxed him slightly. He had realized after placing the call how obscenely late it was and had a moment of panic about the consequences of disturbing a Sith's rest. Andronikos was surprised, now that he took a moment to really look at her, how many similarities he could catalogue between them. His old man had some dominant genes apparently. Offering the young girl a tired smile he answered her, "Nah. Mind's been going at light speed since, well, this morning. And it didn't really register how late it was until after I placed the call…I guess I didn't wake you though?"

Nik laughed and shook her head. "Patience is not exactly a strong point with me…so sleep was eluding me." She sipped her drink and looked down. "And the speaking before thinking thing gets me into trouble more often than not. Was afraid I mucked it up a bit. Dad claims I'll outgrow it, I dunno suppose we'll see. Your pretty lady asleep? Bet that's an interesting story how you met."

"If by my 'pretty lady' you mean Nia'ree, yeah she's sleeping. She's got a lot on her plate, but I'm sure you know what that's like. Sith business and all, which is how we met to be honest. I got pegged to help her and just decided to keep doing it. Not sure how interesting it is," he shrugged.

"I'll bring my Vette along to Alderaan if you're still over there. You can meet my girl. We met up on Korriban in my trials; she's a twi'lek, hell of a shot too. I'm rattling, this is me being nervous. I talk. Ruins the whole Sith mystique thing. Best to keep it under wraps." Nik winked with a wry grin on her face. "I'm much better at…well, killing things. That…I'm good at." She grinned a bit self-consciously. "Slice, dice, shoot, slam, all-purpose mayhem. But I'm good at it." Shaking her head she chuckled and took a drink. "You talk some. Maybe I'll find a way not to get myself in trouble if I think."

Andronikos shook his head in amusement at her chatter. "Just a minute. If you want me to talk, I need a drink too," he gestured towards the drink she was holding. She responded with a grin, and he made his way into the galley, the holo in one hand. Setting it on the counter, he pulled a bottle from the refrigeration unit and plopped himself down on a stool facing Nik'khe's image. "So, let's see. What can I tell you?" He took a drink and considered. Finally, he said, "Well, I grew up on Tatooine, left of course as soon as I could, but I always end up back there," he shrugged, "Ma still lives there. One of these days I'm gonna find a way to get her out of there. Anyway, don't need to worry too much about offending me or whatever. Skin's as thick as a bantha, and according to ma, head is as hard too, working on that one though. The all-purpose mayhem you mentioned sounds frighteningly familiar, and it's not always deliberate," he paused again and studied her, "What do I call you anyway? Just Nik'khe? Or do I need to bow and call you 'my lord'?" He was only half kidding when he said that. Nia'ree didn't stand on ceremony much, but he was well aware that plenty of Sith did.

Cocking a half-grin at his image in the holo she replied. "If you call me 'my lord' I might mistake you for an Imperial. Quinn calls me 'my lord.' It's necessary, annoying but necessary. I don't like it."

"Last thing I want to be mistaken for is an Imperial. Not that I much want to be associated with the Republic either, but…I'm going to hope you know what I mean there."

She laughed, "Nik is what my family calls me, and my friends. What about you? Andronikos is Daddy. And trust me I don't need two of those. One is plenty. He didn't much approve of my choice of training on Korriban. And Mother refused to take sides. So there was much um, finagling to get around being chained to a wall until I gave in, ignored my Force powers and became a bounty hunter like he wanted. Still took a while when I got back, alive, before he stopped threatening to kill me. Not that he meant it. But still….the hard head part apparently runs in the genes." Nik grinned, "What about Drew? You object to a nickname?"

"Never had a nickname to be honest, but I can see where you would prefer using one. Ma always calls me Andronikos and so does Nia'ree. Sildrest has a tendency to call me Revel when he's not completely pissed at me. When he is he tends to fall back on his native tongue and I honestly have no idea what he calls me," he chuckled, "Drew, huh? I think I could get used to that." He sighed and scrubbed one hand over his shaved scalp, "So, the old man objected to you training to be Sith. Can't say I blame him there, Nia'ree's hinted at some of what you lot have to go through. Sounds like a nightmare. Think I'd object in his position too," his thoughts automatically went to Tessy, she wasn't his but he shuddered to think of her going through some of what Nia'ree had told him about.

"Well it's not like I had a lot of options. Force power. Not exactly something you hide. Sith training or Jedi. Even Nanna couldn't convince me that whole 'there is no passion' thing would work for me…ever. The 'you die if you fail' part of the trials on Korriban is mostly what he objected to."

"I can imagine," he murmured. Looking for a change in subject, he suddenly grinned cheekily at her, "Okay, you mentioned your twi'lek girl, but you've also mentioned an Imperial, and I know what I was like at your age. So, I'm going to be an annoying older brother and quiz you about your love life."

"Um, love life. Yeah. I think the way Daddy puts it is 'I have the attention span of a gnat.' It's not something I try to do, but seems to work out that I'm better at being a friend than a lover. Quinn's the Imperial. Annoyingly proper, hung up on rules…" a crafty grin crossed her face while she raised her eyebrow, "he's pretty though. He's about your age. Think he objects to my…youth too," She laughed. "Well his mind does, body not so much. Blasted self-control. So much fun to break down though."

Andronikos burst out in raucous laughter at that, "Pretty does tend to catch the eye, doesn't it? And I hear ya, nothing like seeing control crumble and knowing you did that. Real rush there," he grinned wickedly, "Almost as good as the end result. Ma used to say the same thing about my attention span though. Made her real mad and then she'd always get this real sad look on her face when she thought I wasn't watching. I eventually realized," he paused and held Nik's eyes seriously, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, kid, I can tell you love the old man, but to me he's just some guy who I happen to look like that left his girl to raise his kid alone at the ass end of the galaxy. I understand," he held up one hand to forestall any objections, "that Ma never told him. She made that perfectly clear to me. But seeing the sadness in her eyes made me decide I never wanted to be that guy who went through his life not knowing that there was a woman with sad eyes somewhere raising a kid that looked like him," he looked away from Nik'khe's image and took a long drink, "I grew up a lot the day I realized that."

"Well I won't argue with you when your mind is set. Probably about as useful as arguing with me then. But I think you'd change your mind a bit if you met him. You get what you see with Daddy and well, sometimes it's hard with Mother she's not so good at showing her love. It's all those layers upon layers of plots and plans she has to go through. Constant balancing act being on the Dark Council, if you want to live anyway, and she….and her family…have lived far longer than most on the Council. So, you just have to know, and understand. It's never a question with Daddy though. If he loves you, you know it. He'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, whether you want him to or not. I don't remember a time he wasn't there holding me, telling me 'totally inappropriate for a child' to quote my Nanna, bedtime stories, teaching me to fly the ship, use a blaster, just hold me when I cried. Always there for me. He'd walk in a fire knowing he wouldn't survive if that's what it took to keep you safe. Not saying that's always been his way, but that's who he is now," Nik grinned, "And you really haven't lived till you've seen one of Mother and Daddy's fights. Spectacular fireworks, lightning, blaster bolts, lots of fun. Nanna was always such a spoilsport though, never let me watch much, always hustling me off to the cargo hold and stationing Uncle Talos by the door so they wouldn't 'make up' in the hallway outside the door." She giggled. "As if I didn't know, but whatever, it's that Jedi thing. I suppose it taught me a bit more restraint in choices of places at least."

Andronikos watched condensation drip down the side of his bottle while he listened to Nik'khe's earnest explanation. He knew without being told that he was being given a rare gift by being allowed to see her as a real person and not just a Sith Lord. The sound of Nia'ree's voice trying to calm Tessy, who sounded like she was fussy, interrupted his thoughts and the conversation with Nik. He turned on the stool as the Chiss Sith entered the room carrying the eight month old.

"Here you are," she sounded relieved, "Tessy has been fussing for an hour. All I can get from her is she wants you," her gaze moved to the holo, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not a problem," Andronikos held out his arms and the baby almost lunged at him. With a final gurgle, she settled against his chest happily, one little thumb hooking into her lower lip.

Nia'ree's eyes darted anxiously between her baby and the Sith on the holo. She cast a worried look to Andronikos as well, but only forced a smile, "It seems that did the trick."

"I'll get her back to her bed before I crash, don't worry," Nia'ree nodded again and walked out of the room with one final glance back. Andronikos turned back to Nik'khe, "I don't think I need to spell it out to you that this little girl's existence isn't well known and needs to stay that way. She ain't really mine, but…what you said about your dad walking into a fire to keep you safe…Nik, that's…that's pretty much how I feel about this little one."

"Well, then I'll make sure she stays not well known. And…well I'm not Daddy by any means, but you need me, I'll be there. And I have no problem with adding a niece to the 'protect at all costs' list. Yeah, total mushiness. Just don't tell anyone. I'm supposed to be a brutal, killing machine, who has no idea her Master is going to turn on her any second and start trying to kill her. And hey, that's only the START of the fun life of a Sith." She grinned and wrinkled her nose. "Really, you don't want to miss the action. I'm quite certain my life is going to start getting very interesting, very soon."

Combing his fingers through Tessy's soft, black curls, Andronikos returned Nik's grin, "Believe me, I'm learning quickly how NOT boring the life of a Sith is on a daily basis."

oOo

Vette sat up cold and alone and grumbled. Wrapping a sheet around herself, she headed towards the sound of Nik's voice. She blinked at the open holo and the vague view she had of Andronikos' profile. "Oh Lord and Master, are you planning on sleeping tonight? And what are you doing talking to Daddy Andronikos at some ungodly hour of the morning?" Once she got close enough to actually see the image she blinked. "Ok not Daddy Andronikos. Clearly he has a younger, cute clone. Regardless, bed, now…or…" biting her lip for something to hold over Nik, "or I'll tell Quinn you didn't get any sleep, and he'll go all Imperial regulation on you. Yeah that's it."

A yawn caught Andronikos by surprise and his jaw cracked in protest. As much as he wanted to stay up and get to know his intriguing little sister better, he also had to go with Nia'ree in the morning and if he wasn't at the top of his game one of them could end up hurt. "Sorry, Nik. It's been a long, very emotionally draining day. I think I need to get this little one in her bed and call it a night myself," he smiled at her, a face that he wouldn't have known a day ago, he'd never forget now, "I'm not sure yet how I feel about telling anyone else about us being related, but I'm not sorry to have met you. I didn't even know I was missing a little sister until today, but I don't want to miss her anymore." He paused when the little twi'lek appeared at Nik's side.

Nik snagged Vette's hand as Andronikos was saying goodnight and pulled her into her lap. "You're cute when you act all bossy, little bird." She leaned in to Vette and slowly traced her fingers down her lekku with a smile while Vette giggled and leaned into her, loosening her grip on the sheet. Nik grinned wickedly and pulled the sheet from her grip. Vette let out a little shriek and covered her breasts while turning a lovely shade of burnished amber and scooting out of holo range.

Andronikos chuckled at their antics and gave Nik a cheeky grin, "Go find your little twi'lek girl and keep her warm, or go scandalize your Imperial, whichever. And know that the familial offer of help works both ways. You need me, you call. You have my holo now. No excuses." Shifting Tessy to his shoulder he met her eyes squarely, "I'm glad we ran into each other. Have a good night, kid."

Nik chuckled. "Night Drew. And I'm glad I met you too. I'll be right to bed Vette." She held up the sheet to the fleeing twi'lek. "Want the sheet?"

oOo

After ending the call with Nik'khe, Andronikos carried Tessy carefully back to her bed and tucked her in. As he turned to leave, he caught Nia'ree's eye, she was curled on her side in her bed, "Hey," he wandered over and sat on the edge of the bed, "you don't need to worry."

She shifted until she could rest her head against his thigh, "Are you sure?"

"Nia'ree, look at me," her red eyes tilted up to meet his brown ones, "I admit I don't know everything about her yet, and I think she's got a violent streak like I do at times, but she as good as told me that if I considered Tessy family then so did she, and I believe her when she says she will not hurt Tessy, or let anyone else hurt her."

Nia'ree nodded slowly, "She doesn't have as much darkness in her as many Sith I've met, but she's far from serving the light either. If you say you trust her, then I will too."

"I do trust her. Weren't you the one telling me you didn't sense any deception?"

"That was regarding wanting to know her brother. It had nothing to do with my baby."

"All right, I see your point," he made to stand up, but Nia'ree tightened her hand in the fabric of his pant leg, "You're going to have to let go of me. I'm exhausted and need to get to bed."

"Do you have to leave?" her voice was small, but her eyes had a mischievous twinkle to them.

Andronikos smirked, "You minx. If you want me in your bed, you can just say so."

Nia'ree pushed herself up higher so she could nip at his lower lip. He groaned when the sheet fell away revealing the expanse of smooth sapphire skin. He felt her teeth run down the side of his neck, "If I say that, you might think that's the only place I want you, and think of what we'd miss out on if that happened."

oOo

Nik smirked and headed to her quarters holding the sheet. Tossing it on the bed she grabbed Vette by the shoulders and turned her around. "Oh uncross your arms and stop looking mad. You like it when I tease you."

Vette bit her lip and looked peeved. "Who was that person you just casually stripped me in front of? Hmmm?"

Her eyes sparkling with mischief Nik leaned in and caught Vette's waist and pulled her close. She placed her lips possessively over Vette's and slid her hands down her sides and gripped her hips hard against her own. After a few minutes of very thorough kissing she lowered her lips to the pulse point in Vette's neck and set her mouth lightly against the rapid fluttering there.

"A new friend. Whom we are not going to discuss in front of Daddy. His name's Drew."

Nik's eyes took on an evil gleam. "Let's see if we can make enough noise to wake up Quinn, little bird. Wouldn't that be fun?"


	3. Chapter 3

_My friend and I wanted to make it so our SW:TOR legacies were in the same universe. We both love the companions so much that this was causing us some trouble. This story continues combining the legacies and introduces connections between the Imperial Agent and Malavai Quinn.  
_

_Cast of Characters:_

_Shaydia-Human, Imperial Agent and Kaliyo IA Companion  
_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor, and Malavai Quinn, SW Companion  
_

Nik rubbed her shoulder and rested her head back against a wall while Quinn bandaged. "Where has that blasted agent gotten off to…this is where we were to meet isn't it Quinn?"

"Yes my lord. But we are a bit early. You took less time with the Lady Renata than you anticipated."

"Right, that, about that, I have no problem with your advice, but in my judgment accommodating Duke Kendoh in his schemes would be no service to the Empire. Ultimately the only real source of the information was the Lady and the information was much more easily retrieved aiding her."

oOo

"Do we really need to have this discussion again, Kaliyo?" Shaydia gave the Rattataki woman a hard look, "I get it. You need to blow off steam. But that cannot involve bar brawls and seducing young Alderaanian nobles. I have a job to do and I will be unable to complete it if I get kicked off Alderaan because you can't follow simple instructions."

"You really need to loosen up, agent. Next time there's a chance for some fun, you should definitely come along."

"Are you listening to me at all? You're going to get us banned from the _planet_ if you don't stop!"

Kaliyo rolled her eyes, "You're being a little over-dramatic. No one's going to kick us off Alderaan. I may get banned from the Thul estate, but they'll still let you in."

Catching sight of a mess of blond hair, accompanied by a dark red mohawk, Shaydia realized that Kaliyo's actions had made them late to their rendezvous with Nik'khe and Quinn.

Nik lifted her arm and waved as Shay and Kaliyo approached. She chuckled seeing Shay's face wondering what Kaliyo had gotten into. Maybe she ought to see if Shay would babysit Quinn while she and Kaliyo went cantina hopping tonight.

Pretty as Quinn was, he had some amazing self-control and she didn't much feel like toying with him tonight when the result was likely going to be a flush on his skin, some obvious signs of attraction, and his obstinate ability to ignore that and go to sleep.

She looked speculatively at Quinn punching on his datapad engrossed in a new project and contemplated the problem. She wasn't going to give up of course, anyone that difficult to crack clearly was hiding some serious passion under that calm exterior but a break might give her some better ideas to try.

"Sorry we're late," Shaydia managed to keep her voice light, "Kaliyo decided 'stay out of trouble' meant 'go seduce the kids of some nobleman, get them all embroiled in a scandal, and then start a fight in a cantina'. I'm not sure where the breakdown in communication there occurred. Fortunately, a local diplomat stepped in and we have not yet been actively removed from the planet."

"Everyone's making such a big deal about this," Kaliyo scoffed, "You'd think we did something illegal."

Shaydia glared at her, "The girl had _spice_ in her system, Kaliyo. You DID do something illegal. And if she ends up pregnant…"

"Hey, don't look at me. That won't be my fault."

"No, you just…Never mind, it's a hideous situation you've put them all in."

"Hey, I did not know they were related. They look nothing alike."

"I'm done discussing this with you," she turned back to the highly amused Sith and the scandalized Imperial next to her, "So, how have you two been?"

"Oh, quite fine thank you Shay. Just discussing the finer points of why helping worthless allies on backwater planets that think women are cattle isn't always 'good for the Empire'," Nik looked pointedly at Quinn.

Whatever he was doing on his datapad had him thoroughly engrossed and he didn't even twitch while she was venting to Shay.

With a low growl she flipped the datapad out of Quinn's hand. "You know I'd insult you less if you actually responded. Instead you give me all these stupid suggestions while I am working, and ignore when I am actually talking to you!"

Shaydia covered her mouth to hide the giggle that threatened when she saw the man's shocked look as the datapad went flying. "M-my lord!" he stammered a weak protest.

Gah! Nik stomped over to Shaydia. "I'll trade you Quinn for Kaliyo. I'm sure he'd fit right in with Intelligence."

Bending and picking up the datapad Quinn flushed and stammered again. "My lord…"

Nik bit her lip and her eyes flared. She took a breath, flipped around, and drew both blasters firing a precise shot that sent the datapad flying from his hand and then turning it to powder in the air.

After flipping the guns forward and back against her palms she holstered them and let out a breath. "One word. Just one. And the next thing that is powder is you Quinn." She turned back to Shaydia. "Where were we going again?"

Shaydia's gaze went to Quinn who seemed to be contemplating at what point he could safely pull out his back up datapad. He'd always been that way. Very single-minded. Almost to the point of idiocy. It made him a brilliant military man. Superiors loved underlings who could stay on task regardless of the distraction. But his interpersonal skills had always been somewhat lacking.

She wondered if he would remember her. If he remembered the long-limbed adolescent who skulked at one end of the table when he came for dinner and to hammer out more details of the betrothal to her foster sister, Sarna. She suspected he wouldn't. The betrothal had been cancelled when something had happened to almost end his career, and she was fairly certain his well-trained mind would have banished all memories associated with a failure of that magnitude.

Shaking away the memories she focused her attention on Nik whose eyes held a spark of impatience with her delay in answering, "I apologize. Kaliyo's behavior last night and this morning has been something of a distraction. To be honest we are between jobs right now and I am more than willing to hand Kaliyo over to someone who can take her down a notch if need be."

A slow lazy grin slid across Nik's face. "Would you like to see how many Organa cantinas we can break Kaliyo?" She turned to Shay, "Meet you and Quinn back at Thul estate this evening? You have lodgings there also?"

Shaydia watched the two women leave, hoping that this wasn't going to end with the planet's destruction or something equally unlikely but just as catastrophic. Pasting a smile on she turned to Quinn, "Well, I guess that makes you my date for the day."

His eyes shot from her to Nik'khe's retreating form, a look of panic rising in his eyes. It didn't show on his face of course. "I suppose it does," he replied.

Shaydia sighed, "Come on then, its past midday. You can buy me lunch. Assuming of course your Sith gives you pocket-money."

Quinn stiffened indignantly at the insinuation, "I have money."

"Good," she linked her arm through his and dragged him to the nearest cantina, "Because I'm starving."

Throughout the meal, Quinn kept glancing at her, starting to speak, and then hastily shoving more food into his open mouth. He did this several times in a row to the point where he could barely chew everything he'd stuffed in there.

Finally, Shaydia took pity on him, "What is it?"

"Nothing, I," he paused, "I just keep thinking you look familiar for some reason. But I haven't known anyone who has gone into Intelligence, so you can't be."

Now it was Shaydia's turn to pick at her food. He was bright enough to figure out that her full name had to be kept under wraps, so she wasn't terribly concerned if he realized who she was and why he knew her. Additionally, telling him might prevent recognition from striking at an inopportune time when it would increase the likelihood of an indiscreet remark. "It's been a long time, and I was much younger. I'm not surprised you don't recognize me."

"We have met then?" he sounded partly surprised, but mostly his tone indicated he had little doubt he was right.

"We have. On Dromund Kaas. It's been several years now though, at least a decade," she saw him flinch as his mind went back to a time in his life he had preferred to forget.

He was putting the pieces together though. She'd never known anyone who could put a puzzle together as fast as Quinn could. His eyes narrowed, "You're Sarna's sister, aren't you?"

"Foster sister. And yes, I am, or was. They want nothing to do with me and I can't say I feel any more affection towards them."

Quinn was staring at her in amazement, "I never would have guessed that scrawny little scraped up girl would grow up so well."

Shaydia laughed, "Yes, well, time changes us all." They settled into a companionable silence, broken now and again by a light remark. As they finished the meal, Shaydia leaned over towards Quinn, "Can I give you some advice?"

He looked at her warily, "I suppose."

"Stand up to her every once in a while. Not outright defiance," she said when she saw the objections rising in his eyes, "Just, stand up for yourself. She doesn't like it much when you let her walk all over you like you do."

"As an Imperial citizen I am bound to respect the will of our Sith overlords."

"Don't feed me that crap, Quinn. I'm not telling you to go against her wishes. I'm telling you to pay more attention to what she is really saying. She spouts off a lot of nonsense just to see if you're listening to her. Call her on it every so often. She can certainly handle it. And if you pay closer attention you'll have a better idea when you need to back off and leave her be."

"I am doing my duty…" he protested weakly.

"Quinn," Shaydia looked him straight in the eye, "She doesn't want you doing your 'duty', she wants you in her bed, and the more you protest and fight it, the more she wants you there. So, if your goal is to push her past what she's willing to stand, you're going the right way. Otherwise, you need to relax a bit."

"First you tell me to stand up for myself, now you're telling me to give in to her. Which is it?" his voice was testy.

Shaydia laughed, "A little of both. I'm only telling you to give in because it's so obvious you want to. And there's nothing wrong with letting her have the 'triumph' of breaking your self-control if it's something you want to let her have."

"I'll take it under advisement though I believe you are mistaken as she is currently…involved with another."

"Quinn. What do you think she and Kaliyo are going to get up to? I can tell you now, Kaliyo has no morals, and no boundaries she won't cross. I honestly think she and Nik'khe are terribly alike. We probably should not have loosed them on the unsuspecting nobles of Alderaan."

"I suppose you're right."

"Just think about it? You're driving her crazy and it's turning into a not in a good way kind of crazy. If I can pick it up in the short time I've known you two, it's going to come to a head soon."

oOo

About dusk, Nik and Kaliyo wandered back to Thul estate, bloody, bruised and disheveled. Nik had her arm tossed around Kaliyo's shoulder and both faces held very satisfied smiles.

Turning as they reached their companions Nik gave Kaliyo a slow and lazy kiss trailing her fingertips down her cheek. "You are utterly amazing. And I'm exhausted, I'm collecting my boring Imperial and heading to bed." She smiled at Shay, "I imagine the Thuls will be less irritated now. I'm sure embarrassing the Organas this badly will take off a few black marks."

Shaydia heard Quinn curse under his breath when he saw how battered the two of them were. The smiles however, along with Nik's words, told her that all of her suspicions were correct and somewhere there were some highly scandalized Alderaanians.

Once Quinn and Nik'khe were gone, Shaydia turned to her very satisfied looking Rattataki companion, "Dare I ask?"

"Like Nik said, we stuck with embarrassing the Organas. The Thuls should be pleased," they reached their room and Kaliyo flopped on the bed, "That girl is something else. We need to do that more often."

oOo

When she and Quinn got to their room Nik showered and stumbled over to bed. "I could use some kolto if you can pull your head out of that datapad Quinn." Nik flopped on the bed while Quinn grabbed kolto gel murmuring under his breath that a kolto bath would probably work better.

Screwing up his courage he looked the Sith in the eye. "Is there somewhere you aren't cut, bruised or burnt my lord?"

Nik grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Ooh if I weren't so tired I'd give you a kiss for finding your backbone." She plopped her head back and closed her eyes, "and the answer is I have no idea, lost track after a while." A slight grin played on her face. "Stars that woman is amazing."

Quinn shook his head. "Do you really think that was a good idea…my l…" He hesitated for a moment and then continued "…Nik'khe…?"

Nik's eyes flashed open and a wide grin split her face. "It's Nik…my friends call me Nik." She snaked out her arm and snagged his arm and pulled him down next to her.

Pulling herself up on one elbow and catching his chin so she could direct his eyes into hers, she scanned them. Yes, he was willing to hold his ground and actually challenge her. Her eyes warmed, lightly amused while her eyebrows lifted slightly.

"You honestly want an answer to that question? Or have you found a sense of humor in there too along with your backbone?"

Quinn's eyes flashed briefly in irritation. Nik noted he suppressed it pretty quickly, but she'd definitely managed to get a reaction at least.

Biting her lower lip she looked at him with a tiny smile. "No…it wasn't a particularly good idea. It was however a gloriously **fun** idea. I'll deal with any repercussions as they come. It was worth it."

She settled back against the pillows. "I'm going to sleep now. A man pillow would be nice, but not required. I'll live if you want to fiddle with your data pad some more, up to you…"a small twinkling smile lit her face "…Malavai."

Quinn looked thoughtful and reached out to pull her against him, feeling her relax softly against his chest and drop off to sleep. Inclining his head against the top of hers, he allowed himself to trace his fingertips down her back and over her hips before he settled, one arm holding her lightly to him, with the other resting on her hip while he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cast of Characters:_

_Andronikos Revel-human pirate, son of Andronikos Revel (The Thisle Legacy) and Casey Rix (Sherastiliin Legacy's Andronikos)_

_Nia'ree-Chiss Sith Inquisitor, Sherastiliin Legacy_

_Vette-Twi'lek companion of Sith Warrior, Thistle Legacy  
_

_Kaliyo-Rattataki companion of Imperial Agent, Sherastiliin Legacy_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor, Thistle Legacy  
_

**N**ik woke up to a series of punches from a cursing Twi'lek. Vette had retreated to her native tongue and from what Nik could make from it, knowing mostly only curse words in Twi'lek, most of the words she knew were currently flowing from Vette's mouth directed at her. The interspersing of the word 'Kaliyo' is what triggered realization in Nik's face.

Nik stood up and backed slowly from Vette glad for the first time that Vette left her blasters in the crew quarters. "Now Vette, Kaliyo…is…well she's not you, she's just…we just had a little fun together that's all. Calm down."

Vette found Nik's armor where it had been abandoned on the floor and started chucking it violently in Nik's direction. "It's the same thing you idiot! Gah! I should have listened to your father! He told me, he told me you…." Vette gulped a breath amid her tears. "We are done! Done!"

Vette grabbed her robe and ran sobbing to the crew quarters.

Nik bit her lip. Thought about following her and thought better of it. Vette was probably right. Total screw up.

She pulled on some clothes and gathered her blasters and vibrosword. And stared at Quinn, looking at her. "I'm going to Alderaan for a drink. Go back to…" she waved her hand… "wherever you were. Watch the ship. Make sure Vette doesn't blow it up. I don't need a babysitter."

Nik hit the cantina off the spaceport, got a drink and opened her holo, punching in a code she had memorized almost immediately. She knew how late it was but hoped that he might answer anyway. She knew Drew and Nia'ree were still in orbit, but the likelihood was he was asleep, and if he was with Nia'ree he was unlikely to answer the holo, but if he was alone he might, and while she didn't need a babysitter, a brother would be handy right about now.

Relief hit her face when Drew's face resolved on the holo. She bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through her hair. "Feel like popping off the ship and coming down to the spaceport cantina on Alderaan?"

**A**ndronikos had been pacing around the Fury for at least twenty minutes. He couldn't remember ever being in this kind of situation before. He had known Nia'ree now for maybe four months, and she had more or less told him he was welcome to share her bed at any time. He wanted to take her up on her offer, more than anything right now he wanted to crawl into bed behind her and hold her while they both slept. He'd never felt that way about anyone before. It had always been a 'love 'em and leave 'em' thing and he always slept alone.

Before meeting her, this wouldn't have been an issue. He would have gone to his bunk in the crew quarters without a second thought. Any time spent in her private rooms would have meant sex, and that was it. He'd never reached this point before with anyone, usually he had run for it long before, but Nia'ree was different somehow and it both thrilled and terrified him.

He had nearly resigned himself to the cold bunk in the crew quarters when his holo started chiming. Surprised, he pulled it out and answered it wondering who would be comming him at this hour.

His sister's face appeared and he saw the relief spread across her features when he answered. Something about her demeanor was off and he knew immediately she was upset for some reason. Her voice tried to remain light when she spoke, "Feel like popping off the ship and coming down to the spaceport cantina on Alderaan?"

"Sure thing, kid," he smiled at her, "In fact, I can do you one better. We're in a hangar. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Nik had a bottle of Corellian whiskey and two glasses and the booth in the back of the cantina. Situated with her back against the wall, her vibrosword within hands reach on the table, she had her blasters out and was flipping them with a blaster in each hand. Forward in a twirl, running through a sequence that looked well worn, forward, twirl, flip, slap into the backs of her palm to end the sequence.

Easily spotting Nik in the back of the nearly deserted cantina, Andronikos made his way over to her table, admiring her fancy gun work, before sliding into the bench next to her.

When she heard Drew's footsteps she holstered them with the same fancy flourishing she'd been flipping through without a thought.

"Hey, kid," he greeted her. Seeing the whiskey, he tossed back a shot and studied her pensive expression, "So, what's going on?"

He listened in silence while she poured out her story.

She bit her bottom lip with a wry look on her face. "Evidently said something in my sleep. Not sure what but…woke up to being vigorously beaten and called every Twi'lek curse word I know, and a few that I feel certain were curse words but I somehow missed knowing those. Only managed to figure it out once she started interspersing Kaliyo and a few other words of Basic in there…She was …pretty upset." Shook her head. "Thankfully she keeps her blaster in the crew quarters and didn't think of mine. So she settled for throwing everything she could find before she stomped out and went to crew quarters. Yeah, major screw up." Nik quirked a little smile. "Probably be a funny story if it hadn't been me it happened to."

Scooting closer she put her head on Drew's shoulder. He was slightly surprised when she did that. It seemed out of character for a Sith, but then he recalled what she'd told him about her life growing up and realized that whatever else her childhood was, it wasn't starved of affection. She had been a well taken care of little girl who knew people cared about her and would do what they could to keep her happy. "And she said something funny, well in the ranting, said Daddy warned her and she should have listened..." Nik looked up at Drew hurt plain in her eyes. "I know Daddy likes Vette, but…" She blinked a few tears away and quit talking and tucked her head back on Drew's shoulder and whispered, "I really didn't think I was something to be warned away from…"

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer when she whispered her last comment.

He sighed. Unfortunately, he knew exactly where the old man was coming from there. He'd broken his share of hearts the same way and his own mother was proof that he took after his father that way. Obviously Nik did too. "I wish I knew what to tell you, Nik. I can say that I was the same way. Hurt my share, and I never wanted to hurt them, they just were more attached than I was. It sounds like he recognized that you and Vette were in that place where she was more attached than you and was trying to spare you both the additional heartache. I imagine that doesn't help right now. Now, you just feel like he betrayed you, and that hurts," she burrowed in closer to him, "You said yourself that you're a better friend than a lover. Maybe take the opportunity to become friends with Vette, and let your past be past."


	5. Chapter 5

_Cast of Characters:_

_Shaydia-Human, Imperial Agent and Kaliyo IA Companion  
_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor, and Malavai Quinn, SW Companion  
_

_Nanna-Ashara Zavros Drellik, family to Nik'khe Revel, helped raise her on the ship along with the other companions of her mother A'iofe._

**S**haydia wrinkled her nose in distaste. She knew this was necessary, and would be in the best interests of the Empire, but stealing medicine from the wounded did not sit right with her. She reminded herself again that this was the enemy and bent to pick up a pack of medical supplies.

A blaster shot followed by the crash of breaking transparisteel, the slosh of liquid, and a pained groan turned her attention to her Sith companion. Nik'khe had a malicious grin on her face. Kaliyo let out a bark of laughter and aimed her blaster at the next kolto tank, spilling its occupant onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Shaydia asked, a slightly sickened look on her face.

Nik's eyes held a wild glee as she laughed. "Taking care that the forces that come next against the Empire are short a few more soldiers? We need the medicine for the Empire, yes? If we can reduce the number of combatants less medicine is needed. Logical don't you think? Besides, they're the enemy." Aiming again with her blasters for the far side of the tent two more kolto tanks exploded with kolto spilling out followed by a body leaking more than just kolto gel.

"I don't care how logical it is. Stop it!" Shaydia was shaking with anger, "They are helpless, wounded, and can't defend themselves."

Kaliyo snorted, "Agent, you are way too soft." She took aim again.

"That's an order, Kaliyo!" Shaydia barked. She turned to Nik'khe, "I know very well I can't order you to do anything, so I'm not going to. But you know what I think." She turned to march off, Kaliyo following sulkily.

Guns flipped through Nik's fingers while she considered what Shay had said. Nanna's face swam up remembering ….that however much the enemy they were, they were also people. Alive, they might join the Empire even, dead they never would.

A disgruntled frown crossed her face. The blasters flipped back in their holsters. "Well don't just stand there Quinn. Come on, we have more medical supplies to gather…Wait up Shay, let's see how much of these supplies we have between us."

"My Lord" Quinn inclined his head to her. "Reducing the number of combatants as you suggested does seem to be in the best interest of the Empire."

Nik shook her head. "I am Sith Quinn. I do as I please and today it pleases me to show mercy. Do as I say and gather the medical supplies and count them together with those Kaliyo has to see if we have acquired enough."


	6. Chapter 6

_My friend and I wanted to make it so our SW:TOR legacies were in the same universe. We both love the companions so much that this was causing us some trouble. This story continues the combinations of Legacies and introduces inter-relationships between Legacy characters Nia'ree and Nik'khe.  
_

_Cast of Characters:_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor  
_

_Shaydia-Human, Imperial Agent  
_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor  
_

_"Drew", Andronikos Revel-Son of Casey Rix and Andronikos Revel Sr. (Thistle Legacy, father of Nik'khe Revel, husband of A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor)_

_Nanna-Ashara Zavros Drellik, family to Nik'khe Revel, helped raise her on the ship along with the other companions of her mother A'iofe._

* * *

Shaydia was surprised to see Nia'ree's face when she answered her holocom, "Hello, Nia'ree. What can I do for you?"

The Chiss smiled, "Why so formal, Shay?"

"Habit, I suppose," she replied, "And the fact that you never call me, so something must be going on."

Nia'ree sighed, "It's not really that something is going on. I just need a break from, well, everything, and was thinking you might like to get that drink we discussed back on Dromund Kaas?"

Shaydia blinked in surprise. Recently she had been in contact with Nia'ree more, and their friendship had progressed to the point where she felt she could actually call it friendship, but a social outing was new. "That would be nice," she said.

Movement to her right caught her attention and she glanced over to see Nik'khe, who had been morosely flipping her blasters around, was paying attention to their conversation and had looked up in interest.

"That cantina at the Thul estate is small, but I see no reason why it wouldn't be adequate," Nia'ree was saying, "Meet there, maybe early evening, in two days?"

"I should be able to make that," Shaydia smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I," Nia'ree grinned, "See you then, Shay."

"See you," she flipped off the holocom. A fwump at her side brought her attention around to the Sith who had just dropped down to her haunches beside Shaydia and was watching her anxiously. "Yes, Nik'khe?"

Nik's most charming smile hit her face. "Going out for drink's with Drew's girlfriend? Can I come?"

Shaydia gave her a skeptical look, "I know what happened the last time you went out on the town. Or at least I'm still hearing rumors about it."

Nik's eyes widened and cast up and down while she bit one side of her lower lip. "I swear I won't hit on her. Or…break anything…or kill anyone…if I can possibly help it. Please?"

Shaydia still looked doubtful, "You barely even know Nia'ree. Why would you want to come?" This was a ridiculous thing to say, and Shaydia knew it. She only knew the Chiss marginally better than Nik did.

A serious look crossed Nik'khe's face and she held Shay's eyes. "I was telling the truth when I told him I always wanted a brother. And if she's what I think she is to him, I need to know her…I know you think I'm this crazy Sith. And I am. But it's not all that. My family might be more than a little bizarre but it's mine and…I want to know…all of it."

The agent studied her friend; it was still hard to believe that she, of all people, now had not one but two friends who were Sith. Nik'khe had been down the last couple of days. Shaydia had finally managed to get the information out of Quinn that Vette had ended her relationship with the Sith, and Shaydia suspected it had something to do with her troublemaking Rattataki companion. She sighed. Nik's desire to know her family was certainly understandable. Shaydia knew if the opportunity arose to somehow contact her siblings, she wouldn't be able to keep from taking advantage of it. "You promise there won't be any clean-up? I grant you the Thuls were grateful, or at least less annoyed, after you and Kaliyo tore through the Organas," she saw Nik's head drop slightly when she mentioned Kaliyo, confirming her suspicions, "But I can't afford losing face with them again. You're Sith, and so is Nia'ree, they won't come after you. I'll be the one taking the brunt of it."

"I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens. I can't promise…sometimes it's hard to…not lose it, with the right provocation. But if I do, it won't come back on you. That I can promise." Frustrated, she blew out a breath. "It's hard to explain. I know you think I kill everything on sight. That I go over the edge too easy. But I'm…nothing…compared to Mother. She could take out half a planet without a thought, or regret, if it served her purpose. That's not me. I'm not like Nia'ree though. She…felt…like Nanna. Mother's Jedi. So, I want to know…do you understand?" Nik shook her head and muttered under her breath about making no sense even to herself.

Shaydia nodded slowly, measuring her words as she spoke, "I understand what you're saying at least. I can't say I understand completely because in my line of work if you lose it you are considered a loose cannon and eliminated quietly," she stared off into the distance, "There's a lot of restraint and sacrifice involved. Perhaps that's why most Sith have so little patience with us," she met Nik's eyes, "More of us are killed by Sith than the enemy."

Nik nodded quietly. "It's got nothing to do with me being Sith. It's…Daddy and Mother. DNA. Whatever, it doesn't get in the way of being Sith, it's expected for us to be…unbalanced, crazy, whatever you want to call it." Her voice dipped to a bare whisper. "I try to stay away from people when I know…I just don't always know."

Shaydia sighed, "I suppose if Nia'ree is there things can't get too terribly out of control. She's pretty level-headed. Look," she sighed, "This was Nia'ree's idea, so I'm going to have to talk to her first. If she's okay with you joining us, so am I." Seeing Nik nod eagerly, Shay flipped her holocom back on, "Hi, Nia'ree."

The Chiss looked surprised, "Hello, Shay. Is something wrong?"

"Um, not really. I was wondering though…how would you feel about Nik'khe joining us for drinks?"

A tiny frown flitted across Nia'ree's face, "Well, I…" Commotion in the background was audible over the holochannel, "Shay, I need to call you back."

"Okay," the image cut out and Shaydia shrugged as she met Nik's eyes, "All we can do is wait."

"It's okay Shay. I'm no company right now anyway. I'll head back to the ship now that we've taken care of your problem with House Cortess." With a wave of her hand she signaled Quinn and started back toward the spaceport.

Nia'ree cut the call and turned to find out what had happened now. She was grateful for the chance to consider her answer though. From what she had seen of Nik'khe, she didn't dislike her, she just wasn't quite sure how to relate to her, or if the other Sith would understand why she did things the way she did.

The cargo hold was the source of the commotion and she found it was because a rather large box had landed on Andronikos' foot and he was swearing loudly. Sildrest seemed to be taking his time removing it. Nia'ree frowned. The twi'lek was on some kind of revenge kick or something lately. He wasn't outright acting against Andronikos, but it was clear he wasn't happy with the man and was taking pains to make sure that was known.

Nia'ree moved the box into place with a light Force shove and gave Sildrest a hard look which he totally ignored. Andronikos limped slightly as he crossed to her, "Thanks, Sith. Certainly wasn't getting any other help."

She nodded absently, her mind going back to her current dilemma.

"Something wrong?" Andronikos asked.

"I called Shay to see if she wanted to go get drinks, just relax for a bit. She agreed, but…" she bit her lip, "Then she called back to see if Nik'khe could join us."

"And you don't want her to?" Andronikos' voice was carefully neutral.

"It's not that. I just don't know her."

"Well, this could be a chance to get to know her," he pointed out.

"I know, I just…"

"Look, Nik's going through a rough patch. Her little twi'lek broke up with her when she found out Nik had been spending time with Shay's Rattataki. She could use the distraction. And please," he added, "Do not tell her that I told you that. I don't need my newfound Sith sister deciding I can't be trusted." He pulled Nia'ree against him, "You certainly don't have to invite her if you're not comfortable with it. She's a good kid, mostly, just a little…young and wild."

"Well, since she is your sister…" Nia'ree murmured, "I suppose I'd like to get to know her better anyway. Very well, I'll call Shay back and tell her Nik'khe can join us."

Neither of them noticed Sildrest listening in the background.

Nik grinned when Shay caught up with them after she got off the holo with Nia'ree saying the Chiss was fine with Nik joining them. "I could kiss you. Thank you so much." Turning she spun and flipped her guns out blowing a few crates randomly lying on the road sky high. She glanced at Quinn looking disapproving. "Go ahead and get it out of your system Quinn…" Nik proceeded to do a fairly good imitation of his voice saying, "Do you think that is a good idea my lord?" Quinn ran his hand through his hair and looked away desperately trying to conceal the small smile that had emerged when Nik teased him. Failing to notice Quinn's reaction, Nik turned to Shay. "When are we going and where? And should I send Quinn back to the hanger bay to stay with Vette at the ship?"

"We're meeting her at the Thul House cantina in two days. So, Quinn has plenty of time to get back to the ship," Shaydia grinned.

oOo

Nik pulled on her fancy silver skirt with its attached protrusion Vette liked to call a 'buttcape' and put on a silver and white midriff top to match. Hung her vibrosword on her back and straightened the spike in her Mohawk. Sticking her head out into the lounge she watched Vette linger morosely in the bar. Her heart skipped a beat but she turned away, sure that Vette had made the right decision, just had to work on fixing the awkward silences that dominated their interactions right now. "What do you think Vette? Think Nia'ree will think I'm at least going to try and not get into trouble if I'm wearing a skirt?" She spun and stopped in front of Vette with a tentative smile.

Vette nodded. "Yes my lord. Looks good. Don't get into trouble." She turned and went back to the communications room whistling to Pinkie to get her to follow.

Giggling she leaned against the table in the lounge where Quinn was studiously working on his datapad. "What do YOU think of the dress Quinn?" When that elicited no response she sighed and shoved the table a bit to get room and plopped into his lap after taking the datapad out of his hands. Looking into his face she tried again. "What do YOU think of the dress Quinn?"

Blinking Quinn looked at the considerably more feminine look currently being sported by his Sith Lord and swallowed. He maintained a neutral expression and studied her. "You look beautiful my lord." He held out his hand, a slight smile playing on his face and a subtle twinkle in his eye. "May I have my datapad back please?"

Nik maintained a droll look on her face and handed the datapad back to Quinn. A fond look crossed her face and she leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Well off I go to try and not get in trouble in front of my brother's girlfriend. Wish me luck! Keep the ship under control while I'm gone, Quinn." Nik grinned. "Be back in a bit"

The sun was just setting in a glorious display over the Alderaanian landscape when Shaydia arrived at the cantina. It was small, but Nia'ree had reserved one of their private booths for the evening. Shaydia smiled and waved when she saw the Chiss who was dressed informally but still looked elegant.

Her blue-grey hair was still up, but in a looser style that framed her face. Her dress was a bronze and gold, the bodice was beaded and lacy, and sleeveless, and the skirt was light and airy. Shaydia felt very inelegant in comparison. She had a tight, violet dress that came to mid-thigh and her hair was still pulled back in its usual style. Shaydia sighed enviously. She loved styling hair, and Nia'ree's was gorgeous.

Nik arrived shortly after Shay and smiled at the Chiss and Shaydia. She wore her hair in her usual mohawk but her dress was silver and long, though it did not hinder movement. Her top was sleeveless and extended only to her midriff. She did a few light dance steps on the way over to the table and swirled playfully before sitting at the table and joining Nia'ree and Shay.

Shaydia laughed when she saw the Sith dance over to their table. "You're in a good mood tonight, Nik."

The serving droid brought a round of drinks, "I wasn't sure what everyone drank so I just ordered some standard stuff," Nia'ree smiled, "It's good to see you again, Nik'khe. I hear about you all the time of course from Andronikos. Oh, he says you call him 'Drew'? I hope you don't mind if I don't. I realize that's your father's name, but it's how I know him."

Nik wrinkled her nose and grinned. "Oh I know. I'll work on realizing you mean Drew and not Daddy. I think it ought to be pretty clear though. Yes. Good mood. I don't have to think about Baras or the Jedi and her massively large number of family and friends that I am trying desperately not to kill." Nik leaned forward and put her elbows on the table and her hands on either side of her face and grinned. "Besides, I find it incredibly interesting that you met Drew on Tatooine just like Daddy met Mother there. Although Tatooine is a pit. And I hated it when I was there, even though I did meet a cute twi'lek there. He at least was interesting, unlike…all the sand."

"I can't say Tatooine was one of my favorite places to visit either," Shaydia said quietly, thinking of Mia and wondering if she was still running or if she'd found a place to hide.

Nia'ree shrugged and smiled slightly, "There are some good things on Tatooine."

"Well, not anymore…" Shaydia giggled, "You kind of took the best thing on the planet for yourself."

"Maybe," Nia'ree giggled too, "And it was SO worth it."

Sighing, Nik looked at Shay. "I should have left an Organa cantina standing. They had bands."

Shaydia smiled at her friend, "Bored already?"

"Wait," Nia'ree leaned forward, "That was you? I keep hearing about a couple of women who left the Organa Estate in shambles. The Thuls have been delighted, it broke at the same time as a huge scandal in one of their largest families and took the focus off of that."

"It wasn't me," Shaydia explained with a sigh, "I mistakenly agreed to let Kaliyo loose for an evening and she and Nik apparently got up to pretty much everything they could. And bear in mind that Kaliyo was the catalyst for that huge scandal you mentioned."

"It was me, well and Kaliyo. Breaking the cantinas was fun. Kaliyo was fun. Scandalizing Quinn was…" Nik grinned broadly, "hugely fun. Other things not so fun though." Nik looked morose and glanced at the bar. "Okay, I'm getting another drink. What do you two want?"

"If they have some good local wine, I'd have some of that," Shaydia replied.

Nia'ree shrugged, "I usually drink water, but I'll try something else."

"So, a small glass for Nia'ree. I'm not explaining to your brother why we brought his girlfriend back drunk."

Nik grinned. "Coming up." She acquired her Corellian whiskey and a glass, and two small glasses of an Alderaanian wine the bartender assured her was a very good year. All three glasses deposited, Nik sat, sighed happily, and sipped her whiskey. "You remind me of Nanna, Nia'ree. Not the old part, the way you feel in the Force. One of mother's companions, Ashara is her real name, I call her Nanna, she helped raise me, and she used to be a Jedi. You feel like her." Nik blushed and hid her head. "That came out so wrong."

Nia'ree shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She wasn't sure yet where the line between "Andronikos' little sister" and "rival Sith" was. Admitting she preferred using the Light side of the Force seemed like a good way to get herself on someone's list to be killed.

Wincing, Nik continued, "I'm so sorry, I did not in any way mean to imply you were wimpy or fluffy or Jedi like. You'd need to know Nanna, she's really nothing like that…Oh, can we just forget I said that?" Nik swallowed looking at Nia'ree before taking another drink of her whiskey and resolutely shutting her mouth.

Nia'ree smiled slightly and moved her hand over near Nik's, not quite touching her, "You didn't offend me, Nik'khe. I'm not a…traditional…Sith, and that can upset those who are," she sighed, "I guess this means I trust you to tell you that."

Shaydia had been watching the conversation warily. Despite Nik's assurances, she wasn't quite convinced she wasn't going to take the fall if something happened.

The chime of Nia'ree's holo made all three of them jump. The Chiss shook herself and pulled it out, "Yes?"

Andronikos' face appeared, "Hey, Sith, sorry to interrupt, but…" the wail of a very unhappy infant came through the holo's speakers, "Tessy is kind of upset and wants her momma."

Nia'ree nodded, "Thank you, Andronikos. I'll be right there. I'm so sorry," she turned to her companions, "She's going through a clingy stage. It was wonderful to spend time with you both."

Nik nodded. "Probably for the best. I'd probably say something else awful if I kept talking." She looked at her drink again, took another sip and stared down in the glass thinking about what an idiot she was.


	7. Chapter 7

_My friend and I wanted to make it so our SW:TOR legacies were in the same universe. We both love the companions so much that this was causing us some trouble. This story continues with out merging of legacies and introduces a relationship between Sildrest a Sith Inquisitor of Sherastillin Legacy and Nik'khe, Sith Warrior of Thistle Legacy. Complications arise due to the complex relationship on Nia'ree's ship between her, the father of her child Sildrest, and her lover Andronikos Revel. This is further complicated when Andronikos (Drew) finds that Sildrest has re-established a relationship with his newfound sister Nik'khe.  
_

_Cast of Characters:_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor, Sorcerer  
_

_(Drew) Andronikos Revel-Son of Casey Rix and Andronikos Revel Sr. (Thistle Legacy, father of Nik'khe Revel, husband of A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor)_

_Shaydia-Human, Imperial Agent. Sherastiliin Legacy  
_

_Sildrest- Lethan Twi'lek, Sith Inquisitor, Assassin, traveling companion of Nia'ree and father of her daughter Tessy_

_Tessy-Daughter of Nia'ree and Sildrest_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor  
_

**S**ildrest stalked out of the hangar. Sparks of lightning flickered over the surface of his skin. He was dangerously close to losing it, and he had promised Nia'ree he would not kill that irritating pirate. It was bad enough to watch the woman he had (sort of) fallen in love with go absolutely gooey eyed over a guy without a smidgen of Force sensitivity. He also had to watch his daughter fawn over the man as well. There was genuine affection between the baby and Revel, and an easy relationship that Sildrest had never managed to achieve with his own child.

Thul nobles leapt out of his path as he slammed through doors and out into the brisk night air. He hadn't worn any kind of heavy covering, just his thin shirt, and he shivered involuntarily. A drink to warm him from the inside out sounded like just the thing and he turned his steps towards the tiny cantina that sat on Thul lands.

He shushed the little voice that reminded him that Nia'ree was going to be here with a couple of her friends. Including, Revel's sister. He knew her name, but he couldn't remember why he knew it.

A familiar Force presence hurried past him, wrapped in layers of a thick cloak. Nia'ree was obviously focusing on something else and didn't even glance at him as she went by. He was also masking his presence.

The warm cantina made his skin prickle pleasantly as it warmed up. He stepped up to the bar and ordered a shot which he downed quickly. Looking around the small room, he saw a familiar face. His eyes narrowed as he studied the young Sith woman. Downing another shot, he made his way over to the table where she sat with a pretty blonde human.

"Hello there," he dropped into the seat next to her, "Fancy meeting you here."

Nik looked up from her drink, a smile blossoming across her face. "Sildrest. I didn't know you were on Alderaan. Fancy meeting you here indeed. Shay this is Sildrest, we worked together on Tatooine. He's quite…handy…with a lightsaber." Nik chuckled, head tilted, a playful look dancing in her eyes while she looked into Sildrest's eyes.

Shaydia looked between the two Sith and decided that now was an excellent time for her to make a break for it. The sudden tension between the two was palpable and she didn't want to be present when it took whatever form it was going to take. "It's getting late, Nik. I'm going to take off." She didn't even receive a wave as a good-bye from Nik'khe. Shaking her head, Shaydia left the cantina.

Peripherally, Sildrest noticed the human leaving. Just as well. He only had eyes for the young woman who had made Tatooine bearable for a few unforgettable hours. And now he knew why Revel's sister's name had sounded so familiar. He was looking into her amber eyes right now.

"So nice to see you again." Nik's eyes locked into Sildrest's. Leaning in, she placed a hand behind his neck and pulled lightly, drawing his face to hers.

Sildrest felt the feral grin stretch his lips, matching the predatory gleam in Nik's eyes. One hand came up to trace lightly over the ridges running down her breastbone, "It has been far too long," he replied before leaning in and kissing her lips hungrily. Pulling back slightly, he nipped lightly at the muscles of her neck until he reached where the neck met the shoulder and her top impeded his progress.

Nik pursed her lips and trailed her hand down a lekku tugging gently while using the tips of her nails to trace its length. "Unless Duke Kendoh has been rude and reassigned them I do have a room here not far from the cantina. Would you like to...go there?"

"By all means," he stood and pulled her up to join him, "Lead the way." Sildrest greedily took in the movement of the young Sith's hips under the silky fabric of her skirt. He remembered very well the power in her sleek frame, and the strength in those legs when they were wrapped around him.

The cool night air was almost a relief, and helped Sildrest clamp down on his control. His burning hunger for Nik'khe was almost overwhelming. He wanted her for her own merits of course, they had very much enjoyed one another on Tatooine and he was looking forward to that again, but couldn't deny that little thrill at the thought of having Revel's sister writhing and screaming under his touch. It was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Nik laughed and turned in the twi'lek dance step sequence Vette had taught her and then grinned, opening the door to the room she had been assigned and running her hands appreciatively down Sildrest's arms while she continued her dance with a giggle.

Sildrest smiled. That was the thing he remembered most about Nik from Tatooine. Her enthusiasm. He rested his hands on her hips, and shifted when he needed to in order stay with her while she moved through the sensuous dance. Finishing with a flourish, Nik laughed up into his eyes. Unable to resist the golden glow, he bent his head and traced her brow ridges with the tip of his tongue. Feeling her shiver, he continued tracing the contours of her face until her breathing was shallow and rapid.

Refocusing her eyes, Nik bit her lip and caught his eyes with an evil gleam. She grasped one of his lekku and slid her fingers down until she found the extremely sensitive area she had discovered on Vette, further down of course on Sildrest, given his lekku length, and pulled it to her mouth running her teeth down to it while pressing softly with her fingers from the other side.

An indrawn breath hissed through his teeth. This particular trick was not generally known to non-twi'leks and it was more than he could handle given how aroused he was. His hands grappled with the fabric of her skirt, bunching it around her waist. He used the Force to hold it up while one hand went behind her neck to pull her in for an almost frantic kiss, and the other deftly undid the front of his trousers. Releasing her neck, he bent slightly, catching a thigh in each hand and lifting her up until he had her pressed against the wall.

Through all of this, Nik had not let go of his lekku and she repeated her previous actions with a wicked grin on her face. A harsh groan escaped Sildrest and he thrust up into her in one stroke.

Arching her head back, she let out a quivering moan and wrapped her legs around his hips. Catching the other lekku she located a bundle of nerves on the other side where the lekku attached to his skull and pressed firmly with the base of her palm while she used the Force to intensify the feeling.

He would have sworn she did not know these things the last time they were together. Casting back with the only part of his mind capable of coherent thought, Sildrest tried to remember if there was something particular that Nik had liked. His vision was starting to blacken around the edges. He couldn't think and she kept massaging that spot. He would have cried out when his climax overtook him, but he passed out instead. A wash of purple lightning bathed both of them when he lost control and dropped to the floor.

Nik trembled and gasped out Sildrest's name when the lightning hit her. Then her body and head hit the floor. She sat up chuckling and muttering, "Well that was worth it, but I can only imagine the weird bruises this one's gonna get me." She grabbed a pillow from the bed and propped it under Sild's head, checking to make sure he was merely unconscious and not actually hurt. Running her fingertips over his jaw she gently kissed his lips and eyelids till he opened his eyes.

Consciousness returned with a jolt and Sildrest moved blindingly fast when it did. In seconds he had discarded Nik's clothing along with his own, with judicious help from the Force, and her, he suspected, and he had her pinned beneath him. With an almost animal growl, he bit into the flesh of her shoulder, and felt her gasp and shiver under him. There was no room for thought, primal instinct took over and he used every trick he'd ever learned over the course of the next few hours as he discovered exactly what it took to elicit those delicious screams of pleasure from Nik.

Nik ignored the incessant chiming from her holo for the first hour while they were recovering from each other. She finally sat up with a grumble and opened it. Sure enough, Quinn. "I'm not dead Quinn. You are not my personal babysitter. Take care of the ship and leave me alone." Nik snapped the holo back shut and chucked it at her clothes. "Damned Imperial." She smiled at Sildrest and laid her head on his shoulder. "What time is it do you think?"

Sildrest stretched and hugged her tightly to him, "Not nearly late enough, but unfortunately I'm going to start getting calls too if we don't head back." He kissed her lazily before sitting up and looking for his clothes. He reached over and caught Nik's chin with his hand, holding her eyes with his, "I'm very glad we ran into each other again."

oOo

**N**ik walked over to Sildrest's hangar, laughing. Smiling, she pointed a bit west when they got to his. "Mine's that way." Her eyes twinkled. "I drank too much or you have an intoxicating effect all on your own, either way, in the best interest of not getting myself into some sort of mess I should go to my ship."

Sildrest smiled. "Stay a little longer. Then you can go to your…boring…ship." He pulled her into the lounge area of the hanger bay where he pressed her against the wall and kissed her until tiny noises started coming from her throat.

Nik inhaled sharply and pulled back, breathing raggedly. "You keep doing that and I'm going to rip all your clothes off again and I can't promise they'll survive this time."

Sildrest pinned her arms with a throaty laugh.

The ping of a blaster bolt ricocheting off the wall next to their heads drew their attention to the new arrival in the hangar. "What…" Drew's question died out when he saw it was his _sister _that Sildrest had pinned against the wall. Fury blazed through him and both blasters were in his hands without conscious thought.

Sildrest was just as fast with his blade and it became a crimson whirlwind while he blocked the rapid blaster fire. A twinge of regret hit him. He had only thought of this as a possibility in passing and actually spending time with Nik had driven all thoughts of potential revenge on her brother from his mind.

Nik looked confused for a moment watching Drew and Sildrest. Glaring, she Force slammed her brother into the nearest wall and knocked Sildrest's saber flying in a very lucky disarm. Turning back to her brother she stepped close, her face in his. "What the hell exactly are you doing Drew?" A puzzled look crossed her face replacing the anger and she looked over her shoulder at Sildrest. "And what is my brother doing in your ship hanger?"

"_His_ ship hangar?" Drew repeated, shaking his head to clear the stars, "It's not _his_ hangar, it's not his _ship_!"

"Listen," Sildrest began from behind them, "I didn't know…"

"Like _hell_ you didn't know!"

Nik looked between the two men. They clearly didn't like each other. Vague memories of Sildrest mentioning traveling with another Sith while they were on Tatooine started emerging.

Nik looked Drew in the face. "Sildrest and I met on Tatooine. I didn't even know you existed then. We traveled together. And now that I think about it he did mention traveling with another Sith…" Turning around she walked up to Sildrest and looked him in the eye. "Tell me you didn't know and you weren't trying to get a rise out of my brother. Because if you were that would be…very unpleasant…for you. And I'd really like to continue…" she ran her hand up to the nerve bundle attached to his head and stroked it "…our very pleasant interactions."

Drew lunged forward only to find himself pinned to the wall by an invisible hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Nik was holding him there with the Force.

Sildrest shivered and swallowed hard, "I didn't make the connection. Not until later," he shook his head away from Nik'khe's hand, "I enjoyed spending time with you on Tatooine, and that was what I was thinking when I saw you here. The fact that it would bother _him_," he glared at Drew, "wasn't a driving factor but it did occur to me."

Nik bit her lower lip and looked up at Sildrest. "Forgiveness is not a strong suit in my family, just so you know. I do believe you.. So…interested in _**me**_, or interested in annoying my brother?"

Sildrest met her eyes steadily, "I don't honestly care what your brother thinks. You are an amazing woman and I would very much like to continue to get to know you and spend time with you," he glanced back at the irate man by the wall and continued grimly, "But if his opinion is important, I understand, and I will keep my distance and honor that." He took one of her hands in both of his and pressed a kiss to her palm, "I have nothing but the highest respect for you, Nik'khe."

A wry grin crossed Nik's face. "This is a really stupid guy argument isn't it?" Leaning in to Sildrest she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I'm putting together some pieces. Probably need to talk to Nia'ree to get all of them though. But I'd like to spend more time with you. I'd like it a great deal."

Sildrest moved to wrap his arms around Nik, but was stopped by Drew breaking free of her Force hold, "No, no this is not happening."

"What is going on?" Nia'ree's voice stopped another explosion before it could happen, "I could feel the three of you from the ship and you were disturbing Tessy. Do you mind telling me what the problem is?"

Drew began sputtering. Sildrest stepped forward, "I was unaware that the young lady I spent time with on Tatooine was his sister, and when we encountered one another again here on Alderaan, we…decided to spend time together again."

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Drew snarled.

Nia'ree held up one hand, "Andronikos, your sister is an adult and I think you'll find she's within her rights to share her bed with whomever she chooses. Sildrest, you may not have been aware of the connection, but I'm sure you also have some lingering resentment over Tessy being so fond of Andronikos."

His chin jutted out angrily.

Nik looked from one to the other, "Why does what Tessy thinks matter so much?"

They all exchanged a look. Finally, Nia'ree said, "Sildrest is Tessy's father."

Nik covered her mouth and tried desperately to keep a straight face. "I…see. Um, that…" she cleared her throat "…would cause a problem. Hmmm…yeah," she nodded. She looked at Nia'ree. "Remind me someday when we're not standing in the middle of…emotionally charged men…to tell you a story about Mother, Daddy and Uncle Talos. Remarkably similar story. Yours has a better ending, but still remarkably similar." Nik put on her best charming smile and faced Nia'ree. "Hmm…so…since I'm here anyway and I '_think_' they're not going to kill each other…Can I meet Tessy?"

Nia'ree smiled slowly. She was already growing very fond of Andronikos' fiery little sister, "Yes, I think that would be lovely. You two," she pointed at the two men, "Do not lay a finger, blaster bolt, lightsaber, or any other type of weapon that can be _thought_ of on one another," she hit them both with a wave of Force healing, "I know exactly what injuries you currently have. If that changes, the one responsible is going to be very sorry. I may not be any good with a lightsaber, but I have other ways of making sure you take me seriously," she turned back to Nik, and slipped a companionable arm around the other woman's waist, "Come along, Nik'khe. Tessy was just waking up from her nap and my Dashade can only handle the first ten minutes with her when she has just woken up. It takes her that long to figure out that he's the only one around."

Nik grinned. "Oh can I sing to her? Daddy always woke me up with a song. Great fun to sing…" Turning around she grinned and winked at Drew and Sildrest. "Even if Nia'ree isn't good with a lightsaber, I'd like to remind you that I am very good with my vibrosword. And I'd be perfectly happy to help her in any way necessary to…resolve…things."


	8. Chapter 8

_My friend and I wanted to make it so our SW:TOR legacies were in the same universe. We both love the companions so much that this was causing us some trouble. This story icontinues intertwining the characters of the Legacies.  
_

_Cast of Characters:_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor, Sorcerer(Sherastiliin Legacy)  
_

_(Drew)Andronikos Revel-Son of Casey Rix and ((Andronikos Revel Sr. (Thistle Legacy, father of Nik'khe Revel, husband of A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor))) - Drew is Sherastiliin Legacy Andronikos Revel_

_Shaydia-Human, Imperial Agent(Sherastiliin Legacy)_

_Sildrest- Lethan Twi'lek, Sith Inquisitor, Assassin, traveling companion of Nia'ree and father of her daughter Tessy(Sherastiliin Legacy)_

_Tessy-Daughter of Nia'ree and Sildrest(Sherastiliin Legacy)_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor(Thistle Legacy)  
_

**N**ia'ree led Nik up the ramp and into the Fury's central room. Nik was looking around with an air of familiarity which was logical since as near as Nia'ree could tell they Empire had a Fury for every Sith in the galaxy.

"_Little Sith, the child is growing weary of waiting for you_."

Nia'ree patted the Dashade on the arm and ducked into her room where she could hear Tessy fussing.

The eight month old had pulled herself up with the side of her bed and was looking mournfully around the room. Her little face lit up when she saw her mother, blue eyes sparkling with joy. Nia'ree picked her up and smoothed the fine black hair down before turning to face Nik'khe, "Tessy, this is Nik'khe. Nik, this is my daughter, Nia'drestia."

Grinning, Nik stuck her finger on her own nose and turned it around facing Tessy and wiggled it tickling Tessy on the nose with the Force. "Hi Tessy. Want to play?" She tilted her head to the side and offered both hands outward to the baby, not moving, waiting for her response.

Tessy's eyes went round as she observed this newcomer. Nia'ree could feel her daughter's fumbling baby attempts to reach out through the Force and assess the stranger's intentions. Smiling, Nia'ree comforted Tessy with the Force, telling her it was okay and mother trusted this person. Then, she guided Tessy's reaching so she could touch Nik'khe's Force presence. The effect this had was immediate. Tessy clearly recognized something in Nik that she felt in Drew because she launched herself at the Sith with a happy cry.

Nik grinned and caught Tessy, tossing her lightly up and down before rubbing noses with her. "So, you've been playing with the Dashade hmm? I had a Dashade too. Very quiet fellows. Did you know they are ticklish though?"

Tessy giggled and reached up to tug at Nik's hair. Her mohawk was currently in very sad shape. Nia'ree bit her lip realizing what that meant and hoped that Andronikos hadn't made the full connections yet. Tessy next reached for Nik's earrings and Nia'ree stepped in, "No, Tessy, you don't touch those."

Gurgling, Tessy leaned in and planted a very sloppy kiss on Nik's cheek.

Nia'ree smiled, "Well, she likes you."

Nik giggled as she tossed Tessy up in the air and then blew on her tummy while she laughed. "I like her too. I should probably go to my ship though. Doubtless Quinn will start calling me again if I don't."

**A**ndronikos watched the two women disappear. Scowling, he turned and stalked out of the hangar, ignoring the look he got from Sildrest. He wasn't even sure why he was so angry. Exiting the spaceport, he looked around. He had no idea where he wanted to go, or what exactly he was doing.

He turned towards the gate that led out of Thul lands and into the Kaamos territory. There was a small rock not far from the gate which he kicked angrily and then sat on. He was so absorbed in glaring at the stunning Alderaanian scenery that he didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching.

"Andronikos?"

He whirled to see Nia'ree's friend, Shay, standing there watching him curiously, "Hey," he grunted.

Shaydia looked around, biting her lip in concern, "Are you okay?" she asked finally.

"Not really," he sighed.

She sat gingerly on another nearby rock, "If you want to talk, I can listen."

"Couldn't hurt," Andronikos murmured. He looked over at Shay to see she was waiting patiently for whatever he needed to say. "Okay, so, you know that I just recently learned that Nik'khe is my sister."

Shaydia nodded, "Yes, I was there when the two of you met."

"Right. Well, I just found out that she…" he shuddered, "She spent the night with Sildrest."

"The Lethan twi'lek?" Shaydia pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"You know him?"

"I was in the cantina when he came in and he and Nik seemed to recognize one another immediately."

Andronikos blew out a breath, "Yeah, apparently they worked together some on Tatooine."

"Yes, I believe they mentioned that," she frowned at him, "Why is that a problem? He seemed decent enough."

"Yeah, he's not as bad as I originally thought. It's just…" he scrubbed a hand over his head.

"It's just what?" she prompted.

"He's Tessy's dad." Andronikos shrugged.

"Okay, I'm still not getting it I guess."

He frowned at her, "The guy that my sister just spent the night doing Force knows what with, is the same guy that had a baby with the girl I'm with."

Shaydia bit her lip, "Well, okay, I can see how that might make you slightly uncomfortable. But it's just a really odd set of circumstances that you don't need to worry that much about."

"I shot at him," Andronikos admitted.

"You what?"

"Well, I didn't hit him. Guy's fast with that lightsaber."

"Why would you shoot at him?" Shaydia was torn between amusement and horror that someone would actually shoot at a Sith.

"I wasn't thinking. I saw him with Nik and flipped out." He shook his head, "You know, I wasn't even thinking about Nia'ree or Tessy when I did. Just about Nik."

Shaydia giggled, "Sounds like older brother syndrome. You think you need to protect her."

"Don't know why. Hell, I know she can take care of herself. Anything I can do is…nothing."

"My foster brother was like that with his sister. Of course, she was one of those that you wonder how she makes it through a day on her own. She needed help crossing mud puddles," she smiled in remembrance, "I splashed them on her. Which naturally led to her brother coming after me."

"You beat him to a pulp didn't you?"

"Pretty near. He kept coming though. Every time I did something to her, he'd come after me and I'd beat him up. It was like he couldn't help it."

Andronikos suddenly looked horrified, "Please don't tell me I'm going to end up going after everyone that could potentially hurt Nik. I'll end up dead."

Shaydia laughed, "Just keep reminding yourself that she's Sith," she looked away, "That being said, she may be more than capable of looking after herself physically, I'm not so sure she does as well when it comes to matters of the heart," she put a hand on his forearm, "You should probably try to let her see you as someone she can come to and talk if she needs it. I have a feeling that's going to help her more than anything else."

"I'll try…" he said.

"Well, it's certainly up to you, but I would recommend not getting all wound up about Nik's flavor of the month. Whatever is going on with her and Sildrest is probably not going to last long enough to make it worth getting upset over."

"What if it does?"

Shaydia smiled, "Well, you'll have lots of time to learn to deal with it in that case."


	9. Chapter 9

_My friend and I wanted to make it so our SW:TOR legacies were in the same universe. We both love the companions so much that this was causing us some trouble. This story continues the incorprations of our legacies._

_Cast of Characters:_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor, Sorcerer  
_

_(Drew)Andronikos Revel-Son of Casey Rix and Andronikos Revel Sr. (Thistle Legacy, father of Nik'khe Revel, husband of A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor)_

_Sildrest- Lethan Twi'lek, Sith Inquisitor, Assassin, traveling companion of Nia'ree and father of her daughter Tessy_

_Tessy-Daughter of Nia'ree and Sildrest_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor  
_

_Vette, Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

_Malavai Quinn, Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

**S**ildrest checked the datapad once again to make sure he had the coordinates of the ruins programmed correctly. There were supposed to be some writings there that could help with his research, and Nia'ree was looking for clues as to what her master had planned with the artifacts she'd been gathering.

As he reached the exit to the spaceport, a familiar red mohawk caught his attention and he turned aside to greet her, "Good morning, Nik'khe."

"Good morning, Sildrest I'm relaxing. Don't have any assignments today and the Imperial is driving me insane, and Vette has a cold and is cranky. I thought I'd find Shay and see if she needed any help but I can't seem to locate her. Most annoying."

Sildrest grinned at her litany of woes, "Well, it's not terribly exciting to most, but I've gotten the location of some ruins about an hour away and was going to head there to see if I could find some missing puzzle pieces in something I've been working on. You're welcome to join me if you like."

"Sure. I'm pretty good with puzzle pieces. Mother's big thing is the sphere of knowledge. Been going to ruins all my life with Uncle Talos. I'm nothing as good as him. He works magic with old relics and the like but I am pretty good with it."

"Excellent. I've arranged transportation already, but I can't see why it couldn't accommodate both of us," he gestured toward the speeder pad, "Your Uncle Talos sounds fascinating. I like old relics and artifacts, but I'm mostly self-taught, so I don't have the knowledge that some of them require. I just have to hand those over to others wiser than I."

"He can be pretty fascinating. I've seen him put together the strangest things, then all of a sudden a door to an ancient temple will open with just a few touches from him. It's like...almost a force talent but just for finding things, expanding knowledge. Mother gives him a lot more freedom than he ever had in the Reclamations service. So I think he...does more? Because he can, if you know what I mean."

Sildrest nodded as they climbed into the rented speeder. He checked briefly to make sure the container of food was secure. "That makes sense. You work harder when you're free, no question about that," he smiled at her, "Okay, it's on autopilot, probably about a forty-five minute flight so feel free to take a nap or whatever you'd like."

Nik leaned back and relaxed in the speeder and kicked off her boots. "What sort of relics do you find on Alderaan anyway? Most of what I have seen have been family relics that they seems obsessively attached to, nothing really interesting, well other than to them I suppose. Although there were some interesting fighting techniques documented in the things at House Rist when I was…there...that I noticed." A mischievous gleam hit her eyes and she extended her foot and tickled his side with a toe.

He grumbled and grabbed at her foot, "You would hit the one spot that I am actually ticklish, wouldn't you."

Grinning triumphantly, Nik giggled. "That is known as 'a lucky shot'. However I may have miscalculated." Pulling back with her foot, she tried to extricate it from his grasp while giggling.

He tightened his hold on the wriggling foot, running his thumb up and down the sole, "To answer your question. Yes, it is mostly the Houses that you find relics for, but the Houses have produced their share of Jedi, so there are a number of Jedi ruins and relics here which are always interesting if nothing else. There is also the native species, the Killiks, and there is a great deal of their history to be found. Much of which we know nothing about."

Biting her bottom lip, Nik took a deep breath and tried desperately not to laugh. Pressing her eyes open and closed, and pursing her lips and cheeks to hold in the breaths of laughter, she replied. "That's…fascinating. I hadn't thought about the Killiks to be honest. I did see some of..." clearing her throat and focusing on not giggling again "...their nests when I was traveling with Shay."

"Oh, you're very good," he teased her. Holding her foot firmly with one hand, he ran the fingers of the other up and down with varying pressures. Then, rubbed his thumb firmly up the instep of her foot.

She drew in a deep breath and looking determined she cleared her throat, blew out a breath, and closed her eyes. Clearly chanting something internally, she took on a faint golden glow and pulled her foot back rapidly, tucking it under her when he loosened his grip, looking at her oddly.

Sildrest shook his head, "Jedi techniques, Nik? Really?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures? I know some. Aunt Ashara was a Jedi before she became one of mother's companions."

"Well, for future reference, you can also say 'Please, stop', and I will. You do have to say 'please' though."

"Noted." Her eyes sparkled at Sildrest and she leaned forward to press a soft kiss on his lips before leaning back to grin at him again.

Sildrest checked the course, "Looks like we're coming up on the ruins. They should be visible right over those trees to the left. Right about...now." The ruins of what must have once been a very fine building stood on a little rise in the middle of a thick grove of trees. Carefully maneuvering the speeder, Sildrest managed to bring it to a stop near what looked like the front gate. Thick plant growth covered most of the surfaces. Mostly ivies, but up where the sun had better access the sweet smell of Alderaanian rose permeated the air while the blossoms covered the walls. Sildrest looked around, "Well, it's not Killik anyway. Knew that before, but...confirmed." He grinned at Nik.

Nik pulled her boots back on. "No, looks Jedi. Pretty old too. What are you looking for in there anyway? Most of what I have seen in the older family libraries in the way of old writings was stored in jars or urns. So, if that's what you are looking for we need to see if there are any intact urns out there."

"You're probably right. It looks like that section over there might still have a roof. We could start there. It's more likely to have artifacts that are still intact at any rate." He glanced at Nik, "What do you think? You know a lot about this stuff, obviously."

"Well, more I've been around it. I wouldn't claim to know it. I've seen people who really do, and trust me, I know nothing in comparison. But yes, its probably a good place to start. I assume you are collecting this for someone who does that sort of thing, do you know if anything gets passed on to Darth Nox? Curious mostly, doesn't matter really."

Sildrest frowned, "Can't say that's a name I've heard come up, but mostly I am collecting for Nia'ree and her master. I couldn't say what either of them does with it afterwards. For myself, I've been researching a few techniques and was looking for more information. If I do find it, I would probably send it on to Korriban so it can be taught to new acolytes and other Sith. If they are even interested. I'm looking for defensive techniques,which is why Jedi ruins are the perfect place."

"Well, yes, it would be. Let's see what we can find then shall we?"

There was a lot of undergrowth that they had to fight their way through to get to the room Sildrest had seen that looked like it might be intact. He briefly considered using his lightsaber, but there was always the chance of damaging something irreplaceable if you didn't see it hidden in the brush.

The room was bigger than it had looked from the other side, and while half of it was still covered by a high ceiling, the other half had collapsed in and the sunlight danced across the multi hued rose blossoms. Sildrest inhaled deeply. The scent of roses, aged stone, damp undergrowth, and the earthy smell of crumbling mortar tickled his senses. There were faint bird cries, but none were in that silent cathedral of ruined stone. Stepping carefully, he began running his hands lightly on the walls, looking for any writing, while keeping an eye out for any kind of container that might hold the knowledge he was seeking.

Nik sat back on the floor scanning for depressions visually, while running her fingertips over cracks in the flooring. "They put things under the floor sometimes too. If they have time to hide things when fleeing or whatever. So, you want to look under as well as over and around." She bit the inside of her cheek, thinking while she looked around the room. "Oh, and the little statues, haven't actually seen any here on Alderaan but its a hallmark of older Jedi ruins, hiding teaching relics and scrolls and whatnot inside statues of early Jedi teachers. Over to your left Sildrest, see the depression in the wall? Go there and try pressing with the flat of your hand at about a child's standing height. The way that wall is made it almost looks like some of the old teaching nooks Uncle Talos showed me in the ruins on Voss. If it is, then its padawan height, so you have to look for the triggers at a child's height."

Sildrest nodded and went to look at the spot she had indicated. Glancing back her direction, he noted that she hadn't moved from the place she'd chosen to sit.

Laughing, she explained her seated position on the floor. "I really am trying to help, but I have this amazing ability to find floor traps in these things. So really, it's best if I scan from a distance rather than triggering drop panels with my feet. I'll be over here weaving and looking at the walls and floor from a distance, its much safer." Gathering up a small collection of vines and roses in various states of opening, she sat on the floor while she watched Sildrest and quietly wove the vines and flowers she had collected.

Following Nik's suggestions, Sildrest had found a number of hiding spots, though so far they were mostly empty. He had found a few writings that looked promising and tucked them into his bags for later study.

As the afternoon progressed, Nik amassed quite a collection woven floral things. Mid afternoon she spread the blanket from the lunch container and laid out the food on the floor. "Hey Sild, you really should stop and eat. You're going to start missing things if you don't take a break."

Absently, Sildrest turned to look at her, her words slowly processing, "Yeah, you're probably right." He rubbed his forehead and made his way carefully back to where Nik'khe was sitting, "I have had some success anyway. Not sure that it will amount to anything, but a few of these markings appear to be like what I have been looking for." He settled onto the blanket opposite her and cocked his head curiously at the pile of woven flowers. With one finger, he lifted a wreath and examined it. "What are these?" he asked Nik with a smile.

Nik grinned and colored slightly. "Well I had an abundance of materials so I couldn't resist. What you are holding is a rose wreath, you can wear them and stuff. I have some little ones of rosebuds and things that won't wilt fast for Tessy." Picking up another piece made primarily from vines with flowers worked into the handle and sides periodically. "This one is a basket. I thought Nia'ree might like one. I have a flat one and then a couple that have handles." She picked up another shaped basket made mostly of vines, shaped like a relic vase. "The vines do shaped stuff real nicely, good for holding things. Made that one for you. It's another thing that Aunt Ashara taught me. Weaving. She tried with knitting too but that is totally beyond me. She had fond hopes that one of these activities would 'calm me down'." Biting her bottom lip she giggled. "Fairly hopeless cause though." Chuckling lightly, she caught his eyes. "I guess I have kind of odd skills, but my family isn't actually that normal, even for a Sith."

He turned the wreath over in his hands, "You wear it?" With a grin, he leaned over a plopped it on her head. It caught on her mohawk and draped down one side of it. "Hmm, not sure about that look. It's very unique though."

Nik laughed with a playful spark in her eyes and pulled off the wreath. "You tell anyone I willingly did this you are _**so **_dead. She reached up and fluffled her mohawk for a bit until it fell and then plopped the wreath back on with a laugh. "See? works fine."

Sildrest grinned, "I like it." He leaned over and gave her a kiss, "Very good look for you. Not that the mohawk isn't. But I like this too."

Giggling, and laying back on the floor looking mischievous she pulled him down and gave him a light kiss and a wink. "Well, we don't discuss non mohawk looks though. Someone might think I'm not scary and it ruins the whole image thing. Find anything interesting over there?"

"I found a few things," he pulled his pack over, "I think some of these are the techniques I was reading about that I wanted to find more on. And I found this," he held up a small relic, "It looks connected to some of the stuff Nia'ree has been working on, so I thought I'd let her take a look at it anyway," he looked around and picked up a large piece of wood nearby. Pulling out his carving knife that he always had with him, he began whittling at the wood, following the contours to see what shape it would take.

Flipping over on her stomach to watch with her chin propped between her hands, Nik's eyes rounded in delight watching the wood change shape in Sildrest's hands. After watching for a while silently she interjected, "That's beautiful... Where did you learn to do that?" Eyes twinkling, she giggled softly. "See, that's creative, like the knitting. I can't do that kind of thing, no patience."

"Well," he shaved off a long curl, "It's just something I sort of picked up. I didn't have a lot of free time, of course, and when I did I couldn't go looking for hobbies to work on. But there was usually wood to be found, and we were allowed a small knife. Also, it's something that can be done in the dark, you can work by feel. That came in useful on those nights where I couldn't sleep, but couldn't go anywhere."

Nodding, Nik sat up on her knees, scooted forward into Sildrest's lap, kissed him softly on the center of the forehead, and pulled up close tracing under his eyes. "Mother's are in different places," she said softly, trailing her fingers down his chest. She settled her hands across his chest lightly, "there and one at the base of her spine." Eyes twinkling into his, she reached down and lightly tickled the spot on his side she found earlier with a grin.

He grabbed at her arm, "Not a good idea, Nik. I am holding a knife," he held up his carving knife and smirked, "Granted, I don't know that it could do much damage, but not wise to tickle someone holding a knife. Particularly when they know where _you_ are ticklish."

Sticking out her tongue at him, she snorted. "Bah. Fine. Collecting up my things. It's getting darker you aren't going to be able to see to find anything soon anyway."

"Yeah, I think I covered nearly every part of this room at least, and considering the damage done here I'm not anticipating anywhere else is going to have much more."

"Well, then I suppose we can head out. If you ever want your ear talked off about artifacts I'm sure we can get Nia'ree to meet me on Nar Shaddaa and I can set up some time for you to talk to Uncle Talos. Oh, suppose you should know his actual name, It's Talos Drellik. If you've studied much at all in the old archives on Korriban his name has probably cropped up a bit with some of the important obscure discoveries. "

"Yes, the name does sound familiar. No wonder you're so well-versed in exploring ruins," he glanced at his chrono, "Yeah, we should head back. Success though, can't complain." They packed everything up, Sildrest tucked the writings he had found into the urn Nik had woven for him with a wink and placed the whole thing in the box he had brought.

It didn't take long to load up the speeder, and they were in the air within twenty minutes and heading back to the spaceport near the Thul Estate.

"Well, before I head back to my ship I really should take these things to Tessy and Nia'ree." Nik laughed and let out a sigh. "Then I shall go back to being glared at by Vette, or alternatively listening to Imperial regulations that I have zero interest in from Quinn, or worse his advice to do something about her glares, none of which is happening. Maybe I'll see if I can find those old knitting needles and holo Aunt Ashara and get a lesson. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to watch me stabbing myself with them again." Her eyes flashed playfully at Sildrest. "I'm almost certain I have some yarn she dumped on me somewhere in my things."

"Knitting sounds extremely dangerous. I think I'll stick to forcing a semi-dull blade through wood."

After reaching the spaceport they headed onto Nia'ree's ship. Nik grinned and dug in her backpack once they were onboard. "Nia'ree, is Tessy awake? I made something for her while I was out and about with Sild." Nik held up a tiny wreath of vines and baby rosebuds. "Oh, and this for you." A quick grin crossed her face and she pulled out a woven flat basket made of vines with small flowers interspersed and a handled basket made much the same.

Nia'ree took the baskets with a smile, "Thank you, Nik'khe. They are lovely. Tessy is just waking up and she will love the wreath."

Drew came out carrying a freshly napped and washed Tessy, "Hey, Nik, I thought I heard your voice," he paused, "What in the galaxy is on your head?"

Startled, Nik put her hand on her head and dropped a crimson colored face into one hand while pulling the wreath off with the other. "Um...nothing...you saw absolutely nothing...and if you did...you still didn't...is that clear?"

Drew snickered, "Right. Got it."

Dropping the wreath back into Sild's box, she grabbed the small one from Nia'ree and put it on Tessy's head. Smiling softly at Tessy, she touched her nose against the baby's. "See this is what they are supposed to look like."

Nia'ree squeezed Nik's arm lightly, "It's beautiful. Thank you." She exchanged a glance with Drew, "We're about to have dinner, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I'd love to. And you'd be rescuing me from myself. I was contemplating attempting knitting again, and that usually results in stabbing injuries when it's me."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Drew commented playfully. "Here." He forestalled any retaliation by handing Tessy to her, "You can get her settled in her seat."

Tossing Tessy up and then down lightly, she spun a bit and grinned. Humming while she put Tessy in her chair...murmuring very low so hopefully only Tessy could hear her little song about the Star of the County Down.

After dinner, Nia'ree set Tessy down to play on the floor of the lounge while the adults gathered around on the couches for drinks. "So, did you go to those ruins we heard about then?" Nia'ree asked once they were all settled.

Sildrest nodded, "Yeah, found a few things though. Probably wouldn't have if Nik hadn't come along. She's got some serious artifact finding skills."

"Bah, not me. Just seeing stuff mostly. See Sild?" Nik popped open her holo and punched in an archive code to Korriban's data archive bringing up Talos Drellik. His picture scrolled, along with a fairly detailed biography noting discoveries along with assignments, ending with his permanent assignment to Darth Nox collecting knowledge for the Dark Council.

"And he's your uncle?" Sildrest asked, after reading the list of accomplishments, "And he works for that Darth you mentioned too."

"Well, not precisely. We're not really related. He's just … well I grew up with him on the ship, him, Aunt Ashara, Khem, Daddy. He works for Mother, but he took me on digs and taught me things, he and Aunt Ashara both, they seemed to feel Daddy was only planning to teach me how to fly a ship and shoot blasters. And Mother...well, rather busy."

Nia'ree leaned forward, "Wait. This says he's assigned to Darth Nox. You just said he worked for your mother..." she paused for a moment, "Your _mother_ is Darth Nox? She's on the Dark Council?"

Turning a bit pale Nik, put her hand over her mouth. "I really, really should not talk. Ever."

"That's a yes," Drew smirked.

Pursing her lips and looking deeply into her drink, Nik bit her cheek. "Yes. She is. I'm nothing like her. She can scare you from half a planet away, without trying. I'm lucky if I can manage to just not say the wrong thing and kill the right things."

Sensing how uncomfortable her inadvertent admission had made Nik, Nia'ree just smiled gently at her, "I certainly can relate to that feeling. Saying the wrong thing. Especially here. You say one word with the wrong emphasis and the whole planet goes up in flames."

"Yeah, well, flames I can handle, starting them anyway. Baras is easy to be honest. I know he's waiting for me to fail, but nothing he's asked has been close to as hard as just living up to what Mother expects my whole life. He's nothing. I should go. Vette is probably rewiring her communications console again and Quinn is tearing his hair out over it and just itching to complain."

Sildrest stood up with Nik'khe, "I'll walk you to the door. If that's alright."

A quick grin crossed her face and she grabbed his hand. "Quite alright by me."

Drew and Nia'ree both murmured a quiet good night as the two of them left. Sildrst smiled down at Nik when they got to the door, "Thank you for coming with me. It made the day much better than it would have been otherwise." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, one that could be quick and light if she wanted, or one that could be more serious too.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him closer, and stroked light fingers up his lekku deepening his kiss.

When they finally separated slightly, Sildrest ran his thumb over her swollen bottom lip, "Good night, Nik'khe."

A tiny smile played over her face. "Right. Good night."


	10. Chapter 10

_My friend and I wanted to make it so our SW:TOR legacies were in the same universe. We both love the companions so much that this was causing us some trouble. This story continues the incorprations of our legacies. _

_Cast of Characters:_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor, Sorcerer_

_(Drew)Andronikos Revel-Son of Casey Rix and Andronikos Revel Sr. (Thistle Legacy, father of Nik'khe Revel, husband of A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor)_

_Sildrest- Lethan Twi'lek, Sith Inquisitor, Assassin, traveling companion of Nia'ree and father of her daughter Tessy_

_Tessy-Daughter of Nia'ree and Sildrest_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor_

_Vette, Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

_Malavai Quinn, Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

**Holo call: Ranting about Jedi:**

**G**laring at the ship's holo after cleaning up from the encounter on the Jedi ship Nik stomped over to it. Not bothering to calculate times at all, she punched in Drew's number on Nia'ree's ship. Sildrest glanced at the holoterminal when it started chiming. Nia'ree and Drew were off the ship doing Force knew what for Nia'ree's master, so he wandered over to answer it, "Hello?" He was surprised to see Nik's angry face pop up.

Both fists in her hair with her head down on the console, she started ranting. "They really need to start screening at Jedi School. When someone is clearly a _**failure**_ at being a Jedi they should at least kick the idiot out if they aren't going to do the sensible thing and kill them! Gah. Stupid Jedi. Idiots! And I can't kill the idiots because _**then **_little Jedi won't talk to me...and her master is more evil than my _**Mother**_!" Nik looked up sharply hearing nothing from Drew in the midst of her rant and seeing not who she expected colored abruptly. "Um...Hi Sildrest. I thought I was calling Drew..."

"Sorry, Nik. Drew's off the ship helping Nia'ree with something." he bit his lip, "I can have him call when he gets back, or...you do seem like you need to vent. I can listen if you like."

"The little Jedi Baras wants me track. Well, he wants me to terrorize her actually but he's an idiot. That would chase her away. So I'm not doing it. Anyway. She has a Master who has some strange relationship to Baras. He's a frippin Jedi. He sent an _**ambush.**_ An incompetent ambush. But an ambush. That is _**so**_ not Jedi."

Sildrest nodded, "It is frustrating beyond belief when Jedi can't manage to follow their own rules and actually listen once in awhile. Odd that even as Sith we expect certain behavior from Jedi. Sounds like her master is compensating for his own flaws."

"Well, he certainly seems to have plenty of them. If she can actually do what Baras thinks she can you'd think she would have noticed. Honestly, I think they need to rewrite that code of theirs if they can't manage to follow it better than that. I'm willing to bet I know it better than they do and _I _think its a load of idiocy for the most part." Nik shuddered. "Now I get to go find her on the armpit of the galaxy. You'd think he'd choose a less noxious place at least... "

"Armpit of the galaxy? That wouldn't be Hutta, would it? If so, I sincerely am sorry and wish you the best of luck. I have been fortunate enough to never visit the place."

"Thanks. I can hardly wait. Hutts are _so_ my favorite species... " Nik chortled. "Well, tell him I called and feel free to relay the explosion if you remember it."

A grin split his face, "I think I can remember most of that. And I wouldn't want Drew to miss the full effect, so I'll try to deliver it the same way."

**S**ildrest watched Drew and Nia'ree as they returned to the ship. They looked tired, and irritated, but not injured or anything so he judged it a decent time to relay Nik's message. "Hey, your sister called."

Drew looked over curiously, "Nik called? What did she need?"

"Yeah, Nik, do you have another sister?"

"Are you going to tell me what she needed?"

Sildrest nodded, "I am. Just a moment. I need to get this right." he cleared his throat and in a fair imitation of Nik, he started reciting her explosive rant when the call had connected.

"Nik said...that?"

"Not only did she say that, she said it _like_ that. She was pretty irritated. But sounded like she had good reason to be."

**Holo call to catch up: Sildrest and Nik'khe**

**N**ik shoo'd Vette off with a grin. "More dancing tomorrow?"

Vette tossed Nik a quick gin. "Sure. Need to go feed Pinkie now, oh lord and master, see you later."

Smiling and working out the time differential, Nik's eyes took on a calculated gleam. Yup, pretty sure Drew and Nia'ree would be on planet. Which meant Sildrest would be answering the holo. Looking thoughtful, she rubbed her chin and then propped her personal holo on the bed and punched in Nia'ree's ship holo number.

The chime of the holoterminal turned Sildrest's attention away from the article he'd been studying. Tossing the datapad down on the couch, he stretched and headed over to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sild. How goes boring ship life?"

"Hi, Nik," he smiled when he saw her face, "You just missed your brother I'm afraid. They left about twenty minutes ago. Would you like me to take a message or forward your call?"

"No, I did actually call to talk to you, figured they would be gone."

"Well, then," he chuckled and sat down, "What's going on with you?"

Smiling triumphantly, she quirked a grin. "Vette's finally talking to me again. Ok, well technically insulting me in her endearing snark fashion, but for her that's talking. I guess she decided she'd given me the silent treatment long enough and she was over being pissed. So we can be friends again. The ship just got infinitely better with someone to talk to again, and dance with and stuff. Quinn's like talking to a regulations book he's so boring..."

Sildrest grinned at that, "Well, I'm glad you have someone more interesting to talk to again. At least you won't quite be bored to tears that way."

"What have you and Tessy been doing? She learning anything new?"

"Tessy is learning to walk," Sildrest said with a proud smile. "And doing very well I might add."

Hopping up and down with excitement while she grinned, she replied "Walking? Oh boy, I can't wait to see that. Might make ship life exciting though."

"Oh, it definitely has. We're all learning exactly how quickly that child can move and pull herself up to get into things. She knows where her favorite cookies are, and even though they are now on the second shelf, she still manages to get to them. We do suspect there is some Force use involved in that however. She's not quite steady enough to pull it off without the extra help."

"See, now this is where they moved things higher and into locked cabinets for me. Took more delicate Force use and Aunt Ashara figured I deserved the sweets if I managed to get to them through that much. Oh, did Uncle Talos get around to calling? I talked to him and he said he'd love to talk to someone interested in research so I gave him the ship's holo frequency. Figured it would give you something to do while Drew and Nia'ree were on planet."

"Yeah, he did. Sent me some really interesting pieces to read. I've been going through them when I can. He's very thorough, but very good at finding exactly what you're looking for."

"Unless of course you are interested in a very long and…detailed discussion, do not ever say the words 'Infinite Empire' while talking to him. They are his pet project, them and the Rakata. It's similar to being trapped in a room with a...Jedi intent on explaining to you in detail why their code is so much better...only...worse."

Sildrest burst out laughing at her comparison, "I'll keep that in mind. How did things go on Hutta?"

"Oh, Hutta went well. Ran iuto Shay and so it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. Nomen Karr however is one completely insane no longer Jedi though. And I have an actual apprentice...who is Jedi. But hey, I have one. Well, guess I should go. I told Stasia I would do forms with her. Thank the stars for Aunt Ashara so I actually _know _them. Anyway, hopefully will see you and Tessy soon. I think from what Nia'ree said we are all ending up on Dromond Kass very soon."

"Sounds good. Take care, Nik. See you soon."


	11. Chapter 11

**A**fter the time on Alderaan, everyone had to go their separate ways for a few weeks. They kept in touch via holo and soon concluded that they were all heading for Dromund Kaas and would be there at roughly the same time.

Nik arrived a few days after the others and immediately went looking for her brother and her friends.

Checking the ship hangers first she found that Nia'ree's ship was still there. She headed in to the ship to see who was there watching Tessy.

Nik grinned when she saw a very irritated looking Sildrest walking around the ship with a crying Tessy, "Hey Tessy, just who I was looking for, I brought something for you." Nik held up a small sparkly ball in front of Tessy's eyes and let her grab it and giggle. Grinning, Nik removed her from Sild's arms. "Can you wait here just a second sweetheart?" She placed Tessy gently on the ground next to her with the ball still in her hand. "There…now," she wrapped her arms around Sildrest and gave him a thorough kiss. "Nice to see you again."

Sildrest smiled, running his hands up and down Nik'khe's arms, "Nice to see you too. How have things been?"

Looking quite self-satisfied she grinned. "Well I've been enjoying my Jedi apprentice. And it's quite sad about that nasty fellow Nomen Karr. Completely nuts now, and totally fallen to the Dark side." Nik widened her eyes and plastered on a pixie-like grin with her eyebrows raised mischievously. Her eyes flashed to a quieter more thoughtful mood and while holding his eyes she softly said, "I'll tell you all about it later. Somehow, I think Nia'ree wouldn't understand the finer points of how hard it was to track her down through her family and friends while _**not **_killing any of them. Think you would though…"

He pulled Nik in close and gently kissed her again trying to coax a smile to her face, "Don't try to be too serious there. It doesn't work for you."

Smiling softly, a cheerful look reappeared on her face. She touched Sild's lips lightly. "Come on you two, I'll teach you how to play roll the ball with the Force." She grabbed Tessy and Sild's hand and dragged them to a clear spot and put Tessy on her tummy and lay on her stomach and motioned for Sild to do the same. Placing the ball in front of her she lightly pushed it with the Force to Sildrest and motioned for him to push it to Tessy. Once Tessy got the hang of it, they bounced it between the three of them in the triangle while Nik periodically reached out and tweaked Sildrest or Tessy and made them laugh.

When Drew and Nia'ree got back to the ship and came up the ramp, they found a rousing game of push the ball with the Force happening between the three with a great deal of giggling going on. Mostly Tessy and Nik but the occasional laugh from Sildrest too.

Nik's eyes flicked up when she heard Drew's footsteps, missing her turn with the ball she grinned and flicked it with her finger to Tessy. "Be right back." She bounded over to Drew and Nia'ree. "Back and promoted even. I'm celebrating. So…" flicking her eyes back over her shoulder at Sildrest and Tessy and then back to Nia'ree "…you don't mind if I stay on your ship tonight now, do you Nia'ree?"

Nia'ree stumbled slightly and Drew caught her arm, "You need to rest, Sith," he said worriedly. His eyes flashed over his sister, "Don't suppose you know any healing, do you? I know that one is useless," he waved a hand in the general direction of Sildrest.

The twi'lek stood and moved to support Nia'ree's other side, "I can't heal through the Force. That does not equal useless."

"Please, please don't fight right now," Nia'ree murmured, "Where's my baby?"

"Right, healing." Nik headed back to Tessy and picked her up and carried her over to Nia'ree. "Here you go. Getting Quinn. Be just a minute, he's only a few hangers down." She flipped open her holo and punched a few buttons. "Quinn, come down to the west hanger. NOW. Bring your kolto gun and any supplies you think you might need. Being here five minutes ago would be good, so hurry."

"Yes, my lord," Quinn's voice came promptly over the holo before the connection cut out. The men were staring at Nik in wonder while she fussed around, all her attention on Nia'ree now.

Glancing at Drew she looked perturbed. "Why exactly are you letting her walk? Put her in bed already."

A strangled sound escaped Drew at being ordered around, but he scooped Nia'ree up into his arms. Tessy was fussing a bit at being held so awkwardly, so Nia'ree kissed her forehead before looking pleadingly to Nik.

"I can take care of Tessy, Nia'ree, you need to rest, and Quinn's coming to fix you up."

Nia'ree nodded, letting the young woman take Tessy back. Nik cuddled her briefly before shifting her to one hip and heading to the ship's entrance to wait for Quinn. Coiling her arms around Drew's neck, Nia'ree kissed his cheek, and then laid her head on his shoulder. They said she nearly died, and she believed it. She'd never been in so much pain or so exhausted in her life.

Drew hurried her into her quarters and lay her on the bed gently, "What can I do, Nia'ree?"

She smiled and touched his face, "I'm just tired, Andronikos. I promise I'm not going to die just yet," she winced at a painful jab from the new resident in her head, "At least I don't think so."

He carefully took her boots off and helped her get under the covers. She was shivering so he didn't want to undress her just yet. He glared helplessly at the door. Where was that medic?

oOo

**N**ik motioned Quinn in with one hand. "Captain's quarters, it's a Fury, you know where they are, Quinn. Go now. Lord Nia'ree needs attention." Nik followed behind Quinn swaying slightly side to side and humming in Tessy's ear to distract her from the commotion and the pain she could undoubtedly feel through the Force from her mother.

Sildrest came up behind her and placed a hand on her waist, "She's hurt badly isn't she? I suspected something had happened. Tessy doesn't cry like that for no reason," his other hand moved to run one finger down his daughter's cheek.

Nik nodded. "I'm no healer, but yes. You can feel that as well as I though. So can Tessy she just can't tell you yet. Come on, you're going to learn a song." Walking quietly to the far end of the ship from Nia'ree she hummed while she moved Tessy back and forth. Softly, she started singing: "Lullaby and good night, With roses bedight, With lilies o'er spread, Is baby's wee bed. Lay thee down now and rest, May thy slumber be blessed." She caught Sildrest's startled look. "What? My Daddy sang to me…"

Sildrest watched the little girl's head slowly dip and sag onto Nik's shoulder. One little hand had been clenched around a lock of hair, but it relaxed with the soft sound of Nik'khe's voice. "It's lovely," he commented with a shrug, "I'll see if I can find a place to lay her down since we can't get her into her room right now."

Back in Nia'ree's room, Quinn ran the scanner over the Sith Lord's body. He got some odd readings that brought a frown to his face.

"What is it?" Drew demanded, seeing the frown.

"I'm not sure. The instrumentation doesn't know what to make of this," he scanned her again, "I'm getting odd life readings."

"What does that mean?" Drew leaned forward and almost caught the other man by his collar.

Quinn glared at him, "What it means is there is an odd life reading. I don't know more than that, but seeing as you were with her, perhaps you could enlighten me?"

Drew stood up straight, "I can't tell you her business any more than you can tell me all of Nik's. You know that."

After a moment, Quinn nodded. He pressed a stim to Nia'ree's arm and she shivered slightly. "What I can tell you is she will live. She needs sleep more than anything right now. And once she has rested some, her own Force healing abilities will be far more effective than anything I can do. That stim will help her relax and relieve some of the pain."

Drew nodded slowly, looking worriedly at Nia'ree. He caught Quinn's arm before he left the room, "Can her daughter come in with her? I know she'd want her here if it won't hurt Tessy."

A small smile appeared on the Imperial's face, "Her daughter's presence would be most beneficial."

"Thank you," Drew pushed past him, "Sildrest! Nik! Where's Tessy?"

"Stop yelling," Nik'khe hissed at him when she stepped out of the cargo hold, "I just got her to sleep."

"Sorry, your medic says Tessy can help Nia'ree though. I wanted to take her back in there."

"Right. Sildrest was finding a place to lay her down." Looking around she located Sild and Tessy, carefully scooped her up onto her shoulder and carried her to Drew. "There you go. Quinn." She turned her attention to the medic and addressed the man sternly, "I expect you to be prepared to come back at any time if needed. I'll be here. And gather any extra supplies we have, I want you to organize Lord Nia'ree's medbay." She looked thoughtfully at the medbay again. "On second thought, send Vette out with a list and have her get the supplies. And come back and organize tomorrow. Clear?" Nik waved her hand at the exit to the ship. "Don't stand there like an idiot. Shoo."

Sildrest was leaning against the doorway of the cargo hold and gave Quinn an imperious look as well. Drew shook his head, "You Sith are something else," he shifted Tessy on his shoulder, "I'm going to go lay her down with her mom."

Tiptoeing into Nia'ree's room, Drew carefully laid the sleeping baby next to the Chiss. Nia'ree's eyes fluttered briefly, "Andronikos?"

"Shh, Sith. Tessy's here and you're going to be fine. Nik's medic says you need to sleep, so follow the instructions you've been given for once in your life."

She chuckled and turned to cuddle Tessy, "Thank you."

He smoothed the hair back from her forehead, frowning at the emotions she stirred in him. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. Every day she seemed to burrow deeper and he didn't know that he'd ever be free of her now. He wasn't sure anymore that he wanted to. Standing up, he turned to see Nik standing in the doorway watching him with a pensive look on her face.

He walked over and hugged her tightly, "Thank you. Thank you for being here and helping."

"I'm occasionally known to be competent. I'm also occasionally observant. Just like to point out that it's perfectly okay to stare it down and not run away." Winking, she kissed Drew on the cheek, "I'm pretty sure you can handle it." She pursed her lips and turned away with an amused look on her face, "I'm going to your galley to fix something to eat. Do you want anything? I've been known to be able to prepare food without poisoning anyone too…"

Nik's comment caught him completely off-guard, and Drew stared at her blankly, his mind spinning as he tried to figure out if she really meant what it sounded like she meant. After a moment, he realized she'd asked him a question. Thinking hard, he remembered something about the galley, "No, I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go lay down." He turned and disappeared back into Nia'ree's room.

Nik caught Sildrest's eye and inclined her head to the galley. With a twinkle in her eye, she captured his waist and pulled him to her once they were out of Drew's sight. "Having been raised on a Fury I know _all sorts_ of things about them. Were you aware that, other than the captain's quarters, the _medbay_ is the most soundproofed portion of the Fury in its base unaltered design?"

Sildrest chuckled and wrapped his arms around Nik. "I had no idea. Shall we go test the soundproofing?"

Giggling, Nik looked up, eyes sparkling into his. "I'd love to." She looked fondly into Sild's eyes and traced his lips with her fingertips. "You're rather addictive you know."

He smiled down into her amber eyes, "So are you." One hand came up to trace over the ridges on her chest, and he bent to kiss the side of her neck, "Lead the way."

Nik twined her fingers with his and led him to the medbay. Once inside, Nik looked around the medbay momentarily distracted and glanced at Sildrest with a wry grin. "Nia'ree really does absolutely no healing besides Force healing does she? This medbay is…so not stocked with anything a medic could use. Quinn's going to have apoplexy trying not to tell me how horrific the medbay is." Nik bit her lower lip and looked speculatively around the medbay while drumming her fingers on the diagnostic console.

"Fortunately, that means most of this stuff isn't hooked up," Sildrest commented, lifting Nik so she was balanced on the console, "And you don't have to worry about setting off alarms if you sit on it."

Nik bit her lip and held one of his shoulders lightly, "That is a bonus."

"It is," he leaned in for a kiss, tasting her eagerly when she opened her lips under his. Sildrest shifted away from her mouth and trailed his lips down the column of her neck, his tongue circling the piercings on either side and letting his teeth lightly graze her skin. Raising his head he found hers had fallen back against the wall and her eyes were shut while she enjoyed his ministrations.

"You'd better not be done," she murmured.

Chuckling, Sildrest slid one hand across the taut muscles of her belly. His lips teased the ridges on her face, before returning to her lips. His hand moved further, running under the waistband of her loose pants.

Grasping him behind the neck she pulled his mouth to hers hungrily pulling him forward.

Movement caught Sildrest's eye and he turned to see 2V-R8 trundle by, "Well, we're not going to do much to test the soundproofing if we don't shut the door." Nik'khe giggled. Sildrest grinned mischievously at her and held her in place using the Force, "Stay there, I'm not done with you." He quickly crossed the room, slid the door shut, and made sure it was locked. "Now," he eyed Nik still sitting on the console, "Where were we…" He paced slowly towards her, watching the impatience and arousal growing in her eyes.

Biting her bottom lip and curling it, her eyes sparked at Sild. Her eyebrows slid up and she reached up to her tank and laughed while she ripped it down the middle and tossed it on the floor then she pushed against his Force push enough to sit up and crook a finger at him.

Instead of moving to her, Sildrest stopped just out of her arm's reach. With a smirk, he reached out and tweaked one of her nipples through the Force, just enough to make her squeak. She watched him with smouldering eyes as he lifted her and tugged her loose pants off before settling her back on the console.

Sighing, Nik shivered and whimpered softly. "I'm not entirely certain I care for this 'hands off' approach Sild…"

Sildrest chuckled low in his throat, "Sometimes the journey is half the fun, but we can think about that another time." He stepped up between her legs and cupped her face between his hands, kissing her fiercely. Releasing his Force hold on her, he felt her scrabble for the bottom of his shirt and rip it over his head. Then, her hands went to the waistband of his trousers and after a few tugs she managed to get the string untied and they hit the floor with a soft thud.

Nik grinned and pulled him tighter to her and, catching the ends of his lekku together, she rolled the two tips together gently in one hand. Biting his neck she giggled quietly, "This is much easier with longer lekku." Pulling the ends to her mouth she gently rolled them under her tongue and pressed her hands up the length stroking up to his skull. Giggling softly while she tickled the nerves with the Force.

Gritting his teeth firmly to control his reaction to her Force tickles, he teased, "You do know what lekku length means right?" before leaning down to nip at her shoulder. He had nearly forgotten in the weeks since he'd seen her, how intoxicating Nik'khe was. He was drowning in her taste, her scent, the firmness of her flesh against his. He could spend hours exploring her, and relearning all the secret places, but the impatient wiggle of her hips told him she was nearly at her limit for foreplay.

"Yes I do." Nik giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist. Biting into the muscles on the side of his neck she murmured, "Hmmm…I have a terrible dilemma. Can you try to be a little less delectable?"

Growling, Sildrest shifted them both, using the Force for balance since Nik was in a rather precarious position, "Not until you do, my dear." Somehpw. between the two of them they managed not to hit the floor, but it was a near thing. Trembling, Sildrest pulled away from Nik and helped her to her feet. She swayed and clung to him. He leaned slightly against the wall for support and tilted her head up for a sweet kiss, "You are an amazing woman, Nik'khe."

Nik's eyes fluttered for a second while she fought down the heart that was pounding in her throat. Feeling mostly under control after a second, she leaned against Sild's chest and burrowed in tight, tracing a trembling hand down his arm.


	12. Chapter 12

**S**ildrest and Nik stood outside the door to the crew quarters, arms wrapped around each other. "I've never seen you in something like this," Sildrest chuckled.

Shaking her head, eyes twinkling, she quipped, "Well, since you've only seen me in full armor, or full nothing, other that one time in the dress then I suppose my workout pants and your shirt probably does look a little different."

Sildrest lowered his head and angled his mouth over hers possessively while sliding his hands down to her hips and gripping them firmly, pulling her tight against him. Using his lower teeth against her lips, he pressed hard enough to pinch them slightly and smiled at her low moan.

Drew headed out of the captain's quarters to grab something for him and Nia'ree since she was still recovering and wasn't up to heading to the galley yet. He shuddered slightly on seeing Sildrest and his sister, still horrified about the situation but knowing he could do nothing about it.

"Hey…you _could_ go into the crew quarters with that you know..."

Nik looked up, startled that Drew of all people would say something like that. Shaking her head she replied. "You sound just like Uncle Talos…and yes that is an insult." Taking a deep breath she bit her lip. "You have really got to get over this though, because you are WAY too much like Daddy. _And I know every single one of his hot buttons…_"

Drew muttered something under his breath and walked off quickly. Sildrest shook his head and smiled at Nik'khe, "I think I'm going to go run through some lightsaber forms in the workout room. Care to join me? Practice sabers of course. Nia'ree has this objection to having her ship sliced up."

"That's why she needs durasteel lining on the walls. Solves lots of problems. Only way to go with practicing blasters inside a ship. And yes I'd love to. Lead the way. Maybe I can figure out the butt wiggle slide step one that you seem to use with something that looks like devastate. I mean besides the adorable ass, it seems pretty deadly."

Sildrest snickered at her colorful description. Drew overheard her comment and a disgusted, "You have got to be kidding me," came from his direction.

"Don't feel bad," Sildrest grinned at him, "I'm sure yours is adorable too."

"Shut up, Sildrest."

The twi'lek grinned at him, "Come on, Nik." He draped an arm around her shoulders and they headed for the workout room. "Of course, calling it a workout room is severely stretching the definition," Sildrest said to Nik with a chuckle, "Sabers and melee are not Nia'ree's thing. She'll stand back and blast you to dust without ever dirtying her clothes or mussing her hair. It's actually a secondary cargo hold that I've started using as a gym space since there wasn't anything available."

Wiggling her eyebrows and looking mischievous, Nik grinned. "Sounds good. Sort of like Daddy's target room. Wasn't exactly on the Fury to begin with. Not that he really need the practice, but when he was first teaching me how to use the blaster and then when we added the second one my misses were pretty spectacular at first…" She continued with a thoughtful look. "You know that one you do actually reminds me of Aunt Ashara's favorite form. It's called Juyo, its offensive, fairly handy but doesn't work well with my defensive stuff. Aunt Ashara used to have a fond hope I'd calm down if she could teach me Jedi stuff, never worked though." Glancing to where her brother was standing looking disgusted she cast a teasing look his way and stuck out her tongue. "And yes, you have an adorable butt too Drew, it's just a brother butt, so it doesn't work for me." Nik buried her head in Sildrest's chest giggling at that.

Laughing, Sildrest hugged Nik and led her into the practice room. He grinned wryly at her, "I don't know any names for 'forms'. Mostly I just try not to chop myself in half, and do more damage to the other guy than they do to me."

"Yes well, not being chopped in half is good. I fully ascribe to the theory that I wouldn't like it much. And would prefer the other guy be the one bleeding and not me."

Nik grabbed a practice saber and moved forward tossing the second one to Sildrest. A sneaky grin crossed her face and was quickly wiped out by a neutral look. "So…how did you meet Nia'ree?" While Sild paused trying to think why she would ask that, she jumped, slashed, and tripped him, and then backed quickly away, grinning.

A slow grin emerged on Sildrest's face. "You don't play fair."

Nik chuckled and tilted her head. "And why would you think I would play fair?"

After about 45 minutes of steady chopping, parrying, and dodging punctuated by the occasional teasing taunt from Nik, she tossed down her practice saber. "I'm tired, how about you?"

Sildrest nodded, and stretched. "Yes, good workout though." He tossed his saber onto the rack that held the sabers and put the second one there as well. "Let's see what we can find in the galley to eat."

It took a few minutes of rummaging through the cabinets, before he came up with a couple of ration bars, "Looks like that's all we've got on board right now. It's a good thing we're planet side. We need to restock provisions."

Nik hopped up on the counter and tore open the packet, "It's food, right? All that matters."

"That's debatable," Sildrest grinned, "I'm not entirely convinced ration bars are real food." He glanced at the chrono, "Your medic should be getting here soon. Shower is free since I'm not in it and the Dashade doesn't use it."

**Q**uinn arrived mid-morning with several boxes of supplies. Nik stood outside the medbay watching him bite his lip while he worked and finally showed mercy and wandered off to the lounge with Sild so Quinn could mutter in peace about the state of the medbay.

Stepping into the lounge with a list, Quinn looked at Nik. "I'm going to need to send Vette for more supplies my lord. Lord Nia'ree had less than I anticipated. But the medlab is now hooked up and functioning and ninety percent stocked."

Quinn glanced at Drew exiting the captain's quarters escorting Nia'ree. She still looked tired, but much stronger than she had the night before. Drew helped her settle on the couch in the lounge.

Offering up the shreds of a tank top to Nik, he continued, "While I was hooking up the diagnostic console I found this behind it, it looks like one of yours, my lord."

Nik grinned. "Oh, I did wonder where I'd lost that. Well, it's not usable in any case. Did you bring the shirt I asked for Quinn?"

"Yes, my lord," Quinn pulled out his datapad once again punching in numbers.

Nik smiled. "Hi Drew, Nia'ree. Quinn's almost through with the medbay." Pulling Sildrest's shirt over her head Nik handed it to him. She grabbed the other shirt from Quinn and put it on.

Drew had just returned from the galley with a cup of caf for Nia'ree when he saw Nik'khe pull her shirt off. The cup crashed to the floor prompting 2V to rush forward exclaiming and offering to clean it up as soon as possible. Nia'ree turned and looked curiously at Drew, following his gaze to Nik who was just slipping on the other shirt. Covering her mouth with one hand, Nia'ree giggled quietly. Neither of the two was used to having a sibling and they were both ridiculously bad at it, but they were trying so hard.

"You…you…what are you doing?" Drew managed to stammer out.

Nik looked confused at Drew. "What? Sild's seen me naked. I could strip and have sex in front of Quinn and he would just stand there working on whatever project he's currently working on, punching numbers in the datapad and pretending to ignore me," Quinn flushed at that and then glanced back down at his datapad.

Sildrest turned and looked at Quinn and then back at Nik, "Really?"

Nik nodded, "Absolutely. Nia'ree certainly isn't bothered by it, and you're my brother. Why is there a problem with me changing shirts?"

"It's…you…"

"What?" She looked down at herself, "What? Is something wrong with me?"

"No, I just," he looked desperately at Nia'ree and realized that she was laughing at him, "Never mind. Forget it."

Nik grinned. "Okay. Forgetting it. Didn't understand it anyway. You two sleep okay? You look better today Nia'ree. Oh, if there's ever a need, just so you know, the cargo hold can be soundproofed very well. Ours is. Well Mother and Daddy's ship. Daddy still has…issues…sometimes with Uncle Talos and Nanna and Mother figured the best approach was if he couldn't hear. So, Mother got him to soundproof it for a wedding present when Nanna and Uncle Talos got married."

Drew's eyes narrowed, "Why would we be worried about soundproofing?"

Nia'ree bit her lip. Both Nik'khe and Sildrest were very relaxed today and she could sense their good moods easily through the Force, "I slept very well, Nik'khe," she replied, winking at the other Sith. She had, in fact, heard some noises when she woke up sore during the night and realized quickly enough what it was. It hadn't disturbed Drew though, and she wasn't about to tell him. A quick wash of Force healing took care of her pain and she fell back to sleep easily.

"No, but why soundproofing? Why would it matter? And why do we need it? You…no, you didn't…not here…"

Nia'ree put her hand on his wrist, "Stop it."

"But…"

"No, she's a grown woman. That's enough."

Nik's personal holo buzzed and she flipped it open. Seeing her father's face she stepped back and quickly focused the holo to a tight view of her face. "Hi Daddy. What do you need?"

Andronikos' harsh laugh filtered through the room. Nia'ree found it remarkably similar to one of Drew's when he was particularly amused by something. "When were you planning on telling Mother and me you got promoted? She just got back to the ship from a meeting and told me."

Nik grinned. "I just got here a few days ago, Daddy. Hadn't had time to holo you about it."

"Well, we're having a party, princess. Come to the ship, we'll be docked off Nar Shaddaa. Make sure and bring your crew. Got a new blaster I want to show Vette."

Biting her bottom lip Nik pursed her lips for a moment.

"Ah, she broke it off with ya, huh? Probably a good idea, kid. She's too good a shot for your usual shenanigans."

Narrowing her eyes at the screen, Nik replied, "That wasn't nice what you did…what you told her."

"Nice doesn't always equal true, princess. And some of the things you inherited from me I wouldn't wish on an enemy, much less my child. Just trying to help you get to the place a little sooner than I did where you can see the heart you just stomped on. Heh."

Nik sighed. "Right…I might bring some friends too…if I can talk them into it."

"I assume you have a new pretty. Bring him or her, whichever it is this time."

Nik looked uncomfortable and flushed, eyes down, and then back on the holo looking for all the world like she was trying desperately not to meet someone's eyes.

Andronikos widened his eyes looking at his daughter, who was blushing…he didn't even think she was capable of such a thing.

"Um, I'll try. I really can't talk right now. Later, okay?"

Popping the holo closed, Nik looked uncomfortable. Her eyes latched on Quinn. Her no nonsense Sith voice in full swing, she began speaking. "Quinn…go do something useful, on our ship. Not here. Order supplies or something, just…go." Tessy's babble piped up from the other room and Nik looked desperately at Nia'ree. "Can I go get her up, Nia'ree?"

Nia'ree smiled, "Of course, Nik'khe." Nik nodded and left the room quickly. Nia'ree turned and saw the pugnacious look on Andronikos' face, "What is that look for?"

"No," he said flatly.

"No? 'No' what?"

"I'm not going," at her blank look he continued, "To the party. I'm not going."

"Andronikos…"

"No," he stood up and glared at her, "I am not going. I have no desire to meet that man."

Nia'ree pursed her lips. He'd come around eventually, but she was more concerned about the sudden maelstrom of emotions she was sensing from Nik than about Andronikos' issues with his father. She exchanged a look with Sildrest who seemed to know that this was something he needed to stay out of right now and just nodded once before heading to the galley to get a drink.

Making her way slowly to her quarters, Nia'ree let the door slide shut behind her before she looked for Nik.

Nik leaned over Tessy's crib and tickled her fingers across her tummy humming "Way hay and up she rises" walking her finger up to Tessy's nose and poking it softly on the word rises. Repeating this process a few times til Tessy giggled and opened her eyes. Picking her up, Nik bounced her up and down, singing, "Throw her in the bed with the captain's daughter, early in the morning…" while giggling with Tessy.

Seeing Nia'ree come in, she put Tessy up on her shoulder and smiled. "Hi, Nia'ree." She laughed softly. "Daddy wasn't supposed to ask me any questions I couldn't answer. I usually know everything he'll say…guess I should have figured he'd ask though. I just have…no idea…I mean, Vette, she's a pretty. She's sweet and fun and all but…I have no idea what Sild is…and…I'm afraid to ask." She bit her lip. "I'm not used to being afraid…"

Nia'ree nodded slowly and sank down onto the mattress, "I do understand. I…" she looked at her hands, "I'm not sure if you knew, but like Sildrest, I was a slave before I became Sith. When you're a slave, your body is not your own," she met Nik'khe's eyes, "It was worse for Sildrest. He's never told me everything, but he was a pleasure slave, with everything that implies. Me, I just had a Moff's son who was enamored with me. I never thought that there was, you know, _more _to being intimate with someone than just…the physical stuff. So, the way things are with Andronikos, well, it scared me the first time, it still does sometimes. Especially when I think that he's going to run if things get too serious. I see it in his eyes sometimes," she smiled at Nik'khe, "You've got that look in your eyes now. Must be genetic."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Sild isn't serious at all. The problem is more…" she took a deep breath. "Okay, put it this way. I've always called my pretties _mine_. I mean I knew I didn't mean it really, not mine, or mine forever. I'm scared to say that about Sildrest….because I might mean it." Nik let out a deep breath. "And you know I'll figure out some idiot way to accidentally say something about it like I always do. I do not understand this at all, send me across six worlds to fight a Master Jedi and _**that **_doesn't scare me. Whereas this does…"

"I couldn't tell you how Sildrest feels. Only he knows that. But I doubt you have any reason to be scared. He's fairly practical, and very observant." Nia'ree shrugged slightly, "I guess the real question then is: would you want to mean it?"

"Yes. That's why I want to hide so badly." Clutching her mohawk and looking down she let out a deep breath. "This isn't supposed to happen to me. Not for a long time anyway. I don't know how to have an actual relationship. All I know how to do is play and then muck it up."

Nia'ree studied Nik's expression. She was biting her lip anxiously and rocking back and forth with Tessy on her shoulder. Standing, Nia'ree walked over to Nik'khe and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know I'm actually younger than you, but I'm going to give you some advice anyway. You mentioned Vette, and from what I understand from Drew, that ended rather recently. I know, you said she was 'a pretty', not a serious relationship. But you've still just come out of a relationship recently. Sildrest isn't going anywhere, and while I may not know exactly what he feels for you, I know he does care about you. Enjoy what you have together. Let it build if it's going to build. Don't let it worry you though," she smiled wryly, "The only advice I remember from my mother was to let love happen if it's going to, don't force it, don't fight it, just delight in it."

"I can try, all I can do I guess. Paralyzing fear is not pleasant, but hopefully it will pass. Daddy threw me a bit somehow. And I did hear Drew. He sounded pretty emphatic. It's not Daddy's fault…well, yeah, I guess it is…but still, he could give him a chance…"

"Don't worry about it. We'll be attending the party. Feel free to wheedle a bit if you like. Otherwise, I'll take care of it," Nia'ree gave Nik'khe a sly grin, "I have my ways of getting your brother to do what I want. Though I will need to find someone to watch Tessy. Not that I don't trust you or your parents it's just…she's in so much danger if someone finds out about her that shouldn't."

"Oh that. Well that really shouldn't be a problem if you don't mind trusting a Jedi. My new apprentice, Stasia. She's Jedi you see. That's going to be my new problem, not letting anyone find out that, well I didn't attempt to change her allegiance, and she's still a Jedi…Ok…um, I guess Tessy fell asleep again. Clearly, she found us boring.. Here, you take her, I'll, um, go find out if Sildrest will mind if my father calls him 'a pretty'."

Nia'ree took Tessy from Nik, but then stopped her before she opened the door, "Nik'khe? Just so you are aware in the future. The soundproofing in the medbay is pretty good, but you are very loud…and Andronikos may not be able to feel you through the Force but I can. Mind you, he'd probably enjoy that if he didn't know where it was coming from. Just something to keep in mind," she winked at Nik and headed to lay Tessy back down.

Nik ducked her head and giggled. "Oh okay…I really was trying to keep it down." Clearing her throat she continued, "Sildrest wasn't cooperating. He wasn't going to be content without me giving up and being loud."

Heading to the lobby, she observed Drew on one end of the bench and Sildrest on the other, both reading datapads and ignoring the other.

She shook her head and headed over to Sildrest. "Question. So…Daddy really is sort of…" she cleared her throat "…_set_ in his terminology. You're not going to laugh in his face if he calls you 'a pretty' are you? And um, would you like to come over to _**my**_ ship tonight? I think Nia'ree wants to be alone with Drew."

Sildrest tossed his datapad down and grabbed Nik by the waist, pulling her down into his lap, ignoring the disgusted grunt from Drew, "Well, to answer your first question, I'd _prefer_ to be called something else…'devastatingly handsome' perhaps?" he smirked and kissed her, "But no, having been forewarned, I will not laugh in his face. As to your second question, I would be _delighted_ to come to your ship tonight," his hands traced the bare skin between her tank top and the waistband of her pants.

Nik bit her lip and leaned toward him with a tiny whimper. She cast an eye over at her brother's thoroughly disgusted look and stood, holding her hands out to Sildrest. "Maybe leave now though…before we make Drew throw up or something."

Nia'ree walked out right then and planted herself in Drew's lap, "Why are you looking like someone stole your favorite blaster?" She slyly winked at Nik and leaned in to drag her tongue up the side of his neck, drawing his earlobe into her mouth.

"I'm not…"

She bit lightly, "You are. Now," she slid her hand down to stroke the growing bulge in the front of his pants, "We are going to have a discussion…as in, I'm going to explain things, and you are going to agree with me."

Sildrest stood up and grinned at Nia'ree. Drew's head was back and his eyes had slammed shut. Whatever it was Nia'ree wanted, she was probably going to get it. Pulling Nik to him, Sildrest kissed her soundly, "Let's get out of here."

Interlacing her fingers in Sild's, she walked over with him to her ship. Stepping inside, she smiled looking around. "Hello everyone. This is Sildrest. Sild, you've met Quinn, the slender girl there is Stasia, and um," she looked around, "Vette? Where are you?" A slender, olive colored twi'lek emerged quietly from the back with a pink lizardbat following close behind. "This is Vette, and Pinkie."

Quinn bowed saying 'my lord'. Stasia followed his lead and Vette pursed her lips for a moment before bowing. Nik sighed. "Well, come on, you can help me call Shay and Vector. My holo is in my room."

Sildrest nodded thoughtfully. Nik's knowledge of twi'lek anatomy was much clearer. He suspected Vette didn't realize how much she was giving away to another twi'lek, but he could tell she was still very attached to Nik'khe and not happy about the way things were going. "Now, who is Shay again?" he turned his attention to Nik'khe, "I vaguely remember hearing the name, but I can't put a face to it."

"The pretty blonde human who was with me in the bar. We were there with Nia'ree earlier before you and I ran into each other. Shay's…Imperial…I don't inquire too closely beyond that, but I can guess given the things I've helped her with. I met her when she and Kaliyo were pinned down outside House Rist. They were…not winning. And I hated to see two cute girls get blown to bits," Nik grinned, "so I helped. We've been traveling around together on and off since."

"Well, I can't blame you there. Shall I stay out of range while you call her? It sounds like she may not welcome strangers easily."

"Well, not sure to be honest. Might be good." Nik grabbed the holo and dialed Shay's holo code. After lying on her back a minute she winced and rolled on her stomach. "Hi Shay. Want to come to a party on Nar Shaddaa? Mother and Daddy are having one on their ship to celebrate my promotion. Thought you and Vector might like to come."

**S**haydia blinked in surprise, "I…yes, that sounds very nice, Nik'khe. I'm actually already on Nar Shaddaa, so I will wait to hear from you." She noticed the Sith didn't mention Kaliyo, and she was fairly sure why that was so she didn't bring her up either. It was just as well, the Rattataki was on some trip down memory lane that was probably going to end with her missing a few organs. Shaydia had tried to dissuade her, but there was no arguing. After closing the call with Nik, she went and found Vector meditating in the cargo hold. "Vector, my friend, Nik'khe, has invited us to a party. Would you be interested in joining us?"

"If we are invited, agent, we would be honored to attend."

**W**hile Nik'khe made her call, Sildrest opened a couple of drawers and found what he was looking for. When she closed the holo, he lifted the back of her tank and started spreading the kolto gel on the bruises and cuts there. He winced at the size of the bruises the console had left on her back. He smiled when Nik groaned at the sensation of the cool kolto and his firm hands, and then she wiggled a bit to pull the tank over her head, before relaxing into the bed with a sigh. Sildrest moved so he was straddling the backs of her thighs and carefully began massaging her back from the bottom of her neck to the top of her buttocks.

Nik responded with soft murmurs and sighs, finally shifting slightly and slipping to the side so she could sit up. With a sly gleam in her eye she pushed him down and stroked soft fingers down his lekku while she kissed softly down his torso periodically stopping to lick or kiss a spot on the lekku and continuing to stroke them while she stroked the muscles of his sides and very slowly kissed her way down his chest. slipping her hands down to stroke softly up and then down again gently squeezing while he hardened in her hand and then returning again to kissing his torso and stroking down his lekku.

Sildrest's head fell back into the pillow; Nik'khe's touch was slowly driving him crazy. He couldn't decide which was more arousing: her skillful touches to his lekku, the spiderweb brush of her fingers against his chest, or the delicate pressure when she took him in her hand and squeezed lightly. He caught one of her hands and sucked the fingers into his mouth, before curling a hand behind her neck and pulling her down to bite gently at her lower lip.

Exhaling a soft breath, Nik lightly licked his teeth before exploring his mouth delicately with her tongue. Tracing patterns down his lekku with her fingertips trying to find the spots that started the shivers on him and gently using the Force against the nerve bundles she knew of while murmuring and giggling lightly. "You know, you really are _devastatingly handsome_…and tasty. Do try not to get tired of me too soon; I think I'm going to need lots of time to find all the good spots."

He tugged on her until she moved to straddle him. He ran his fingers up her arms, tracing the patterns of the ridges on the back of her forearms, and then down her sides tickling her ribs. He cupped one breast in his hand and gently flicked the tip with his thumb. Capturing her mouth again, he whispered, "We're in no danger of that. There is far too much of you left for me to discover to be tired of you." Her hair had mostly fallen out of the mohawk now and the dark red strands were falling around her face, softening her features and setting her amber eyes ablaze.

Smiling tenderly, she gently guided him in, but barely. Pushing herself as high as she could she rocked with him barely inside her, her eyes dancing and the barest of smiles on her face. Craning her neck down while keeping her back arched up she brushed his lips with hers. "You…" kissing him again lightly "…are really…" murmuring softly against his lips "…wonderful."

Sildrest groaned, his fingers winding in her hair to keep from grabbing her hips and pushing fully into her. He lapped at her lips, drinking in each word. His body straining with the effort of not acting. She swirled her hips and he stopped thinking. One hand moved down to hold her still while he pushed up until he filled her completely. He kept one hand on her lower back, guiding their movements, and the other wrapped around her, mindful of the bruises. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he started rocking slowly.

Clinging, Nik groaned softly, pressing back against Sildrest's arms. Caught in his movements while she shivered and her breath became progressively more ragged. Arching and releasing a deep shiver she stiffened, then pressed her face into his neck, gasping as the last ripple passed through her body. Relaxing against him finally she locked her arms around him with her head pressed into his chest. Murmuring softly against his chest she breathed out, "You make me feel like I never want to let go."


	13. Chapter 13

_Cast of Characters:_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor, Sorcerer  
_

_(Drew) Andronikos Revel-Son of Casey Rix and Andronikos Revel Sr. (Thistle Legacy, father of Nik'khe Revel, husband of A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor)_

_Shaydia-Human, Imperial Agent. Sherastiliin Legacy  
_

_Sildrest- Lethan Twi'lek, Sith Inquisitor, Assassin, traveling companion of Nia'ree and father of her daughter Tessy_

_Tessy-Daughter of Nia'ree and Sildrest_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor  
_

_Nanna-Ashara Zavros Drellik, family to Nik'khe Revel, helped raise her on the ship along with the other companions of her mother A'iofe._

_Talos Drellik-Companion of A'iofe Revel. Husband of Ashara Zavros_

_Vette, Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

_Malavai Quinn, Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

**'**

**Meeting Andronikos**

Walking into the Nar Shaddaa spaceport, Nik grabbed Drew's hand, certain he was going to turn and leave any second. He had that look in his eyes already.

She stepped in front of his face and held his eyes. "Hey you…brother mine…staying with me right?"

He nodded tensely but the nod didn't make Nik feel much better. She kept her fingers on one of his arms and turned and waved to her parents.

The young man walking by Nik's side caught Andronikos' eye. His breath caught, mind whirling and wondering who…there was no way that boy was anything but his son…but who…and why was Nik with him….He flipped on his heel and turned and walked a few paces back trying to clear his head, think…Shaking his head he bit into his cheek, steeling himself. No, I don't walk away any more. I…just need to find out… Andronikos cleared his dry throat and turned back, rapidly walking toward Nik before he could lose his nerve.

Drew recognized the white mohawk from Nik'khe's holo of her, their, father, and when he saw the man turn to leave he knew it was because the older man realized who Drew was. It hurt. Far more than he had expected it to. It was one thing to feel rejected by a father who had never known him, but to see him turn and leave after making the connection between them…If it hadn't been for Nik's grip on his arm, which was like having bands of durasteel wrapped around it she was holding him so tightly, he would have taken off as fast as he could go and probably not stopped until he got back to Tatooine, to his mother.

Part of him still wanted to run, and didn't know why he had agreed to come to this party thing for Nik. That was the reason though, he realized. It was for Nik.

The sound of rapid footsteps approaching brought his attention back around and to his surprise the older man was returning.

Andronikos forced a smile to his lips but his eyes were unsure, wavering to Nik and then back to the young man, who could have been his image, thirty or so years ago.

"Nik…I see you brought…friends. Introduce me?" Andronikos stuck out his hand toward the young man noticing Nik had a firm grip on him as if she were afraid he was going to run.

Drew looked at the outstretched hand and then met his father's eyes for the first time in his life. He was surprised to realize that there was at least one feature he hadn't inherited from his father. The older Revel had deep green eyes, very different from Drew's dark brown; though he was fairly sure the shape was the same.

Andronikos searched the man's eyes. Unsure of what he would find there. They seemed familiar somehow, well yes of course they were, but they weren't his eyes. Someone else. Casey? But she'd have told him…wouldn't she?

Emotion flooded into his eyes, making them blaze with anger. He never even had a chance. With the anger came the realization though, the man he was then didn't deserve the chance. His eyes changed and became wistful, filled with regret. He closed his eyes suddenly, blocking out everything, thinking of Casey's face…and eyes.

Drew saw the lightning that roared into his father's eyes abruptly, blazed and died, replaced by regret and a wistful look before he closed them. That wasn't what he had expected to see. Not regret.

Reaching out, Andronikos pulled Nik to him, holding her tight, close against his chest with his eyes shut, lips on the top of her head. Holding her close for comfort, heart pounding, afraid of this man, boy, who might hate him, hate him like he hated his father. The one man he'd never wanted to be.

After a moment steadying himself holding his daughter, Andronikos looked up and opened his eyes. He was looking into eyes that he knew were hers. It couldn't be anyone but Casey. He kept one arm around Nik, reached out a hand and put it on the young man's shoulder and let out a breath. "Casey?" he murmured quietly, stepping closer to the man, "Is your mother's name Casey?"

Drew stiffened in surprise at the hand on his shoulder and a wary look entered his eyes when he heard his mother's name, "Yeah, Casey is my ma, though I can't say anyone has ever thought I looked like her. She named me Andronikos." It seemed pointless to deny it. The resemblance between them was too strong to be mistaken.

Andronikos let go of his grip on his son. "You have her eyes. When the Sith and I left Tatooine she was taking over the Exchange. Tough life running that operation, not that Casey couldn't do it. Smart as they come. But hard. She doing okay?"

Before Drew could answer, A'iofe stepped out around the crowd and headed over next to Andronikos. Glancing up and down at Drew, she made the connections immediately. "Hello, I'm Nik'khe's mother, A'iofe. I met your mother on Tatooine, she…introduced Andronikos and I." She laughed lightly, "Quite a woman, I was looking for an…item…and Andronikos could help, so she made sure I couldn't find it without him, and I couldn't just dump him in the desert when I did find it. Is she well?" Her eyes glanced at Andronikos, a worried look playing on her face.

Andronikos threw back his head with a harsh laugh. "Heh. Yeah, Casey always looked out for me. She wanted me off the planet though, knew I was restless. Guess she might've had other reasons too." Glancing over at Drew he added, "Not saying they weren't good reasons kid. Back then…well me staying in one place too long, would have ended up dead or in jail, and the person I was with would've had to deal with it all. Can't blame Casey for choosing to just take care of things herself. She'd do a better job. Wouldn't blame you if you didn't care to but…" He offered his hand. "Glad to meet you."

Drew looked from his father's face to his outstretched hand. Something inside thawed a bit when both Nik's parents spoke so warmly of his mother. He could almost feel Nia'ree nudging him through the Force, she had a serious thing about wanting families to be together. Slowly, he grasped the older man's hand. The first thing he noticed was calluses that matched his, then the tension that he knew he was exuding as well. Swallowing hard, he said, "Ma is…she's doing okay. I'm trying to get her off Tatooine. I know she's being cheated by her lieutenants; she just can't catch them or prove it yet. I…I'm not sure yet if I'm glad to be here. I'm here for Nik," his eyes went to his sister, who was watching anxiously, and he smiled at her, "And apparently I can't tell her 'no'."

Andronikos chuckled. "I have a similar problem with princess there." He nodded at Nik. "So I understand. How'd you and Nik meet up?"

Nik grinned and spoke up. "When I was on Alderaan, trying to find Stasia. My friend Shay introduced me to Drew and Nia'ree. We're a lot alike. Well except he's calmer, and he shoots better." A mischievous gleam hit her eye. "He doesn't know all your fancy flips though Daddy."

Drew elbowed her lightly, "Hey, I got my own 'fancy flips', don't go knocking them."

Giggling, Nik released her death grip on Drew's arm and looped her arm around his elbow instead. With the other hand she reached back and grabbed Nia'ree's and pulled her up next to her. "This is Nia'ree, Drew's friend. She was just promoted to Lord too." Her eyes still held a bit of anxiety that someone was about to run, she was just not sure who. Biting her lip she looked desperately at her mother.

A'iofe smiled and offered her hand to Nia'ree. "Lord Nia'ree, a pleasure to meet you. I am Darth Nox. If I can be of aid to you in any way do let me know. I am always pleased to meet young, promising Sith."

Nia'ree stepped forward and accepted A'iofe's hand graciously, "Darth Nox, it's an honor to meet you, my lord." A sudden rush of footsteps had everyone on guard, but Nia'ree relaxed almost immediately, "Shay, you need to announce yourself or you're going to end up shocked, stabbed, or shot."

The agent slowed to a walk as she reached them, "Vector and I were dealing with a group that seemed to be moving in for an ambush. Possibly an assassination attempt," she pulled a datachip from her pocket, "One of them was carrying this. It's a contract for a 'Darth Nox'."

Andronikos' head snapped in the Agent's direction. "Andronikos Revel. I take care of the Darth's defense. May I have that chip please? I'll also need to talk to you and your friend about the ambush if you don't mind. All that being said…I'm assuming you're Nik's friend Shay she's told me about. Thank you for your help."

If Shay had ever thought Nik could turn on the charm she knew she was now in the presence of the actual master of charm. His eyes, smile, face, everything was completely focused on her, like a Mesmer and someone who wasn't trained as an Agent would find it hard to turn their eyes away from this man. He was also taking in every angle of the room assessing everything going on around now. She made a mental note to not ever underestimate this man. She also noticed a small team responding to discrete movements of his hand while he talked to her and Vector, smiling, and seeming to simply be thanking them for their help.

He turned back to A'iofe. "Let's head back to the ship. I've got some work to do and we've got a party to start too. Come on Sith."


	14. Chapter 14

_Cast of Characters:_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor, Sorcerer  
_

_(Drew) Andronikos Revel-Son of Casey Rix and Andronikos Revel Sr. (Thistle Legacy, father of Nik'khe Revel, husband of A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor)_

_Shaydia-Human, Imperial Agent. Sherastiliin Legacy  
_

_Sildrest- Lethan Twi'lek, Sith Inquisitor, Assassin, traveling companion of Nia'ree and father of her daughter Tessy_

_Tessy-Daughter of Nia'ree and Sildrest_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor  
_

_Nanna-Ashara Zavros Drellik, family to Nik'khe Revel, helped raise her on the ship along with the other companions of her mother A'iofe._

_Talos Drellik-Companion of A'iofe Revel. Husband of Ashara Zavros_

_Vette, Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

_Malavai Quinn, Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

The Party

As the Darth and the elder Revel headed towards their ship, the younger crowd lagged a bit behind. From the looks of things, Nik's father was making sure the almost assassination attempt was not repeated. Nia'ree turned and met Drew's eyes, "Are you okay?"

His gaze went from her to Nik and he nodded slowly, swallowing hard, "I think so," he put an arm around Nik, "I'm not going to run, so stop looking like that."

Flushing with relief, Nik met Drew's eyes and smiled. "Okay, but it was a near one there. You can't blame me for worrying." Looking back at Sildrest, she reached out her hand to his and pulled him to her. "Looks like Daddy is doing his bodyguard thing. Mother always says half the reason no one gets through to her is Daddy, the other half is that no one bothers to notice him because he is a pirate, a human, non-Force user, nothing that would be noticed at all…or counted for much…in the Sith world."

Sildrest nodded slowly, "A deadly mistake. He is a formidable man. Not one to be taken lightly."

"No," Shaydia murmured, stepping up to join the group, "He is not one to be taken lightly. Very charming," she smiled at Nik and Drew, "The two of you together don't have half his charm. But he is dangerous. No question."

Nia'ree pursed her lips. That they were correct was undoubtedly true. The former pirate was dangerous, powerful in his own right. But he was eclipsed by the slip of a woman that walked beside him. She met Sildrest's eyes and he nodded briefly. Nik had mentioned her mother, and indicated she was ruthless, but until meeting her Nia'ree hadn't had any idea how seriously Nik meant that.

Sildrest intertwined his fingers with Nik'khe's, "It looks like we are being left behind. Shall we go?"

A blaze of a smile lit Nik's face looking at Sildrest. "Of course. Can't keep everyone waiting. And doubtless Uncle Talos and Daddy will have tussled over the decorations. Uncle Talos never will let Daddy live down the explosion on the ship at my fifth birthday party. He's really quite lucky Mother adamantly refuses to let Daddy kill him, or at least severely maim him. Daddy really holds a grudge a long time, and…well the original grudge predates that little dig by a few years before I was born."

Sildrest smiled at Nik'khe while she chatted at him. Her lovely face was animated and lit up with joy while she talked about her family. He was struck again by the energy and passion she contained. He swung their hands lightly between them, "Sounds like there's a pretty good story there."

Nia'ree linked her arm through Drew's and they fell into step behind a still chattering Nik and Sildrest. A glance behind confirmed that Shaydia and Vector had followed suit. Nia'ree caught Drew looking speculatively at the couple in front of them. He had been doing better with the black looks since she had 'talked' to him about attending the party.

Shaydia smiled over at Vector, "A party on the ship of a Dark Council member. There's something you don't get to do every day."

The Joiner nodded thoughtfully, "We are pleased with the opportunity to meet your friends. They are a most interesting group of people."

"They really are," she snickered slightly. Interesting, and not at all what she had envisioned for a group of friends.

"Well, well, look what the nexu finally drug in. About time Nik, did you take a scenic route around the Promenade before you walked up to the ship?" A tall, beautiful, older Togruta stood in the ship's doorway next to a man of military bearing with salt and pepper hair, his arm wrapped around her waist, both clearly joyful to see Nik.

Nik dropped Sildrest's hand and ran to the doorway, her face alight and looking even younger than her years. "Uncle Talos! Nanna! So wonderful to see you. I missed you." She threw her arms around both in a hug. "I can't wait for you to meet…well everyone." Turning around she held out her hand again to Sildrest, pulled him up next to her and wrapped an arm around him. "This is Sildrest."

Grinning and offering his hand, Talos replied, "Nice to finally meet you 'in person' Sildrest."

"Nice to meet you as well," Sildrest shook his hand firmly and nodded.

Talos chuckled. "Well, it's unusual me getting to meet any of Nik's special friends first. And I've never shot anyone on sight...like some people."

Shifting her eyes uneasily, Nik looked at Talos. "You're exaggerating. Daddy hasn't done that in a...long time."

"Long is relative when it's you being shot, princess." He nodded at Sildrest and gave him a slight smile. "Don't think it will be a real problem with your friend here. He seems…resourceful."

Biting her lip and looking deflated, Nik let out a deep breath. "You sure know how to make me feel fairly awful bringing anyone home, Uncle Talos." Glancing back to her friends and brother, Nik's face held much the same look Drew's had earlier when he was thinking of leaving when he saw his father.

Nik nodded grimly, continuing the introductions, the joy gone from her face, "And this is Nia'ree and Drew," turning her head to Shay next, "and Shay and Vector. Nia'ree, Nanna is Mother's Jedi, the one I told you about."

Nia'ree stepped forward, placing one hand lightly on Nik's arm and squeezing it comfortingly before she bowed politely to the elder woman, "It's an honor to meet you. Ashara, as I recall?"

Drew followed Nia'ree and the light fell on his face. There was an immediate reaction from the older couple.

Ashara lifted her hand to her mouth letting in a sharp breath. Talos' face registered a sharp double-take. Nik looked back and forth and realized she needed to say something. "Nanna, Uncle Talos. This is my brother…Drew. He's from Tatooine."

Ashara face held a soft smile as she recovered and stepped forward, placing a hand on Drew's arm. "You look…just like Andronikos when I first met him, when I joined A'iofe on her ship. He was so…kind to me. It was a rather frightening world to step into for a young padawan to join a…Sith. I'm very happy to meet you."

Talos placed a hand on Drew's shoulder. "Can't say as much, Andronikos never has really liked me. Always loved my sweet girl though." A wry grin followed a playful wink. "He has a soft spot for damsels in distress."

Drew nodded awkwardly. He'd had his share of experiences meeting people who wanted to kill his father who mistook him for the older man, but this was the first time, other than Nik, that he'd met people with a positive impression of him. "It's nice to meet both of you. Nik's told me a lot about you," he glanced at his sister, "She's very fond of you, so I suppose that means I'm predisposed to like you."

Talos smiled at Shay and Vector. "Nice to meet you also." Smiling at Shay while he offered his hand he asked, "Imperial service?" Tilting his head in curiosity he looked at Vector. "Forgive me for staring, I met a Joiner once on Alderaan, never had the pleasure again." He offered a hand and a smile to Vector. "I hope we have the opportunity to talk."

"Pleasure to meet you," Shay responded with a smile.

Vector nodded as well, "We would be delighted to talk, should the opportunity arise."

Pausing in trepidation, Nik ushered everyone the rest of the way in. The Fury was decorated in bright colors. Among the bright decorations were large sheets of drawing paper affixed to the walls with rough child-like drawings of wild creatures, most of which seemed to be Nexu. Nik colored sharply and hid her face in Sildrest's chest. "Not the drawings...anything but the drawings... can't believe they put those up."

Andronikos emerged from the captain's quarters with his arm around A'iofe. A rough laugh sounded from him on seeing Nik color while looking at the walls. Taking in her distress, and where she was hiding her head he released his wife and walked over to her, his sharp quick steps sounding even on the carpeted floor.

Sildrest felt speculative eyes raking up and down. Andronikos curled his lip, setting eyes of steel on Sildrest. His voice silky and friendly in contrast to his eyes, he offered his hand. "Obviously the new pretty. Hello, I'm Nik's father. Pleased to meet you."

Keeping one arm around Nik, Sildrest took Andronikos' hand and met his eyes steadily, "Sildrest. It's good to finally meet you." He smiled down at Nik'khe, hugging her tightly, before returning his gaze to her father's, "Nik talks about you all the time, of course." Eyes flashing, Nik glanced at her father and his hands and shifted slightly. Her eyes rose to his in challenge and narrowed, daring him try.

Drew covertly watched the interchange between Sildrest and Nik's, his, father. Sildrest was definitely showing the Sith part of himself that he tended to let slide by the wayside when he spoke to Drew. A muscle was twitching in the elder Revel's jaw and his free hand flickered almost as if he wanted to draw his blasters. Drew's eyes narrowed. From his vantage point, he could see the lines of tension in Sildrest's face, but he knew the only reason he could was because he was familiar with the twi'lek. To everyone else, he looked completely unconcerned. Nik also appeared ready to go on the offensive. Nia'ree put her hand on his forearm and winked. Drew relaxed fractionally. Not only was Sildrest terrifyingly fast with his lightsaber, Nia'ree was very quick with a Force bubble as well. Whatever happened, injuries were unlikely.

Shaydia and Vector hovered near the doorway where Ashara and Talos still stood. Shaydia still wasn't entirely convinced this was the best idea and she definitely wanted to keep her options open. She felt a faint, reassuring, Force touch and glanced over at Ashara whose eyes widened fractionally on realizing that Shaydia had felt it.

The tension in the room was palpable. Sildrest smiled easily, "So, I believe this is a party?" He looked down at Nik again, noting the hint of fear in her eyes. Fear for him, he realized, and wondered what her father had done in the past to inspire that, "Is there cake? Because it's really not a party without cake."

A light laugh cut through the tension. A'iofe walked over to her husband and put her hand on his arm, catching his eyes with a quick look. She turned to Sildrest. "I like you. Come on, cake is in the galley." She waved to the front of the ship. Smiling at Andronikos, she lightly pressed on his arm. "And didn't you have something in your 'special room' you wanted to give Nik dear?"

Andronikos disappeared for a moment and then reappeared in the galley with a couple boxes. He handed one to Nik with a grin. Nik cast an irritated look at her father and then put her head in her hands and sighed. Clearly she had no more ability to stay mad at him then he had with her. He turned and looked speculatively at Drew, opened one and picked up the barrel of a black handled and highly advanced Czerka blaster and tossed it end over end toward Drew. "Try that out, kid."

Drew caught the blaster midway through a spin, and flipped it around so it settled properly in his hand. Bringing it up to eye level, he sighted along the barrel and then flipped it to his other hand and did the same thing. Hefting it, he spun it a few times with his off hand and then nodded, popping the power pack out to check it and clipping back into place, "It's nice."

A wide grin crested across Andronikos' face. Reaching into the box, he pulled out the mate, walked over, and handed it to Drew. "Good hand you've got there." Nodding to the drawings on the walls he grinned. "So, what do you think of your sister's artistic talents?"

Glancing around the room, Drew chuckled, his smile widening when he saw Nik's mortified expression, "Honestly, I think she should give up this Sith gig and open a gallery. She's got a real eye for," his head cocked as he studied a severely out of proportion creature, "detail."

Andronikos reached over to the table laughing and handed the empty box to Drew with a grin. "Well, I thought so. She was on a real Nexu kick for a while there. Convinced it would make a great pet."

Nik glared at her father and bit her lip with an anguished groan. "Daddy, I swear if I ever find where you hide this stuff it is going to burn. After I dice it into tiny pieces, and maybe blow it up too…."

She looked down at her cake and back at her father with an evil gleam in her eye. Andronikos took one look at her and ducked, sidestepping the flying cake slice which splatted colorfully into Quinn's astonished face.

Vette burst out in laughter, choking out. "That was a great shot, Nik," before sinking to the floor in laughter induced tears from the look on Quinn's face.

"Bah. Torture me and then you won't even give me the satisfaction of hitting you." Nik shook her head and with a crooked grin kissed Andronikos on the cheek. "Okay, I give up, Daddy. You officially win; will you quit trying to embarrass me for the night?"

Shaydia exchanged an amused glance with Nia'ree who had hung back with her when Andronikos was giving Drew the blasters. "Do you think this is normal for a party with them?" she asked quietly.

Nia'ree giggled, "I have a feeling it is actually."

The agent watched the byplay between the Revel family members and bit her lip, "Is this what a family is supposed to be like?"

The Chiss sobered at her question, "Yes, it is," her red eyes filled with sorrow.

Vector took in the different auras that surrounded him. So much more variety than he had encountered in the hive. Emotions were high. The possibility of a charged situation turning sour was even higher. The hive was patient. He observed.

Drew watched his sister and father interact with a wistful smile. He hadn't missed the significance of the blasters his father handed to him. They were a gift, and the older man wanted him to keep them. He debated 'forgetting' them on the ship when they left, but realized quickly that could be interpreted as an insult. His opinion of his father was changing so rapidly he wasn't sure what he thought of him from one moment to the next. The opportunity to sit down and talk to the man was not likely to come up, and while part of him wanted that chance, it also terrified him. He had impressed the elder Revel with his ability to handle a blaster, but what if that was it? What if everything else about him was a disappointment? He didn't want to find out.

Glancing to his right, Drew caught Sildrest's eye. The twi'lek had stepped back once Andronikos was not focused on him. Drew knew it was not a retreat, but it was a tactical maneuver. He nodded very slightly to the other man and received a brief nod in return.

Nik looked down at the box her father had handed to her earlier. She reached over to the wall and ripped a piece of 'artwork' off the wall, carefully inserting it in the top before fully opening the box. When nothing launched at her she removed the paper. "Why, thank you, Daddy. What lovely blasters. We should go…shoot them somewhere." Nik giggled and inclined her head toward the back of the ship where her father's shooting room was located. "In fact," she grinned, "let's make it a contest since you seem thoroughly bent on embarrassing me. Come on, Drew, Vette, and Shay; let's see if anybody can beat Daddy."

"I'll pass, Nik," Shaydia demurred, "I'm a sniper. No quick draw ability here."

All eyes turned to Drew. After a moment he shrugged, "Ah, what the hell. I'm in. As long as I get to use these," he indicated the blasters that Andronikos had given him.

Andronikos grinned, his eyes flashing with delight. He offered a hand to Vette who was still recovering from her fit of laughter and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on kiddo, I got you a little something too. It's in the target room."

In the back of the ship was a room lined in durasteel, covered in blasters of every type and a few that Vette and Drew at least had never seen before. Targets of every shape and size occupied the room as well, moving and stationary.

Nik grinned and switched out her old guns for the new and placed her older guns on a table in the back of the room. "Which target Daddy?"

With a chuckle, Andronikos smiled at Drew. "Why don't you pick…" he paused remembering what Nik had been calling him and hesitating over using any other name "...Drew." He tossed a chrono to Shay at her observation point in the doorway. "And how about you be our timekeeper, Shay."

Andronikos handed a box to Vette who squealed with delight over the highly decorated but still quite functional blaster. Drew noted that Andronikos clearly liked Vette and the blaster had been designed for her; both aesthetically and with her skills in mind.

Vette took a shot at the target Drew indicated and made a disgruntled face after she heard her time that Shay called out. Nik took the next shot and used both her blasters with deadly accuracy but was only a trifle faster than Vette. Andronikos smiled in a cheeky way and blasted with deadly accuracy, fast enough that it was difficult to see the draw at best. He turned to Drew with a grin. Drew looked thoughtful at the playful challenge in Andronikos' eye, and using his new blasters took out the target with accuracy equal to Andronikos and a trifle faster. After Shay announced the times he looked a bit uneasy for a moment until he saw the grin on Andronikos' face, clearly his father didn't mind losing, to him anyway.

A'iofe smiled, watching the target shooting and walked up next to Sildrest where he was observing from what she noted was a safe distance from the shooters. A'iofe murmured quietly in Sildrest's ear. "Practical young man. You're relatively safe though. He wouldn't shoot you in front of Nik, it would irritate her. You are intriguing though, and not my daughter's usual taste. I'll be watching you, with…great interest."

Sildrest's lips tightened but he didn't bother to turn, knowing the Darth would have moved on. He saw Nia'ree turn slightly and catch his eye. She had felt it too. The suffocating malevolence. Like a vortex of Dark side energy. It was an effect that many Sith tried to duplicate, but few succeeded. Just then, Shay announced the times and Sildrest felt Nia'ree's spike of joy when Drew won.

Drew stepped back and turned in time to catch Nia'ree. She kissed him fiercely, her hand catching on the chain he wore around his neck as she put her arms around him. The pendant popped free of his collar and bounced against his shoulder. He didn't really notice though since he currently had his arms full of Chiss. She grinned at him, "That was amazing! I knew you were a fantastic shot, but that was amazing." She kissed him again.

Andronikos' eyes narrowed when he saw the necklace that Nia'ree had dislodged from under Drew's shirt. Walking over to Drew and Nia'ree he smiled a brief crooked smile at the Chiss. "I hate to interrupt but, do you mind if I look at that, Drew?" Andronikos indicated the pendant currently resting on Drew's shoulder.

"I guess not," Drew replied, pulling the chain over his head and handing it to Andronikos.

Nik's eyes followed her father's to the 'box' that she wasn't allowed to touch and her eyes narrowed sharply for a moment before she brightly announced that she wanted more cake while grabbing Vette's arm and dragging her to the doorway, looping her arm through Sildrest's and motioning for Shay and Vector to follow her to the galley.

Andronikos held the chain up to the light briefly and then walked over to a small table on the side of the room, running his hand over the top before opening it and reaching inside to remove the one item stowed within. Holding it up next to Drew's he blew out a brief breath before turning and walking back to Drew, handing both to him with a wry laugh and a nod.

Muttering under his breath he shook his head. "Sneaky Casey, very sneaky." He indicated the pendant on the cord lying next to the one on the chain in Drew's hand. "Your mother gave me that right before she wrangled my meeting the Sith."

Drew inhaled sharply when he saw that the pendants were matching halves. "She…she knew…she planned it…"

Nia'ree's eyes darted from father to son. Feeling suddenly like she was intruding, she kissed Drew's cheek, "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

He nodded woodenly, barely noticing her departure. "You still have it. But…you didn't know?"

Andronikos picked up his half out of Drew's hand. "No, I didn't kid. Just…it was from Casey." He shrugged for a moment before looking into Drew's eyes. "I knew I was bad news back then. Didn't mean I didn't know Casey was special. I'm curious though. How old exactly are you, Drew?"

Drew frowned, "I'll be twenty-eight in just over four months."

Andronikos exhaled sharply before looking down at the necklace with an admiring look, thinking of Casey. "After the Sky Princess, when she was still running interference with that bastard who mutinied the ship, and I was in Imperial prison. Not a word either. Amazing woman, handle all that without a word. Suppose it's not surprising seeing the man you look to be though."

"So, was…was I born yet then? When you left?" Drew swallowed hard. He knew his mom had been through a lot for him. He'd never dreamed she'd done it voluntarily, that she'd actually sent his father away.

"Well, if I'm figuring right, you would have been two maybe three when I left with the Sith."

Drew closed his eyes, "Two or three. And she didn't tell you." He raised his head and met his father's eyes, "You did care about her? She wasn't just some…nobody to warm your bed?"

"Never had one of those, boy. But no, far from nobody. More somebody who knew me well enough to push me out the airlock when it was a good time to be rid of me. And she did know me well."

He nodded. That matched up with what his mother had told him, "You know, Ma told me stories. Didn't romanticize things, but she told me about you," he chuckled bitterly looking at his hands, "My whole life, I just wanted to know if you would be proud of me. So, I just have one last question," he took a deep breath, unable to raise his eyes, "Do you want me as your son? Or would you rather I was a friend of Nik's?"

Andronikos placed a hand on Drew's jaw, drawing his face level. His eyes were a bright green and latched firmly onto Drew's brown eyes. "I would be very proud if you would consent to be my son. The credit's your mother's but I'll take what you care to throw my way." He crooked a smile at Drew.

Drew felt like the tension he'd lived with his whole life suddenly melted away. He couldn't speak, but nodded to the question implicit in his father's statement.

Andronikos' eyes glistened while he looked at his son's face. He folded him in his arms and held him close. "Glad to have…found you…son."

Drew felt the hot tears prickle the back of his eyes as well, and he returned his father's embrace without hesitation. Clearing his throat, he managed to say "Dad" before he choked up and couldn't say anything else.

Nik pursed her lips, looking up from her cake with a grin and hopped into Sildrest's lap. Leaning back to his ear she murmured in a delighted whisper, "I knew Drew would like Daddy if he just gave him a chance."

Sildrest grinned and brushed his thumb across her chin before dropping a light kiss on her lips, "I'm glad it worked out." He picked up some of his cake in his fingers and held it up to Nik's lips. She opened her mouth and licked his fingers as she took the cake before giggling at him.

A'iofe glanced at Nik, amused, and sat next to Nia'ree, covering the Chiss' hand with her own. "Welcome to the family, dear."

Nia'ree managed a smile and nodded politely before returning to her cake.

Andronikos loosened his hold on Drew but kept his arms around him and looked him in the face with wide smile. He looked thoughtful for a moment biting his bottom lip. "Can I ask you a question, son? The Sith, the red one, that you and your girl came in with." He raised his eyebrows. "Nik's new pretty. Do you know him? What can you tell me about him?"

Drew pursed his lips, "Well, I've known him for…oh, five months or so now? He's a decent enough guy. Pretty even-tempered and level-headed. I know there's been a few occasions where he would have been within his rights to bash me over the head with his lightsaber, but he never has," he chuckled lightly, "He had a bit of a thing for Nia'ree when I joined up, so yeah, he didn't like me much when I got in the way. He's been irritating, but nothing more. I can't say I particularly like the guy, but it's not because he's bad in any way."

Andronikos nodded brushing his hand on his chin. "Force users and Nik…worry me. She hasn't got the manipulation skills, too straightforward and direct. Hell, I'd have been happier if she really had no way to hide those damned Force powers to send her to the Jedi. I just," he paused, "don't honestly know if she can really survive as a Sith. Oh now, she's doing the right things, but there's more, lots more, and I've seen more than enough now to know what it takes. Makes me wish every day she'd been born Force blind, but she wasn't, so I worry." He glanced up at Drew with a huff of breath and a wry look. "Not much I can do about though other than take out the obvious dangers, when I find them."

"A month or two ago I wouldn't have had any idea what you meant," Drew shook his head, "Now, I do. I understand where you're coming from, and you certainly know Nik a lot better than I do. Then again, I have seen her put on that 'Sith aura' and everyone snap to attention and scurry to do her bidding, so I know she's capable of it. I just don't think she likes it very much. Bossing people around, yes, the whole 'I am Sith, blindly obey', not so much."

Andronikos glanced down thoughtfully and lowered his voice to a murmur. "Don't take this wrong, boy. I love my girls with all my heart. A'iofe and Nik, I'd die for them in a second. And I know A'iofe would do the same, but just for us. If it took sacrificing an army she'd do it without a thought, if it took sacrificing Talos or Ashara she'd do it, she'd regret it but she'd do it. Only ones she wouldn't are me and Nik. My girl's not like that. Her heart's too big. And she hasn't lived through what my Sith has to push herself to be able to do that, and I'm glad of that, but it makes me worry for Nik, maybe more than I should."

"Well, I'm not Sith, but I can promise you that I'll look after Nik as much as I'm able and as much as she'll let me," Drew smiled as he met his father's eyes and saw the gratitude bloom in them.

Andronikos gripped Drew tight in his arms and gave him a crushing hug. "Hope you don't mind those. I've missed quite a few, don't plan on missing more." Andronikos threw back his head with a laugh. "Enough dark talk. Get out your holo. I think we need to let your mama know what's going on." A small smile played on his face. "She worked awfully hard to make sure it would work out if it ever happened, be a shame not to tell her it did."

Drew briefly considered that, and realized that his father was right. He checked the chrono he had set to Tatooine time to make sure she'd be awake and not in the middle of her regular meetings. It was suns rise, so she'd be eating breakfast. Pretty much the ideal time to call her. He nodded, "Looks like it's a good time right now. She should be awake and not busy," he pulled out the holo and punched in his mother's code. Her face split into a wide smile when she saw her son. Drew grinned at her, "Hey, Ma."

"Andronikos! You haven't called for weeks. I was getting worried," her eyes narrowed as she chided him.

"Yeah, I know. I've been…really busy," he met his father's eyes, "So, Ma, something happened."

"What happened? Are you okay?" her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," he held up his pendant, and then he picked up Andronikos' half and put them next to each other so she could see both of them, "I found the other half."

Casey's eyes widened, "You…"

Drew smiled, "You did it on purpose, didn't you. To make sure I gave him a chance," he glanced at the older man again, "I'm glad you did," he turned back to her, seeing her eyes darting around trying to see who he was looking at, "He wants to talk to you."

She swallowed hard and nodded, "Okay."

Andronikos moved into the holo view, a half smile playing on his face, his eyes warm. "Hey Case, long time. Quite a boy you've…we've got here. My girl actually found him. My Nik, met him up on Alderaan and managed to drag him over to the ship with her." He chuckled and glanced at Drew. "She always wanted a brother, or a Nexu, glad she managed to find the one less likely to bite her head off of the two."

Casey felt that old pang in her heart when she saw him move into the frame, older, even more dangerous, but a warm glow in his eyes. "Hello, Andronikos," she said softly. Her eyes moved to their son, so much like his father, "I am so very proud of him. I'm glad the two of you were able to meet," her eyes dropped, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I…I thought about it, so many times, and the longer I waited the more I wanted to, but…"

Sitting at the table the holo was placed on, Andronikos leaned toward the screen. He spoke softly, reassuring Casey. "No, you did the right thing Casey. You know you did. Even on Tatooine you could give him a better life than I could then, or for a very long time after that. It's different now, not less dangerous though. The Sith, she's never going to not be in danger and my place is with her, and well, somewhere along the way I think I managed to grow up. I'm glad you're okay and doing well. And you know if you ever need anything I'm here, now that I know that you're there."

"Thank you, Andronikos. Thank you for understanding," she shook her head, sniffling slightly, "I felt so guilty when your Sith told me you were out of jail. I knew I could have told you then, and I wanted to, I didn't want to deny you your son, but…she needed you. I'm sure neither of you really thought she needed anyone, but she needed you and I couldn't be selfish," she cleared her throat, "So, you mentioned a daughter? What's she like?" her eyes moved to her son, "How do you like having a sister then?"

Drew grinned, "Nik's pretty great, Ma. I hope you get to meet her one day."

"I hope so too," she smiled.

Andronikos smiled and popped up a small holo and punched a few codes pulling up a holo picture of a laughing girl with amber eyes, reddish brown skin, and a red mohawk. "That's Nik. She's a mess. More like me than I'd like. She doesn't have the trail of guns looking for her that I did at her age though, balances out I guess. She's probably doing something I wouldn't like right now, since she knows Drew and I are safely where we can't see her."

Drew snorted at that, "No doubt."

Andronikos snorted too, and continued, "And her Mother's definition of 'not a good idea' and mine don't always coincide. A'iofe figures being Sith she can manage to get her own self out of scrapes, she's still only 20, and being Sith doesn't fix all scrapes."

Casey giggled, "She sounds like a handful, and she is lovely," her forehead wrinkled then, "Drew?"

He chuckled, "That's me, Ma. Nik was having a hard time with my name; felt it was a bit awkward calling someone not her dad by his name. So, she came up with 'Drew'. It works pretty well, though it threw me the first few times. I think even Nia'ree has used it a couple of times now."

"Ah, I understand," there was a chiming sound from behind Casey and she turned to glance at her chrono, "Oh, dear. I have an early meeting today and I'm going to have to go," she smiled, "It was wonderful to see you again, Andronikos. And you," she pointed at Drew, "You call your mother more often."

"I know, Ma."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Ma," The holo blinked out and Drew smiled at his father, "Well, shall we go see what Nik has gotten up to?"

The older man growled slightly and gestured for Drew to precede him out of the room.

Back in the galley, Nik hadn't bothered removing herself from Sildrest's lap. She was comfortable, he wasn't objecting, and no one else was going to. The room was fairly quiet without Andronikos there and she rested her head against Sildrest's shoulder, nodding off to sleep.

Sildrest smiled slightly when he realized Nik was falling asleep. He shifted her to a more comfortable position and pressed his lips to her forehead before resting his head against hers.

Drew entered the room first and wasn't particularly surprised to see Nik in Sildrest's lap. He was surprised that she was asleep though. He studied the serene expressions on both Sildrest's and Nik's faces, feeling his father step up behind him and do the same.

Nia'ree rose from her seat, "Andronikos," they both turned to look at her and she colored slightly, "Sorry, um, Drew, we need to get back to the ship fairly soon. I'm not sure how long Tessy is going to behave with someone she doesn't know well."

Andronikos glanced at his daughter sleeping. The red Sith was holding her, his lips touching her forehead before he rested his head on hers and held her closer. Well, Nik could have an effect on just about anyone he guessed. And from the looks of things he wasn't a danger to Nik. More like a potential casualty to her attention span, not that Andronikos would shed any tears for him when he was.

Turning his head to Nia'ree he asked, "Tessy?" A dawning smile hit his face. "You have a little one?"

All eyes turned to Nia'ree and she shifted uncomfortably when she realized what she'd said. She bit her lip and nodded slowly, her eyes locking onto Andronikos', "I do. And I'm sure of all people you understand why I'm loath to reveal her existence to strangers."

Andronikos smiled and wrapped an arm around Nia'ree, giving her a light hug. "I completely understand. And don't worry; no one on this ship will say a word."

Nia'ree felt the tension seep out of her. If Nik and Drew's dad said something was going to happen, she had no doubt that was what was going to happen. "Thank you. She's…Tessy was sort of a happy accident. I wouldn't trade her for anything," her eyes briefly flickered to Sildrest's and his lips turned up slightly as well, "She is like a ray of sunshine. She adores Nik. Drew has started taking her into the cockpit while he's piloting and she loves it," she pulled out a holo and showed it to Andronikos, "She's only ten months old."

Drew was holding Tessy in the holo and she was giggling and grabbing at the camera that was apparently being held by her mother. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy and her baby fine black hair was bouncing with her movements.

Andronikos' eyes shone with delight. "She's beautiful, Nia'ree." He chuckled. "Nothing wrong with taking her into the cockpit, Nik flew all the time when she was two."

Talos chuckled, "Yes, that's where all the dings come from." Ashara punched him lightly while stepping between Andronikos and Talos.

A'iofe grabbed Andronikos' arm and said a quiet but firm 'no' looking between Talos and Andronikos, "She sounds delightful, Nia'ree. We'll have to talk more…later. I think the men need a time out for a while."

Touching his finger on Nik's cheek Sildrest leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Wake up. We need to head back and pick up Tessy."

Nik wrapped her arms around Sild's neck and gave him a slow kiss and then fully woke and jumped slightly after hearing her father clear his throat. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip. "Oh, um, hi Daddy. Wasn't really awake."

Andronikos let out a slow, steady breath. "I could tell."

Drew took Nia'ree's arm, shaking his head in amusement when he caught his sister's eye. She rolled her eyes in response and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, let's get back then. We don't want Tessy upset."

Nia'ree nodded and turned to their hosts, "Thank you both so much for a lovely evening. It was wonderful to meet Nik's parents."

Andronikos turned and looked at A'iofe catching her eyes while peeling her fingers off his arm. "I won't shoot him. Let go. I'm saying goodbye."

Plucking Nik up, he gave her a hug and swatted her rear shaking his head. Smiling, he went over to Drew and hugged him firmly. He smiled at Vette and gave her a quick squeeze hug and then caught Nia'ree and hugged her lightly. He nodded to the others. He tucked a chip in Drew's shirt pocket. "My holo frequency. Use it." Shaking his head at Nik. "Try not to get blown up, shot, or cut to ribbons any time soon. And call me every now and then, princess."

That nod was intended not to include Sildrest, and his jaw tightened at the obvious dismissal. He deliberately stepped up next to Nik'khe and bowed politely to Darth Nox, "My lord, it was an honor to meet you." He then waited until Andronikos glanced at him and nodded politely, "And you."

Andronikos pursed his lips, amusement dancing in his eyes, a slight twitch in his cheek indicating he might be holding in a laugh. He brought his eyes directly to Sildrest's and held them and gave a slight nod. "Okay, you have guts. Nice to meet you, Sildrest."

Interlacing his fingers with Nik's, Sildrest nodded again and they followed the others off of the ship.

At the bottom of the ramp, Shay and Vector said their goodbyes and headed off to continue with whatever they were currently doing. Nia'ree frowned after her friend. Something was off with Shay, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned to Nik, "Do you want us to send Stasia back to your ship when we get back to ours?"

"Good idea, Nia'ree. Vette, Quinn head on to the ship. I'll be over later." Nik finally let out the breath she'd been holding for a while. Laughing nervously, she added, "On the whole that went…sorta…okay."

Sildrest hugged her against his side and turned to Nia'ree, "How about drinks back on the ship? We can send Stasia on her way. I think Nik needs to relax a bit."

Nia'ree nodded, "Yes that would be fine. And our ship is closer," she eyed Nik's color, "You look a little pale, Nik'khe."

Nik nodded. "Maybe. Something's going on with him clearly that has ratcheted up the 'Sith dangerous not allowed near Nik' scale. I was actually more worried about Mother, and she only reacted exactly the way I expected her to, which means I get to feel creepy crawlies up my back all over the Force for a while, while she decides to be curious."

Drew's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he recalled his father's words. Spoken in confidence so he wasn't going to say anything, but he knew exactly why the older man was objecting so violently to Sildrest. He chuckled to himself remembering the looks on everyone's faces when the twi'lek had demanded to be acknowledged. Had to admit, that took some kind of guts. Nia'ree's arm looped into his and they headed quickly towards their ship.

Once on board, Nia'ree ordered Toovee to get them some drinks and went to check on Tessy so she could send Stasia back to Nik's ship. The rest of them found seats in the lounge. Drew sat in his favorite spot, knowing Nia'ree would come and cuddle against his side. Sildrest and Nik sat opposite him.

Nik curled up close to Sildrest's side and wrapped her arms around him. She murmured softly to him. "Sorry about Daddy. I really didn't think he'd push that hard." She reached up, breathing out and leaning into him, gently pressing her lips to his. "You're really quite wonderful."

Sildrest cupped the side of Nik's face in one hand and kissed her tenderly, "He's obviously worried about you because he cares. That's kind of his job as your father, you know," his eyes flicked to Drew sitting opposite them, clearly trying very hard not to react, "Rather like it's your brother's job to protest and fuss at and tease you." He held her eyes for a moment before capturing her lips for a thorough kiss, "And you are absolutely amazing."

Drew eyed them, absently taking his drink from Toovee when the droid scuttled in with a tray. He was starting to wonder. Nik had mentioned her 'attention span of a gnat', but she had been with Sildrest for over a month now by his reckoning, and there didn't look to be any lessening of affection on either side. In fact, they were starting to get a little carried away over on the other couch. Sildrest's hand slid under Nik's shirt and Drew cleared his throat, "So, Nik. You like nexu, I take it? And do you still draw them? Because I think Tessy would love a picture."

Nik winced and sat up from her position cuddling Sild. Glanced at her glass and moving far more rapidly than she had with the blasters, she scooped two ice cubes and pelted them into Drew's face. "One day…I WILL find those drawings and where they store them and they will be piles of ashes when I am done. And I'm terrible at drawing. I can find Tessy a nexu though if she likes them." Nik grinned.

Nia'ree shook her head as she joined them, "Can't you two not fight for five minutes," she grinned and kissed Drew on the cheek before snuggling into his side, "Tessy is asleep. Your Stasia is a wonder, Nik'khe, she's rarely been so content, especially when one of us isn't here." She sipped thoughtfully at her drink, "I understand if this is something you can't share, but…what exactly is the problem between your father and your Uncle Talos?"

Nik glanced at Drew and Sildrest. Cleared her throat. "I'm not supposed to know. It took a long time figuring out that Mother forgot to tell Khem Val that he wasn't allowed to tell me. It's sort of a long story, it explains a lot about Mother, well to me anyway. Tells me exactly how far she's willing to go if she has to. And it's not pretty. Might bother Drew and Sildrest more than you, too. So…" she shrugged, "vote now if you don't want to know."

The three of them exchanged glances. Nik's voice was far more serious than they were used to. They each nodded firmly though. Whatever it was, they did want to know.

"Okay, it starts on Voss. Something about a Dreamwalk there. There were three ghosts. The last one was very difficult. Mother, well she came close to dying because she wouldn't give up and let the ghost kill Daddy. They had a fight when they got back to the ship. He was upset, didn't want to…well, the words Khem used were 'be her weakness'. Anyway, she got mad. Proved to him she was willing to let him die if she had to. About let him die the next day on Voss. Wouldn't heal him. Wouldn't let anyone but Ashara patch him, and Ashara's no healer. Took him two weeks to be able to walk even. Uncle Talos was pretty new on the ship then. He's a medic, and a reclamations specialist. Had sort of a crush on Mother. Mother…um was willing to let him have the crush while Daddy was getting his attitude adjustment. Anyway…a couple months later she was getting ready to settle her problem with a Dark Council member. Fight was not looking to be pretty and she was pregnant. Baby was Force sensitive too. It got…ugly…when Daddy realized it had to be on the ship and well he and Uncle Talos were the only men on the ship. Came pretty close to killing him before Mother stopped him. Khem said he shot at Mother too. I find that hard to believe but Khem doesn't lie. And sometimes when he's that mad he can't think, so I guess it's possible. She ended it, but she almost killed herself doing it. Said she wanted to remember killing the only thing she ever regretted killing. Daddy's never forgiven Uncle Talos. No matter what, he won't accept it was Mother's fault. Tells me a lot about Mother. How much she is willing to, I guess destroy is the best word, if she needs to, to do what she thinks she needs to do. Sort of why I'm not really afraid of Baras. He's nothing compared to Mother."

There was absolute silence when Nik'khe finished her tale. Nia'ree had covered her mouth with her hands about half way through and her red eyes were wide with horror. Sildrest and Drew were in nearly identical positions, both staring at the ground between their feet, one hand clenched into a fist. Each of their thoughts took the same path, and almost as one they turned to look where Tessy was sleeping.

Sildrest shook himself and then looked across to meet Drew's eyes. Understanding passed between them and they both nodded. Nia'ree saw the look and didn't quite know what to make of it, but she felt like some sort of agreement had been reached. She shivered involuntarily at the thought of what A'iofe had done. Nia'ree had nearly killed herself to save her child, and she would do it again without hesitation. She couldn't imagine what A'iofe had gone through. Nik said she regretted it, she hadn't wanted to, and that it had nearly killed her.

Desire to hold her baby rose up and nearly choked her, she saw Sildrest and Drew both make abortive gestures as though they did too. Nia'ree settled for wrapping Drew's arms around her and burrowing in close to him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her soundly. Sildrest gathered Nik up as well, holding her close to his chest.

Nik burrowed her head in Sild's chest. She spoke quietly. "I know I won't ever be Mother, but…I don't want to be either. Right…so…something not horrific. What's in the sacred box Drew? I saw Daddy looking at it, after you shot, when Nia'ree was hugging you. That's why I got everyone out. You stayed in there a long time. He had to show you. What is it?"

Drew looked up in surprise, "I didn't realize it was 'sacred'," he pulled the chain out from around his neck and held up the pendant, "My mother gave me this when I was little. I've always worn it. Apparently, she gave the other half to…dad," the word was still unfamiliar and didn't roll off his tongue easily, "when she sent him off Tatooine with your mother. He says she told him it was something to remember her by, but…" he shook his head, "it was so I would give him a chance. I don't know how she knew he'd keep it, well, I guess she figured if he did keep it then it would help, but if he didn't then…I guess he didn't deserve the help."

"Well, it's the only thing Daddy's never let anyone lay a hand on but him, so I'd say it qualifies as sacred. Not that I think she was ever interested, but even Mother wasn't allowed." Nik settled into Sildrest's lap. "Okay, I only kill conversation. Clearly, I need to stop talking." Wrapping her arms around Sildrest's neck she leaned in and whispered against his lips "Want to help me stop talking?"

Nia'ree shook her head, "Before you two get started again. I've been starting to think about plans for Tessy's first birthday. It's coming up in a couple of months," she turned to Drew, "Your mother is more than welcome if she would care to come. Nik, you're invited, of course. Sildrest…you're required to be there."

He chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

Nik settled her head back against Sildrest's chest, reclining on him, and grinned. "I love birthdays. When is it? Mine and Tessy's might be close, mine is on the 7th in two months."

Sildrest and Nia'ree exchanged a surprised look. Nia'ree shook her head and smiled. Sildrest kissed the top of Nik's head, "Well, they are very close actually. They're the same day."

A huge grin filled Nik's face. "Oooh fun. We can share a birthday." Nik's eyes widened in realization. "Oh Nia'ree please, please let Daddy come. He would be distracted. I might not get an exploding present…" She looked thoughtful, "Still, I suppose Daddy's presents taught me useful life skills, it's disarming a trap to get anything he gives you open without something happening to you."

Nia'ree's eyebrow arched, "He is NOT giving my baby an exploding present. You'd better make that very, very clear to him," she poked Drew in the side, "And that goes triple for you. Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't!" he protested.

"He can come if he agrees," Nia'ree told Nik. Then, she stood and turned to Drew, "I think we should give them some privacy."

His eyes narrowed as he looked across to Sildrest and Nik, "Why?"

Nia'ree bent down to look in his eyes. "Because we're leaving in the morning, and they may not see each other until the birthday party. So, you're going to be nice and let them have some time to themselves. Besides," she grinned at him, "it gives you a perfect excuse to follow me into my quarters."

"Fine." He made a great show of reluctance, but really his mind was already on what he was going to do to Nia'ree once they got in there, and judging by the smile on her face, so was hers. "I'll see you two in the morning," he stood and moved to catch up to Nia'ree. Sildrest and Nik'khe heard her giggle when Drew reached her and her robe fluttered into the passageway before the door slid shut.


	15. Chapter 15

_Cast of Characters:_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor, Sorcerer  
_

_(Drew) Andronikos Revel-Son of Casey Rix and Andronikos Revel Sr. (Thistle Legacy, father of Nik'khe Revel, husband of A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor)_

_Shaydia-Human, Imperial Agent. Sherastiliin Legacy  
_

_Sildrest- Lethan Twi'lek, Sith Inquisitor, Assassin, traveling companion of Nia'ree and father of her daughter Tessy_

_Tessy-Daughter of Nia'ree and Sildrest_

_Casey Rix-Mother of (Drew) Andronikos Revel(Sherastiliin Legacy) and Andronikos Revel Sr.(Thisle Legacy)_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor  
_

_Nanna-Ashara Zavros Drellik, family to Nik'khe Revel, helped raise her on the ship along with the other companions of her mother A'iofe._

_Talos Drellik-Companion of A'iofe Revel. Husband of Ashara Zavros_

_Vette, Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

**Birthday!** **Preparations**

**A**fter debating back and forth for a few days, Nia'ree finally agreed with Andronikos to hold Tessy's birthday party on Tatooine so it was easier for his mother to get to. "You realize this means she has to make arrangements?" Nia'ree pointed out.

"Ree, Ma's got all kinds of people working for her. That's not going to be an issue."

"Well, I don't want all of those people knowing about Tessy, Andronikos."

"They won't. She'll delegate her Exchange duties and take care of the preparations herself."

Nia'ree frowned, "That sounds like her taking on all the responsibility for my daughter's birthday."

Andronikos blew out a frustrated breath, "It's the kind of thing she loves to do. Look, let me ask her. If she's too busy we'll come up with something else."

"Fine. You ask her, but I'm standing right here so I can hear her answer."

"It's like you don't trust me. I'm wounded," he chuckled when Nia'ree rolled her eyes at him and punched in his mother's code.

Casey's face popped up a few seconds later, "Second time in as many months, Andronikos. You're raising my expectations."

"Hey, Ma."

"What can I do for you, son?"

"Well, the thing is, my…" he hesitated and glanced at Nia'ree who just cocked her head at him curiously, "my girlfriend's baby is going to have her first birthday soon, and we wanted you to be there. I wasn't sure if you would be able to get off of Tatooine, so if it's easier we can come there."

Nia'ree leaned forward, "I'll make as many arrangements as I can before we get there. I don't want you to feel like you have to deal with all of it."

Casey laughed, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I can throw a birthday together in my sleep. Especially for a little one. Do you know how many will be coming?"

"Well," Nia'ree bit her lip, "We're not positive yet, and it may be a double birthday."

"Oh, who's the second?"

"Um, Nik'khe actually," Andronikos replied.

"Remind me who that is?"

"My, uh, sister. Turns out she has the same birthday as Nia'ree's little girl. So, we were going to combine them. There is a, uh, slight chance that her parents will come…"

"Oh. Well, that will require a bit more preparation, but still should be fairly easy. I need to get back to work, Andronikos. Let me know when you have a guest list, oh, and what is the date for it?"

"It's the 7th of next month," Nia'ree said.

Casey nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem. Let me know how many to expect at least a week ahead of time though. I'll start getting things together. I can't wait to see you. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Ma." He flipped off the holo, "See? No problem."

"Right. I suppose we should let your sister know so she can make arrangements as well."

oOo

**N**ik pulled out her personal holo and plopped it on the bed next to a sleeping Sildrest. Arranged the holo around on the pillows three or four times before she achieved optimum viewing for Daddy. Best to just slam him in the face with it so there wouldn't be a problem at the birthday party. Of course, it was possible Sild would object to being an object lesson for Daddy but…if she was quiet enough he probably wouldn't know till it was too late and she was confident even if it annoyed him he'd wait until _after _the holo call to tell her about it. Which was all she really needed…

Punching in Daddy's personal code on the Fury she waited for him to answer, and when he did she jumped in immediately before he could bluster. "Hi Daddy. You said to call more often, so…reporting in. I found out the most wonderful thing. Nia'ree's little girl, Tessy, and I share the same birthday. So we want to have a joint party. Seems like the best place is Tatooine. Drew's mother, Casey, is working out all the details. Anyway, you and mother and of course Uncle Talos and Aunt Ashara are invited. But Nia'ree says no exploding presents for Tessy; it's only her first birthday after all. How does that sound?"

Sildrest woke up when he heard the talking and blearily reached for Nik, "Who are you talking to?" he murmured while tracing the shell of her ear with his lips.

Smiling, she turned toward him, running a fingertip down a lekku. "Daddy. Telling him about Tessy's birthday party. Go back to sleep." Turning her face into his she kissed him lightly and then pushed him back gently onto the pillow. Grinning at her father, she continued. "So…birthday party. How does that sound?"

Andronikos bit both cheeks while turning a shade that resembled recently boiling lava. He pressed his eyes closed forcefully and blew out a breath contemplating how exactly to explode at his little princess who was clearly planning on provoking him aggressively about this Sith fellow. Thinking it through, based on the party, that blasted Sith had managed to keep Nik's attention for over two months. _**That**_ was a problem, a fairly serious one. Nik didn't keep a lot of pretties that long and given that they were both traveling on missions for their respective masters there was no question she had made a point of making the call when Sildrest was available to be there to make a point to him. "Sounds like a great plan, princess." Andronikos spat out. "Say, why don't you head to Nar Shaddaa so we can have some one on one time soon. I'd love to…discuss…your choice of call times with you…soon." Eyes flashing, he glared in a general way at Nik and the Sith in her bed. "I assume the pretty will be at the birthday party too?"

"Of course he will, Daddy. Is that a problem?" Nik smiled angelically at her father.

"No pumpkin, not a problem at all. Daddy looks forward to it."

Nik giggled. "Remember Daddy, you want to make a good impression on Nia'ree. You like Drew's girl. And it's _her_ baby's first birthday."

Nik grinned triumphantly and cut the holo before Daddy could explode.

Sildrest wasn't entirely sure how he kept a straight face through that conversation. The fact that Nik had pushed him back so he wasn't directly facing the holo had certainly helped. But he still had a spectacular view of the contortions Andronikos' face went through as he struggled not to completely ream his little '_princess_'. As soon as he heard the beep indicating she had ended the call, Sildrest grabbed Nik around the waist and pulled her to him. Shaking his head, he said, "You are _terrible_." She grinned at him and they both collapsed in helpless laughter.

Nik giggled. "Just because I am not Mother's kind of evil does _**not**_ mean I am not evil. Daddy simply fails to appreciate it. I can't answer the holo at all for at least a week though, maybe two. And I should probably warn Drew away from his…"

Nik retrieved her holo from the floor, laughing, and dialed Drew's personal holo code and waited for his face to emerge on the screen. "Drew. Hi. I called Daddy and invited him to the birthday. I'm certain at least he and Mother will be there. Can't promise Aunt Ashara and Uncle Talos but I'd bet on them. Oh, and if "_I_" were you I'd avoid answering any calls from Daddy for…um, at least a week, maybe two." Nik giggled triumphantly.

Sildrest, collapsed in hysterical laughter in the background, managed to choke out. "I'd believe her if I were you."

Drew stared at the two of them, "You didn't call him like that did you? Nik…"

Nik smiled in her best imitation of Aunt Ashara in her peaceful Jedi mode. "Sometimes, it is best to rub Daddy's face in it in order to achieve good behavior. I was merely assuring good behavior at the party. It's possible I might die afterwards…but the party will be great fun."

Jaw agape, Drew shook his head slowly. Then the humor of the situation hit him and he snorted. In seconds, he had joined them, howling in laughter. "I will make a point not to answer my holo, Nik. Thanks for the warning."

**N**ik headed over to Nia'ree's ship in the docking bay. She danced with a smile over to Drew who was sitting in the lounge talking to Shay. "I have a problem. I want to get some bangle bracelets for Tessy for her birthday. They are shiny like glass and have little tiny baby animals painted across them and I know exactly where you can get them in the market…on Corellia. But you see…Cathar sell them and they tend to pull out weapons when they see me coming…so I thought maybe I could send you to get them. How does that sound?"

Drew snickered at her predicament, "I can see how that could ruin a shopping trip. I probably will need someone with me. Cathar set my teeth on edge when they get all uppity."

"Hey! Don't laugh. I was _trying_ to pay the idiots but nooooo they have to start getting out blasters and lightsabers and whatnot…and start attacking me for no reason." Nik bit her bottom lip and grimaced. "I really dislike having to kill people I had no intention of killing just because they unreasonably lump me in with every other Sith. It's also possible I might be banned from the market now too."

Shay smiled, "I'll come along. I need to get a present for Tessy as well, and I'm sure they'll have something else I could get for her there."

**Party**

**N**ia'ree had insisted they arrive to help Casey with preparations at least by the day before the party. She wasn't expecting to find that there had been no exaggeration when Casey said she could throw a party together in her sleep. She had everything ready, planned to the smallest detail. Nia'ree smiled wonderingly at her, "I don't know how to thank you, Casey. It's more than I had even thought of."

They were sitting outside now that the suns were setting and it was cooling off. Casey hugged Tessy, who was sitting in her lap, close to her, "You just bring this little one to see me fairly often and we'll call it even."

A soft smile crossed Nia'ree's face. Her baby certainly had that effect on people, "I'm sure Tessy will love to come and visit as often as we can."

Casey smiled, "She's a special little one. Well, it's getting late and your friends will be showing up bright and early. We'd better hit the sack."

**T**he first arrivals showed up mid-morning. Nia'ree hugged Shay, "I'm so glad you and Vector could make it. No Kaliyo?"

Shay shook her head with a grin, "Kaliyo is banned from social events for the time being. She's caused enough trouble for now. Besides, do you really want her here? Somehow, she'd manage to get Tessy drunk or something."

Nia'ree winced, "That's true. Good plan to not bring her. This is Andronikos' mom, Casey. Casey, this is my friend Shay and her colleague, Vector."

Casey grinned at both of them, "Glad to see you, folks. There's a table right over there for presents to go on," she noticed the packages they were each carrying. "There's plenty of food already out, so dig in."

Drew came out carrying Tessy, who had already ruined one outfit by dumping her mother's juice on herself. He waved to Shay and Vector and jogged over to join his mother and Nia'ree. As he reached them, he saw the large party approaching.

Casey's breath caught for a moment. Andronikos. Tall, even with the white Mohawk virtually unchanged by age. Every step sharp and crisp, deadly. His arm was tossed around the tiny woman by his side laughing and leaning in to kiss her as he walked. She was older than Casey last remembered, but every bit as compelling. Red hair and amber eyes, a smile on her face as she looked at Andronikos. Casey was sure that was not a look many saw from the Sith. A tall muscular girl with red hair in a jaunty mohawk strode past them, heading straight for Drew with a look full of mischief on her face.

Nik ran up to Drew and threw her arms around him for a hug before turning to Nia'ree and doing the same. At the sound of the crowing baby, she plucked her out of Drew's arms and tossed her up and down before popping her on her hip with a playful giggle. "Where's Sild? He said he'd meet me here, something silly about not wanting to provoke Daddy too much by coming with." Nik's amber eyes danced as she tilted her head at Casey. "Hi, you must be Casey Mama. I'm Nik."

"I'm not sure where Sildrest is, Nik. He said he had to do something. He's around though. You're welcome to look for him," Drew smiled at his mother as Nik wandered off, still holding Tessy, "That's my sister."

"She's lovely," Casey said, "Very much like your father."

**S**ildrest frowned as he studied the surface of the bracelet. He'd been working on it for weeks and it was probably the most intricate thing he'd ever carved. The oils he'd worked into it would protect it as well as enhance the natural scent of the wood. He bit his lip. This was not the kind of present you gave to a girl you were in a casual, if intense, relationship with. This said something a bit more permanent, and while he was becoming convinced that he would like that kind of relationship with Nik, he was also sure that permanent wasn't her style. Not yet, maybe not ever.

The sound of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly tucked the bracelet away, just in time as Nik came through the open door with Tessy in her arms.

A huge grin split Nik's face as she walked over to Sildrest. Leaning in, she pressed her lips softly onto his, her eyes glowing warmly. "Look Tessy, we found him. Can't hide from us now can he?" Nik said in a playful tone. "Hello, Handsome. What you doing?"

Sildrest chuckled, and kissed Tessy's cheek before turning and giving Nik a much longer kiss, "Well, I was trying to get presents ready for the birthday girls, but they are snooping so I'm not sure if they are going to get presents." Nik pouted at him and he laughed, "They're already out on the table. Calm down," he sighed, "I suppose we should head out there. They'll all want to meet Tessy."

**V**ette caught up to Andronikos, A'iofe, Talos and Ashara as they reached Casey. "Hey Daddy Andronikos, do you know where my lord and master has wandered off to? One minute she was with me and then poof."

Andronikos shook his head at the olive skinned twi'lek and with a slightly disgusted tone continued, "Probably wherever the red Sith is would be your best bet, Vette."

He turned to Casey, smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Good to see you, Casey." Wrapping his arm around Drew he gave him a firm hug and grinned. "You have any idea where your sister ran off to so Vette can find her?"

Drew smiled at Vette, "Try down in the sleeping quarters," he pointed down a hallway to the right. She nodded and ran through the door.

A'iofe smiled, watching Andronikos and Drew just as Casey was doing. She reached out a hand, touched Casey on the shoulder and smiled. A real smile, one with actual warmth, and leaned in and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you again, Casey."

Andronikos turned from Drew looking back at his wife, his lips pursed in amusement and his eyes wide. "Trying to make me have heart failure, Sith?" He said with a grin and a chuckle. He waved to the couple behind them. "This is Talos Drellik and his wife Ashara, they also work for my wife, and helped raise Nik. Folks this is Casey, Drew's mother, you know Drew and Nia'ree."

"It's nice to see you all again," Nia'ree said politely, "I'd introduce Tessy, but Nik seems to have stolen her."

"She's here," Sildrest's voice came from the hallway Vette had disappeared down. He came into the room, Tessy in one arm and the other around Nik's shoulders, Vette slipping in behind them.

Nia'ree smiled and smoothed Tessy's hair down as she took her from Sildrest's arms, "This is Tessy," she said with a quiet smile.

Tessy's blue eyes went round as she stared at all the new faces, one little finger hooked in her lip.

Andronikos leaned his head down to Tessy's face and extended a hand, index finger delicately touching the hand not hooked into her lip. "Hello Tessy, nice to meet you."

A'iofe laughed and settled into a chair next to Casey. "I hope you like my husband Nia'ree, your daughter just hooked him I'm afraid. I know that look. He had it when Nik was born, hopeless."

Nik stuck out her tongue at her mother. "Could have fooled me." Her eyes sparkled as she winked, her face clearly belying her words. "Come on Vette, Sild, if everyone is going to sit here and be sticks in the mud, Vette and I will sing and dance."

Digging in her heels, Vette settled her arms across her chest. "No singing. I don't sing. That's you…I just dance, and you know Nik, some people actually sit and talk…it's possible they might want to do that."

Nik grabbed her hand laughing, and pulled. "Bah, impossible. Come on Vette."

Nia'ree watched her daughter as she studied Andronikos. He hadn't moved, waiting for the baby to react. Tessy's gaze went to her mother's, where she received a smile and a comforting Force nudge. Bright blue eyes returned to scrutinizing Andronikos. Slowly, a bright, twinkling smile spread across her face. The hand came out of her mouth and she held both arms out to be held.

Sparkling green eyes danced at Tessy's blue ones when Andronikos reached out and took her. "Hello, little star." He touched his nose gently to hers and grinned softly at her.

Tessy giggled and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Nia'ree covered her mouth with one hand in surprise. Drew was shaking his head. Tessy wasn't shy, and she had taken to both Drew and Nik with ease, but nothing like this. This was like she had suddenly recognized an old friend.

Sildrest watched from the side as his daughter entranced Andronikos. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as well. So, the old man did have a soft spot. His eyes trailed over to Nik, still trying to wheedle Vette into singing, Vette was adamantly refusing and had even stamped her foot a few times, no doubt Nik brought up those same emotions in her dad. He made a mental note to keep that in mind when dealing with the man in the future; there were a lot of just plain 'dad worries' in what he was saying.

Nik glanced at her Daddy smiling. She leaned in to Sild. "He loves kids. Nia'ree is going to have fun getting her back from him." She turned her best wheedle smile on Vette. "Come on Vette, if we don't do something they are going to spend the whole party staring at Daddy, staring at Tessy. We could grow moss…"

Casey leaned over to her son, "Is this everyone? It looks like how many people you said were coming."

He looked around the room, mentally tallying up who was supposed to be there, "Yeah, this looks like everyone."

"Good," she stood up, "Hey, folks, I think we're all here, so let's get the party started," she glanced at Nia'ree, "Am I right in thinking we need to do presents and cake before Tessy is too worn out from all the newness?"

Nia'ree smiled, "Yes, I think we probably do."

"Thought so. Birthday girls, front and center," Casey pointed to the two chairs Drew was pulling out into the middle of the room, "Andronikos sit there with Tessy if you don't mind. Nik, get over here and leave your little friend alone. She doesn't want to sing."

Andronikos settled in the chair with Tessy and sat her up in his lap. Tessy played with the buttons on his shirt, standing up periodically to wave.

Nik sat in the other chair a bit disgruntled. "Ok, I'm sitting; can I at least give Tessy her present from me first?" She grabbed her box from Corellia that Shay and Drew had acquired for her and looked hopefully at Casey.

Casey chuckled at Nik's pouting, "I think that's a fine idea, dear. We'll do Tessy's presents first."

Nik grinned and handed a tiny jingly box to Tessy. "You might have to help her, Daddy." Andronikos helped Tessy open the box and Tessy crowed over the colors and little animals, quickly figuring out the little rings could be thrown and retrieved by adults, which was vastly amusing to her.

After a few minutes of watching everyone play fetch the bracelets, Vette handed Tessy a little string of tinkling bells, much too large to fit in her mouth, with a sweet sound, that she could shake. She shook the bells for a bit, and then Andronikos laughed and grabbed a small bag off the table, putting the bracelets back in the box along with the bells, and handing the box to Nia'ree.

Opening the string at the top, he showed Tessy how to pull the bag down. Inside the bag was a small TwoVee with arms and legs that moved. There was a red button on its tummy that when Tessy pressed it told her it would clean up the mess right away. Tessy giggled and proceeded to push the red button repeatedly and laugh.

Ashara rolled her eyes at Andronikos, handed a red-ribboned bag to Tessy and retrieved the robot from her hands, handing it and the bag to Drew.

Laughing, Andronikos called Ashara a spoilsport. Tessy pulled on the ribbons until the bag dropped and a little knit doll emerged. It was blue like Mama and had red eyes and blue hair and a knitted dress similar to what Nia'ree had worn to the party.

Tessy squealed when she recognized the doll, stood up in Andronikos' lap and searched out her mom, "Mama! Mama!"

Nia'ree came over and hugged her, "Yes, sweetheart, that looks like mama."

Tessy gurgled, and settled back in Andronikos' arms, cuddling her new dolly. Occasionally lifting it to show it to him, smiling happily when he said, "Yep, that's your mama," every time she did.

Shay and Vector approached next, "This is from my whole crew. And I hope it works the way they claimed it would," Shay smiled at Nia'ree. It was a smallish box, with a dark cube inside of it. Andronikos handed it to Tessy, looking doubtful. Tessy stared at the box fixedly for a moment and it suddenly started glowing bright green.

"What the…"

"Supposedly it was made for young Force users. It helps them learn to focus their Force use. There are several switches inside," the green light turned blue and Tessy giggled, "I guess it's a Jedi thing, but it seemed kind of…innocuous and just a child's toy, so…"

Nia'ree touched it and felt the switches for herself, "Yes, it's just a toy. She'll love it. Thank you, Shay."

Casey stepped forward, "I don't know your little one real well yet, Nia'ree, so I went with what little ones like her seem to enjoy." She pulled out a stuffed bantha. Tessy stuck the head in her mouth immediately and started chewing on it.

Sildrest brought his gift forward next. It was a nested doll that he had carved himself, making sure that the smallest doll was too large to swallow, so there were only three pieces. They looked roughly like Tessy, Nia'ree and Drew. Nia'ree felt tears well up when she met his eye. He smiled slightly and nodded.

Tessy spent a few minutes pulling the dolls apart and trying to stick them back together in the wrong order. Nia'ree had made some clothes for Tessy, but most of them she left on the ship. The gift she brought out now was a quilt she had started making when Tessy was born. It had swatches of fabric from every planet they'd visited since, and she had stitched little messages and memories on the blank squares between.

It was much too hot on Tatooine to do more than admire the blanket, but it would be perfect on the ship while in space.

Drew disappeared at some point and came back sheepishly holding a tiny replica of the Fury's console. Nia'ree's eyes narrowed, "What is that?"

"It's for her to play with."

Nia'ree's eyes snapped and her hands went to her hips, "Does it interface with the main console?"

"Well…"

"Andronikos! Does it?"

"Kind of."

"What are you thinking? She's a year old!"

"It's a toy, and it has to be hooked up to interface, it won't do it on its own."

Nia'ree glared at him, "We're not done talking about this, Andronikos. Just so you know."

Drew nodded and put the console on the ground next to where his father sat holding Tessy. There was a highly amused expression on the older man's face when he caught his son's eye.

Andronikos fought with himself, cheek twitching, until he had the laughter buried. He did not want to make the fight worse than it was going to be for Drew. And the present was perfect beyond belief as far as he was concerned.

He grinned mischievously, pulled out a large long box and handed it to Nik who looked worried and cautious at it. It was not shaped properly to be her normal blasters and that meant any sort of bizarre thing could happen upon opening it. Andronikos smiled and held up a hand, "I swear it will not blow up or explode or do anything that might scare Tessy."

Nik looked suspicious and ran her fingernails around the box and under it and on top before she glanced back at her father. "All right. But if she cries you are so in trouble Daddy." Prying the lid back Nik looked inside the box and blinked. Delicately touching the top of the box she carefully removed a beautifully balanced and carved vibrosword. Standing, she twisted it up in the air a minute and it glowed a brilliant pink. Nik burst out in giggles putting the sword back in the box before tossing her arms around Andronikos' neck and kissing him. "Thank you, Daddy."

Ashara got up and sauntered over to Nik. She rolled her shoulder at Andronikos in a superior fashion and grinned. "Nice, but not nice enough. I still win." Laughing, she headed back to her seat.

Nik slid her eyes to the side from her father and Aunt Ashara and looked worriedly at the box. Opening the top, she looked puzzled at the pile of red knit. Ashara motioned for her to lift it out. Once Nik lifted it and held it all the way out she burst out laughing, sliding to the ground in a little ball of laughter for a few minutes. Everyone looked puzzled except Vette and Ashara. Vette giggled, and finally went over and helped Nik up and said, "Well it might work…" she picked up the red bundle from the ground and plopped it on Nik's head laughing. "It's not the same but it will move when we dance anyway." She burst out laughing again and giggled at Ashara.

Slowly, realization dawned around the room. Nik did a little twirl dance step and her new knit lekku swirled around with her. Nia'ree stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop a very undignified guffaw that chased all thoughts of the lecture she was planning for Drew from her mind. Drew had no such reservations and was pounding the floor he was laughing so hard. Shay was giggling like a loon and even Vector had a tiny smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Sildrest didn't say anything, but caught Nik's eye and gave her a very suggestive grin that included a mental image of her wearing nothing but those knit lekku.

Nik giggled and stuffed her lekku in the box, winking at Sildrest. Andronikos looked disgruntled at Ashara. "Okay, you win. But you cheated. You called in outside help. Vette clearly helped you. And Vette, I am wounded….wounded that you would help **her**." Andronikos dropped a wink at Vette.

Drew stepped forward, "Well, I personally think you got your best birthday present _ever_ when you met me," he grinned while everyone groaned, "Just kidding. I was kind of at a loss really. What do you get your sister whom you've only known for a few months? So, I started writing down stories. Nothing fancy, just stuff I've done. Things Ma has told me. I thought maybe it would help with us getting to know each other better." He handed Nik the datapad, "Some is text and some is audio."

A wide grin burst across Nik's face and she jumped at Drew throwing her arms around him and kissing both his cheeks loudly. "Stories! The best thing ever! I love stories."

Shay handed her a small box. Inside were a milky globe, and several audio chips, "They are samples of cultural music. Vector used his diplomatic connections to get a variety from several planets. The globe is white membrosia. It's actually delicious and it has no lasting effects."

Nik grinned and hugged Shay. "Thank you, Shay. I love music. Maybe Vette and I can figure out dances to it."

Nia'ree handed her a large, flat box. Inside was a diaphanous, floor length, black robe. Under it was another, smaller, package, but on top was a note from Nia'ree saying not to open it until she was in her own quarters on her ship.

Nik smiled quickly and hugged Nia'ree. "Thank you Nia'ree, I can't wait to try it on." She quickly stuffed the box in with the lekku and cleared her face with a playful, innocent look.

Casey handed Nik a largish box. Inside was a curiously shaped sculpture, "It's nothing fancy," Casey explained, "Local art. You get these things out under the sand after lightning storms."

Nik grinned and looked over at Casey. "Thank you. You really didn't need to get me anything. You already gave me the best present ever." Ducking her head down, she captured Casey's eyes with a playful, but serious look. "You gave me Drew."

Drew crowed in triumph, "I _**told**_ you!"

Laughing, Nik made a face at Drew and stuck her tongue out at him. "Even if you **are** a pest about some things…"

Snorting, Drew replied, "Me? A pest? Yeah…right." His lips curled in amusement while he chuckled at his sister.

Last up was Sildrest. He handed Nik a large, lumpy package. She had a curious expression as she opened it. Inside was a family of nexu, carved from a striped wood that looked like their striped fur. One was sleeping, another was stretching, one running, there were five of them in various poses and sizes.

"Nexu…they're nexu…" Nik looked up, eyes filled with delight, at Sildrest and threw her arms around his neck. After a few minutes of the kiss getting longer, and Nik curling closer into Sildrest, his hands dropping to her hips and pulling her closer against him, along with Andronikos turning a variety of volcanic shades while biting the insides of his cheeks, he took a deep breath and looked at Drew, his eyes flashing at Nik and then back to his wife. He cleared his throat and looked at him again, pursing his lips while clearly asking for help before he couldn't stop himself from killing Nik or Sildrest, or possibly both.

Drew jumped to his feet and shouted out, "Cake!" Everyone jumped, having been caught up by the amorous embrace they were witnessing. He cleared his throat, "It's getting close to Tessy's nap time, so let's do cake before she gets crabby."

Casey stood and squeezed his shoulder lightly on the way to the kitchen to get the cake. She had seen the desperate looks Andronikos was giving her son. She sniffled a little once she was alone in the kitchen. It warmed her to see how well the two men had taken to each other. It made all her sacrifice worth it to know her boy had a good relationship with his father now that he was grown.

Nia'ree stuck her head through the doorway, "Can I help with anything? I don't want to leave you with all the work."

"Nia'ree, honey, it's so nice to have family around. I'd do ten times the work for this."

"We'll come as often as we can," Nia'ree assured her, entering the room, "As long as…"

Casey put a hand over the young woman's, "I know my boy. He may not think so yet, but he's yours. As long as you'll have him. Saw that look in his daddy's eyes when he met his Sith all those years ago. Know it took a lot longer for him to realize it, but it was there almost from the start. Has to be with these hard-headed ones. Takes time to get through to their brains."

Nia'ree giggled, "I suppose."

"Here now, this is a happy day. No tears, sweetheart." Casey handed her a tissue. "Now, let's go give that little girl of yours some cake to mush around." She pulled out a stack of plates, "Gonna have to make two trips."

"Nope," Nia'ree smiled and lifted everything on the table with a gesture, "Got it."

Casey laughed, "Well, you Sith are dead useful to have around."

The cake and dishes floated serenely into the other room and settled on the table where the presents had been. Nia'ree handed a small cake with one candle on it to Andronikos, "Are you sure you want to hold her still? She's going to make a mess."

Andronikos patted Nia'ree's hand lightly. "Had a lot worse than cake on me trust me. I can handle cake."

Nik grabbed Drew and Vette. "You promised. Both of you. Come on, I want to sing my song to Tessy before she collapses." Nik giggled and started tapping her foot.

_Hi ho, the rattlin' bog, The bog down in the valley-o, Hi ho, the rattlin' bog, The bog down in the valley-o. Now in the bog there was a tree, A rare tree, a rattlin' tree; The tree in the bog, And the bog down in the valley-o. And on that tree there was a branch, A rare branch, a rattlin' branch, The branch on the tree, And the tree in the bog, And the bog down in the valley-o. Now on that tree there was a bough…Now on that branch there was a twig… Now on that twig there was a leaf… Now on that leaf there was a nest… Now in that nest there was an egg… Now in that egg there was a bird… Now on that bird there was a wing… Now on that wing there was a feather… Now on that feather there was a flea… Now on that flea there was a rash…_

_And the bog down in the valley-o._

Nik giggled and tumbled to the ground laughing, pulling down Drew and Vette with her on the final valley-o while Tessy crowed and clapped.

There was a great deal of laughter and applause as the singers stood back up. Nia'ree kissed Drew soundly, "I didn't know you could sing," she chided him.

He shrugged, "Only ever sung when I was drunk. Didn't actually think I could."

Casey had been cutting and serving up cake while they sang, "Now, who wants cake?"

Plates were passed around and there was a lot of happy chatter while everyone enjoyed the cake. Tessy was covered head to toe in hers, clearly loving it, and Andronikos was not much better off.

Nia'ree sighed, "Looks like it's bath time and nap time for you, little one."

Andronikos grinned, and handed Tessy to Nia'ree after giving her a kiss on what was possibly the only clean spot on her body, her forehead.

Gingerly holding her daughter, Nia'ree carried her to the back rooms where the living quarters were. Filling the tiny tub with water, she quickly bathed and dried Tessy, before laying her on the little cot and sitting cross-legged next to her.

Tessy grumbled and fidgeted. After half an hour she was no closer to going to sleep even though her eyes were heavy. A soft knock brought her attention to the doorway. Andronikos smiled slightly, "Problems?"

"She's just really wound up," Nia'ree replied, "I'm having a hard time calming her down so she will sleep."

"Why don't you go on out, spend time with your friends. I'll get Tessy to sleep."

Nia'ree hesitated, but Tessy was already reaching for him. "Very well. Just call me if there are any problems."

Andronikos picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. A low, gentle, musical hum coming from him while he sang very softly to Tessy. Nia'ree paused in the doorway to listen. His voice low, beautiful and soothing while he sang what seemed to be a very old song and swayed gently back and forth. Tessy's head started nodding and within a few minutes she was sound asleep in his arms.

Andronikos laid her down gently on the cot and turned to Nia'ree. "There you go, mama. Nik never was a good sleeper. Had to sing a lot. Come on, let's head back to the rest." Taking her hand he led her back to the rest of the party.

**N**ik collected a few selected boxes. "Vette you bring the rest. I'm heading back to the ship. You are going to be a distraction. Clear?"

Vette gave Nik a disgruntled look and nodded. "Your father's gonna murder me."

Nik smiled. "No, he's going to holo me and yell at me if he gets annoyed. He won't murder you. But if he notices me not there you can change the subject, just let me get back to the ship in peace is all I ask." Sidling over to Sild, she smiled and tilted her head. "Okay, heading back to ship. Vette's taking care of Daddy. Want to see what the rest of the outfit Nia'ree made me looks like?"

Sildrest gave her a feral grin, "You know I do."

Nik locked eyes with Sild and leaned in and gave him a thorough kiss while tracing her fingertips down a lekku.. "Right. Leaving now. Really must. Come on Sild."

Drew put his head in his hands, "I'm staying out of this. I'm staying out of this."

Nik glanced over Drew's head, eyes dancing and waved goodbye to Casey. "Nice meeting you Casey Moma. "

Nik leaned over and kissed Drew's cheek. "Good plan. I like it."

**A**ndronikos and Nia'ree headed back to the party and sat back down.

Casey smiled and patted Andronikos' hand. "She really is very much like you, Andronikos"

Andronikos shook his head with a wry chuckle. "Yeah, I know, Cas. I know. Drives me insane." His eyes flicked around the room counting and he patted the couch next to him. "Vette? Come over here and talk to me.

Vette cleared her throat and looked around nervously while plopping down next to Andronikos. "Yes, oh Daddy Andronikos" she chirped brightly while wetting her lips.

"So...how much time did she say to buy her before I noticed she was gone? And I assume she took the pretty with her too." Andronikos glanced at his wife. "I don't like him."

She looked up from her conversation with the fascinating Joiner. "You don't have to like him dear. He's her friend not yours. And I _do_ like that young man and you can't shoot every single person she ….plays with. It's not as if she keeps them for long. I'd think you'd be pleased she picked something she's even less likely to keep for very long than normal."

Sighing he looked down. "Suppose you're right. Still...he's a force user."

"Now you're being silly, _she_ is a force user Andronikos."

"Yeah, different kind though. I think I'm taking a walk." He glanced at A'iofe with a smile.

Casey watched curiously as Andronikos strode out of the room, his boot heels striking sparks from the hard floor. She leaned over to Drew, "Did I miss something?"

Drew sighed, "He doesn't care much for Sildrest. Or really at all for him."

She caught the tone to his voice, "You don't like him either? Why not? He seems fairly decent to me."

"He is," Nia'ree put in, glaring at Drew, "Sildrest is a decent guy and he's not going to hurt Nik and they _**both **_need to calm down."

Vette looked up at the sound of Nia'ree's voice. "Yeah, he seems okay. And Nik's not the one who will get hurt. It'll be him. He's...well trust me I can tell he's a lot more interested in her than he's admitting."


	16. Chapter 16

_Cast of Characters:_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor, Sorcerer _

_(Drew)Andronikos Revel-Son of Casey Rix and Andronikos Revel Sr. (Thistle Legacy, father of Nik'khe Revel, husband of A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor)_

_Sildrest- Lethan Twi'lek, Sith Inquisitor, Assassin, traveling companion of Nia'ree and father of her daughter Tessy_

_Tessy-Daughter of Nia'ree and Sildrest_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor _

_Vette, Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

_Malavai Quinn(otherwise known as Mal), Companion of Sith Warrior, Nik'khe Revel_

_Chantari, Sith Warrior, Sherastiliin Legacy_

_Malavai Quinn (known as Malavai), Companion of Chantari, Sith Warrior, Sherastillin Legacy_

_Stasia(Light Jaesa), Companion of Nik'khe Revel, alternative name for Jaesa, Thistle Legacy_

_Jaesa, Companion of Chantari, Sherastiliin Legacy_

___Shaydia-Human, Imperial Agent. Sherastiliin Legacy  
_

**Quinn's Plan**

Mal noticed Nik's demeanor with interest. His Sith Lord was having a problem with her current romantic interest. She had called their ship happy and joyful and full of news, and had once again been ignored, the work they were doing far more important to them than any updates on her progress.

Now might be the proper time to make his move. Baras had suggested waiting longer but he had discretion in exactly when this portion of the plan would begin and the likelihood of her being vulnerable in this way again was unlikely. Best to seize the moment.

His plan for this meant no talking, nothing but passion. Now she was weak and this was the time to strike and get a foothold. In the morning could begin the careful process of wooing her and convincing her of his love.

Nik poured herself a shot of whiskey in the ship lounge and sipped it looking thoughtful. It somehow had never really crossed her mind that Sildrest might get tired of her first. And it hurt far more than she was willing to admit. A tear trickled down her cheek when she felt lips on the side of her neck and arms wrapping around her from behind. Nik turned in his arms surprised and Mal met her turn with a move holding her tighter to him and covering her mouth hungrily with his own. He felt her relax and wrap her arms around his neck returning his kiss and smiled. He lowered his face to her neck and nipped it lightly while lifting her in his arms. Carrying her to her quarters with her mouth firmly occupied in a deep and passionate kiss he slid the panel closed behind them.

Young and firm limbed her eyes already blazing with passion this part of the project was certainly no heavy task. The little gasps made him smile. To feel the power of bringing his Sith Lord to such a vulnerable state was arousing in and of itself. Passion when called for from him would be no problem at all.

After disposing of the encumberance of clothes he moved his mouth to her nipple teasing with his teeth while his other hand stroked between her legs teasing her there as well. Nik arched toward him gasping and moved to grab his waist and pull him onto her torso A teasing smile crossed his face while he caught her hands in one of his and pinned them while continuing to bite and tease her breasts and torso until she shivered her eyes unfocused and her breathing ragged. Releasing her hands then he moved to cover her with his body and positioned himself at her entrance. Continuing firm bites into the soft flesh of her breasts and chest he moved decisively and thrust deep within her hearing a strangled cry that made a thrill shoot up his spine. He moved rapidly always erring on the side of slight roughness while he pushed her toward her completion. As she shuddered against him the overwhelming satisfaction of his complete control of her overcame him and his release flooded through him a bit earlier than he had planned. It wasn't a major concern she had still had her pleasure first and was flushed and pleased looking beneath him. He placed a tender smile on his face and lowered his lips to hers for a soft and lingering kiss delicately stroking her sides before rolling to her side and pulling her against him, her head nuzzled against his chest.

Catching her chin with his hand he directed her eyes into his. Beginning tentatively a tender smile crested across his face while fingertips traced her cheek. "I've been timid, suppressed my feelings too long. I've held back long enough. Been too rigid, too inflexible. I won't suppress my feelings and desires any longer. I ...pausing he wet his lips looking into Nik's amber eyes...love you Nik. I hope I can convince you to love me too." Nik looked startled at Mal and traced his jaw with light fingertips before raising her lips to his and pressing them tenderly. "We can …. "see, what tomorrow brings, you know as well as I Mal what the dangers are but if you are willing to take a risk"...she smiled biting her lip, "then I might be willing to try."

"I just feel so alone Mal. Daddy's too busy with some project he won't talk about to even take my calls. Drew's distracted at best and gets me off as quick as he can. And Sildrest...he's always doing research or something with Ash, never has time to talk at all. It's like everyone I love just decided I didn't need them anymore all at the same time. Makes me feel pretty insignificant to them all.

I have done everything and more that Baras has asked of me and all I get is more distrust, more hatred.

Even the people I thought loved me, well I guess they don't. I suppose they will notice if I die, but I'm not planning on dying just yet. Just focus on what I need to do I guess."

Quinn slid his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "You have me Nik. And I have time. We need to head back to Quesh next. Best to get ready for that and focus there." Leaning down he traced her cheek and gave her a long and tender kiss.

**Tendrils of Wrath**

Chantari leaned her head back against the duracrete wall and tried to loosen bruised and battered muscles. Jaesa was slumped nearby looking at least as bad if not worse. She wasn't sure what they were waiting for. The foggy memory seemed to indicate she needed to hurry back, but now they had to wait for something.

The sound of heavy boots and angry muttering brought both of their heads up. Chantari blinked in surprise at the young Sith girl who entered, followed by a blonde young man who looked extremely familiar.

Nik blinked looking at the human leaning against the wall along with a Jedi who looked similar to Stasia. "Quinn see if you can help those two out there. They look about like we did just after that idiot Draahg decided to drop a ceiling on us."

"You happen to see any bald hooded fellows who speak in third person mostly and give you the creepy crawlies if you really think too hard while looking at them?"

"We're waiting for them," Chantari said, "Did you say Draahg? He dropped a ceiling on you? He dropped a cave on us too. Who are you?"

Nik held out her hand. "Nik'khe Revel. Warrior. Used to work for Darth Baras till he decided I was overly dangerous."

"That manipulative..." Chantari shook her hand, "Chantari. Chantari Sherastiliin. Also worked for Baras, but I believe I've been 'let go'. Should have known he had multiple apprentices."

"Status Quo. Yeah I expected there were more just didn't expect to meet any. Well if the bald guys want to talk to both of us I suppose we should sit down and wait." Glaring in Quinn's direction again, "I do believe I asked you to check on these two Quinn. Why aren't you doing it?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes my lord. No concussions, just a bit disoriented, same as we were at first. They will be fine."

Chantari leaned closer and looked at the blonde man, "You must be related. Jaesa, doesn't he look just like Captain Quinn? Same last name too...if you had the same first name I'd really start to wonder though. His name is Malavai."

Nik grinned. "Close. His is Mal."

A slight huff from the nostrils and a curl of the lip indicated Quinn found the exchange irritating. "I have a cousin named Malavai. He is in the Imperial service as well. And yes we do look similar although his hair is black."

"That's him," Chantari grinned, "Spooky. You must be younger though."

"Yes by a few years. His service on Balmorra started before mine."

"Well, he's never mentioned you. Then again, he doesn't talk about family much at all. None of us really do," she smiled over at Jaesa, "I know Jaesa has a sister, but she never says anything about her."

"There's nothing to say, master." Jaesa shrugged. "We knew when we went to the Jedi that we would not see each other again. I've made my peace with it."

Nik tilted her head. "That's odd. You look a bit like Stasia. That really would be odd if Baras put family members in apprentices crews, but he is an odd...creature...after all."

Jaesa's eyes widened, "Stasia is my sister!"

Chantari started laughing, "I think we need to stop making connections before things get _really_ weird. Let's just leave it as a lot of similarities."

Nik laughed and winked.. "As long as your father isn't named Andronikos Revel too we're all good."

"As far as I know it's not," Chantari said with a smile, "I could be wrong. I've only recently found information on my family and while I'm fairly sure it's accurate, I'm not positive."

The door across the hall slid open. No one spoke, but there was an air of expectancy. Jaesa cleared her throat, "I, um, think you're supposed to go in. Probably...probably just the two of you."

Chantari nodded, "It does look that way."

Nik nodded and stood and offered a hand up to Chantari. "Well then let's head in there shall we?"

Then entered and stood silently before the pair of hooded Sith. After a long moment, one of them spoke, "I am Servant One. He is Servant Two. We are the Hands of the Emperor. He has chosen you to be his Wrath."

The two women exchanged a confused glance. "Which one?" Chantari asked.

"The Emperor's Wrath has many Tendrils." Servant Two spoke cryptically.

"You are both chosen." Servant One said, "Return to your ships. You will be given further instructions. It is the Emperor's will that you oppose Darth Baras in his schemes."

"I'm all for that," Chantari murmured.

Nik leaned over to Chantari's ear and chuckled. "You burn him, I'll slice him, how does that sound?"

Chantari grinned, "Ready when you are."

"You are not ready," Servant One stated, "The Wrath must build. Return to your ships."

"Right. Ship it is." Nik turned to Chantari and handed her a chip from her datapad. "My contact info."

"And here's mine," Chantari handed Nik a chip as well, "I think we're going to be working together a lot."

"Sounds like it. Nik lifted her cheek in a half grin. "Here's to new friends."

**Belsavis**

Nik crouched, scanning the next line of crazed lunatics in her sights. Let out a deep breath, "No challenge at all...still will be interesting when we meet up with Chantari again right Mal?"

"And you can see your cousin again, what's his name..oh yeah Malavai that was it."

Quinn grimaced slightly. "Yes my lord. That should be," he released a quiet breath, "most enjoyable."

Shaydia slid quietly through the thick grass, Vector moving silently behind her. She saw someone fighting a group of prisoners and did a double take when she recognized the vibrosword. Not many Sith used a vibrosword with a pink crystal in it, and this was clearly a Sith. "Nik'khe?" she murmured curiously. Moving closer, she saw that it was her friend, the mohawk made her instantly identifiable as well as the sword.

Movement behind the Sith caught her eye and Shaydia dropped to the ground, her sniper rifle resting on the rock in front of her. Nik'khe didn't appear to notice that she was about to be ambushed, so Shaydia took careful aim and pulled the trigger.

Flipping around, Nik spotted a dead lunatic and further down a mass of blonde hair she recognized. Glancing around to make sure there were no more random lunatics, she headed to the sniper with a crooked grin. "Shay? Hey there. Thanks...I guess I was distracted. Owe you one there. Hey Vector see you are here too."

"It's good to see you again, Nik. It's been a long time," her eyes went unfocused for a second, "A lot has happened. But you don't owe me one," she smiled, "As I recall, I already owed you for saving me and Kaliyo back on Alderaan." Shaydia studied her friend, her sharp eyes picking up minute changes in the Sith's appearance that set off warning flags, "It's been a while, Nik. Do you have time we could...I don't know...catch up?"

A grin split Nik's face. "Sure, let's climb one of these trees. Not like there is a timetable on rounding up these fellows. I'm sure a break won't get in the way. Glad to see you smile. You were pretty quiet the last few times I have seen you."

"We'll wait over there," Vector said, pointing at a rock formation, "We shall take the time to feel the aura of this place."

Quinn nodded. "I'll work on my project over where Vector is studying my lord."

"Alright, Vector," Shaydia smiled, and followed Nik up one of the large, twisted tree trunks. They were big enough, and a gentle enough slope to just walk up and find an out of the way place to sit. Once they were settled, Shaydia turned back to Nik, "Yes, I'm sorry I was so...different...the last few times we spoke. Things have been difficult," she stared at her hands.

"Sorry to hear that. Anything I can help with? Oh, I do have some good news, Drew and Nia'ree are getting married. He proposed on his birthday."

Shaydia's face lit up, "Oh, that's wonderful! They are so good together," she sighed, "I was brainwashed, Nik."

"What happened? Some sort of military project, or...something?"

"Not exactly," Shaydia scowled, "The Dark Council decided I was a threat. Ordered me injected with a serum that would allow someone to 'program' me. I couldn't say anything they didn't want, do anything they didn't want. Oh, and the really irony? Someone gave the information to the SIS, so _they_ were the ones controlling me."

Nik ducked her head and rubbed her forehead. "Sounds like the Dark Council. Yeah I know my Mother and all that, doesn't mean I like what they do. Plans within plans, who knows whose plan that was, doubtless some bizarre end in mind that might finish up in a year or two, or not at all if they decide it wasn't so interesting after all.. I'm so sorry, Shay." Nik wrapped her arms around the agent and gave her a hug.

Shaydia smiled slightly and returned Nik's hug, "You and Nia'ree have to be the only Sith I'd ever trust to tell that to. For different reasons, but still. Thank you though. It's been something of a nightmare, and it's not over. I wish I could just get _out_. I don't know where I'd go, but just away." She shook herself, "But enough about me. Something is troubling you, Nik. What is it?"

Rubbing her chin while clicking her cheek Nik pursed her lips. "I don't know. Ever since Drew's birthday no one will talk to me. Daddy's always busy when I holo. Drew talks a minute or two tops and brushes me off. Sildrest is always in the middle of research with Ash...they just, I don't know, its like they forgot I exist."

"I don't think I know Ash, who is that?"

Swallowing and looking in the distance a bit sadly, Nik replied, "Nia'ree's new apprentice. She picked her up on Taris. She's Aunt Ashara's niece actually. That part is nice, the family thought Aunt Ashara was dead I guess, anyway they kinda caught up at Drew's birthday. She's good at research I guess...Sild always seems to be with her when I call anyway."

Shaydia nodded. "I'm sorry, Nik. It's...very hard to lose contact with everyone like that. It's part of my job and it still tears me apart. I wish I could say something that would help, but...I haven't seen anyone since your birthday party, and the way things are going, I don't know when I'll be able to actually seek people out again. Hopefully soon."

Nik nodded. "Yeah I know. Got used to being able to stay in touch. Probably silly of me to think it would last..." Blinking a minute, she looked wistful.

"For what it's worth, Nik. Even when I can't contact you, you're still my friend. I still care about you and worry about you." Shaydia sighed, "I know that doesn't help that much, but it's the truth."

"Thanks Shay. I'm sure at some point Daddy will remember me and probably even Drew too. Sild I'm not so sure about...kinda...hurts, a lot."

Wrapping her arms around Nik, Shaydia shook her head, "I wish I knew what to tell you. It does hurt," her eyes trailed over to where Vector was meditating, "And I tried to lock my heart away. Throw away the key. I didn't ever want to go through that again. But somehow..."

Nik looked at Shay, tears glistening in her eyes. "I wanted to tell him at Drew's birthday, but the words just locked in my throat and wouldn't come out. And now I think it's too late, he's moved on..."

Shaydia's arms tightened around Nik. "Oh, Nik, I'm so sorry. I wish I knew, I wish I could say something. I..."

Nodding crisply and pulling herself together, "Yeah, I know. Nothing to be said. My fault probably. I should head back to work. Good to see you though, Shay. Hey, Quinn. Put the datapad down and get out your gun, we need to head back to hunting lunatics if we want to get a decent night's rest at a base tonight."

Shaydia watched Nik leave, concern written all over her face. Vector approached, "Is everything alright, agent?"

"I don't think so, Vector. I'm very worried about her."

**Belsavis with Nik and Quinn**

Nik nodded to the base commander. "Yes the tent will be perfectly adequate for me and my companion tonight. I thank you for your hospitality. I'd rather not backtrack to my ship and detour for my goals on Belsavis if it is not necessary to do so. The commander nodded "Yes my lord. If there is anything else you need just let my Quartermaster know and if it is available it is yours."

Nik settled on one of the two cots in the tent and pulled out her datapad opening it once again to the entry on Darth Ekkage and her imprisonment on Belsavis. "Head of the sphere of mysteries **and** in charge of the Red Legion...an assassin with her skills...Nik shook her head. "I don't understand how even the Jedi could take one such as her and imprison her on Belsavis. I suppose I can only hope all that imprisonment has weakened her. She is not one I would seek out to fight or oppose were she not so closely allied with Baras."

Quinn nodded and shut down his datapad and placed it in his backpack. Heading over to the cot Nik sat on he ran his hands up her back to her neck and began massaging her neck with one hand while the other kneaded down with his fist down from her neck to the base of her spine. "Put the datapad away for now...just relax. You are worrying too much and it is unfocusing you. Let go of the concerns about your family and friends, and about your targets for now and just relax."

Leaning in he brushed his mouth against the edge of her ear and slid the hand formerly kneading her back around her waist pulling her back against his seated form. Lowering the other hand to her waist and around he slid it up to cup her breast before beginning to unclasp her armor his lips on the side of her neck.

Pulling off her unclasped breastplate and tossing it aside Nik turned to face Mal a crooked smiled on her face while she reached up and cupped the side of his face while she reclined back on the cot pulling him atop her. Her eyes wistful she stroked his lips lightly before putting her hand behind his neck and pulling his lips to hers.

Mal leaned down pressing his lips deeply to hers before drawing back to gaze into her eyes. "I'm here. And I do love you. And I won't leave. Just," he paused and continued, his voice soft, "forget about ..him...and let me in. I won't fail you."


End file.
